Welcome to Funimation High (REMAKE OUT! WELCOME TO ANIMANGA ACADEMY)
by CrafterofTales
Summary: Welcome to Funimation High, a place where students of all ages can come to learn, whether you be normal or beyond normal it matters not, for this is the place for all students and teachers to interact. But in a place full of memorable characters, danger is always lurking in every corner.
1. Introduction

**Session #1**

 **The First Morning**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining in the sky with only a few clouds floating by, but the beauty of morning is not what makes this day special, there can be other mornings that can be just as wonderful if you're a morning person that is, but there was something else that made this day important.

It had not been a moment before a young boy with wild blonde hair ran out the front door of his house, wearing a headband tied on his forehead with a symbol of a leaf engraved on the small metal plate, he had a toothy grin and his blue eyes showed excitement in them. The boy kept running down the sidewalk that led downhill until he stopped when he reached the stairway, with Leafcity in his view, he fist pumped the air with both of his hands.

"Alright! First day in going to High school!" so cheers the boy whose name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he was not the only one who was excited to go to school. Across the neighborhood of Leafcity, another student was also excited to go to school as he too went running out of his large house. On first appearance, most would of mistaken him in going to the beach for he wore sandals, brown shorts, and wore a straw hat on his head, but he also wore a black button up shirt as his school uniform, he looked back his house that looked similar to that of a ship with a lion's head in view.

"Come on guys! We're going to be late!" shouted out the boy as he smiled widely. Answering his call, a young woman with long wavy orange hair came through the door.

"Slow down Luffy, we're coming!" shouted out the ginger hair girl named Nami though her plea doesn't seem to be heard by the boy named Luffy as he kept running, she was soon follow by an older woman with long black hair.

"It seems someone's very excited to go to school today," said the woman, Nami responded with a sigh.

"Tell me about it, I barely got enough sleep last night because that idiot kept bouncing around in his room," she then looked at the woman with an envious look on her, "I don't understand how you can look so restful Robin."

Soon, both Robin and Nami were followed by a young man with green hair carrying three swords in his belt, another young man with blond hair covering one eye and the other shows a swirly eyebrow, a third with curly black hair and a long nose, a young reindeer in a hat, a man with blue hair and has a large build not of muscles but of a machine, and lastly a skeleton man with an afro carrying his case of the violin. They all wore uniforms in which the girls wore white blouses and black skirts while the boys wore black button up shirts and dark pants-save for the reindeer whose only uniform was a bow tie. The man with blue hair was surprised to see Luffy running up ahead.

"Hey, Luffy bro! Where are you going!?" the cyborg named Franky called out but it seems he was unheard as Luffy kept running. The blonde named Sanji sighed.

"Did that idiot forget we have a van?" he asked, not expecting an answer for he knew it already.

The green hair swordsman named Zoro shrugged."Eh, we'll just meet up with him at school."

The reindeer whose name is Chopper frowned in worry."I hope he doesn't get lost," he said. The young man with the long nose named Ussop waved his hand.

"He'll be fine, at least he isn't Zoro, then we REALLY should worry," he reassures the reindeer as Zoro glared at Ussop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned, Sanji walked past him before saying, "Your sense of direction is as bad as a blind man, except a blind man would actually find his way better than you Moss Head."

Zoro reached for his swords as he glared angrily at Sanji, "You wanna go, Dart B-?"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Nami stepped up, "We are not having this in the morning," Nami rubbed her tired eyes as she took in a deep breath, not wanting to hear the banter between Sanji and Zoro again.

Sanji who just a moment had a calm composure now turned to a loving buffoon with hearts in his eyes, "What ever you say Nami-Swan!~" Now keep in mind that Sanji and Nami are not in a relationship, he acts like that with Robin as well, in fact, he acts like this with any beautiful women.

Zoro snorted, "Yeah, yeah," his response however earned him a kick in the head by Sanji.

"Show some respect to Nami!" he said angrily and the two males started to fight again with Robin the only one chuckling at their scuffle.

Nami let out a breath, "Just try to keep yourselves from getting suspended on the first day of school."

In another part of the neighbor hood, farther away from the homes of both Luffy and Naruto, another young man with spiky pink hair ran out of his house, he wore the same uniform but with a scarf around his neck, "I'm so fired up!" said a boy as he started to dash, he was soon followed by a girl with blonde hair with a pigtail tied on the side of her head.

"Wait up Natsu!" said the girl named Lucy who was smiling at her friend's excitement.

In another part of the neighborhood, a girl was waiting for a certain stubborn half-demon who was resting on the thick branch of a tree.

"Come on Inuyasha!" she said, tapping her foot as she waited patiently for the half-demon named Inuyasha though her patience was starting to drain due to him not moving a muscle. "You have to come down there now!" Inuyasha simply rested upon the branch with his arms crossed.

"Why should I?" he said, "It's not like I need to go." the girl whose name is Kagome didn't like that answer, she started to explain to him on why he should go but Inuyasha wasn't listening, so she had no other choice but to have Inuyasha be forced to come down, all just by saying the magic word.

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha's necklace started to glow and soon he was down on ground, face planted on the ground, he didn't need to be asked to come again, or even hear that command the second time before he reluctantly follows Kagome who had a smile that spoke triumph on her.

In another part of the neighborhood, one that was close to the city, three young teens are heading their way to the nearest bus stop.

"Hey Eren," the boy with blonde hair spoke up, "What do you think the school's going to be like?"

Eren thought for a minute, "I'm not sure exactly, but what I do know is that the place has a lot of strong students with weird abilities, students..." Eren looked ahead of him in deep thought, "Like me." he smiled to himself, he never would of imagined being transferred to a school filled with people who were just as extrodinary as he is.

"Don't worry Eren," Eren's adopted sister named Mikasa said, "I'll protect you from anyone who would dare try to harm you, no matter how strong those students are."

Mikasa is the type of person who is very protective over Eren despite his ability, remembering the promise Eren's mother made with her, she will do whatever it takes to protect Eren, which is why she was infuriated when she found out that she won't be having most of the same classes with Eren. Despite her caring words, Eren looked annoyed rather than grateful as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mikasa, you don't have to keep babying me around, I'll be fine," Eren said, the three friends went on chatting as the stop sign for the bus was in view.

From another part of the neighborhood, a young man with orange hair came out of his home after saying his goodbyes to his father and two sisters name Karin and Yuzu, "See you later, Ichigo!" said Yuzu. Ichigo waved at them and closed the door behind him, he started walking then saw Rukia ahead of him.

"Hey," Ichigo said, "You ready to go?" Rukia nodded as she pulled out a cellphone.

"We'll need to be on guard, if its true that the school we're going to is filled with students with incredible powers," Rukia started,"We'll be meeting students with great amount of spirit energy, and we both know the stronger the spirit energy..." She trailed off.

"The more the hollows wants to get it," Ichigo finished, "Then let's get going," Ichigo started to walk towards the direction where the school is alongside Rukia.

In another part of the neighborhood, "Come on Soul, we have to hurry or we'll miss the bus!" A girl in pigtails called out as she jogged her way to the nearest stop for the school bus, she wore a black trench coat with a uniform underneath, following her in a calm pace was a white hair teen with a headband around his hair.

"It's so like you to get hyped up for the first day of school, such a nerd," he teased, his teasing however, earned him a book thrown to his face by his angry partner that is Maka Albarn.

From a house that is closer to the city, two brothers were heading tot he same school as all the other students.

"Do you think we'll meet people like us, Ed?" Asked the youngest brother that is a large armor.

"Maybe, it won't be just alchemists though, I'll bet they'll be all sorts of people with their own ability," Edward answered to his brother Alphonse."And who knows, in a place like that, we might be able to find information over the Philosopher Stone!"

Alphonse smiled at his brother's enthusiasm though he had no face to show any expression. "Yeah," Edward continued, "I got a good feeling with this one."

From up on a hill was a small house, from where it stands it had the neighborhood of Leafcity in view, and bursting out the door was a girl with long ginger hair wearing a white blouse and dark pants. The aura around her was filled with power yet the girl looked no older than in her sixteen, she looked at the view of Leafcity then sees the school from a distant, she chuckled to herself as she prepared herself for a new and and the first day in going to high school.

"Get ready First Year, cause Lina Inverse is heading your way!" She said as she ran her way down the hill.

Back in the neighborhood, a short boy with spiky purple haircut is waving his goodbye to his relative.

"See you later Grandpa!" The boy said, before closing the front door of his grandfather's store, running along the sidewalk with his amulet in shape of a pyramid upside down dangling around his neck, the young boy is named Yu-Gi, and he is a sweet, innocent and naive boy, unlike his counterpart whose name is Pharaoh, master of card games.

And for our last introduction, we have a student who is also about to go to school, if only she were to wake up and get out of bed that is.

Slowly opening up her eyes, her vision blurred due to still being tired, but when her vision managed to clear and when she saw the time it was on her alarm clock, she was suddenly filled with energy and was fully awake, not because of what today is, but that she had forgotten to set her alarm clock.

The girl screamed, "I OVERSLEPT!" and jumped out of bed, her outburst awoken the black cat with a crescent moon shape on her forehead, she was at first startled but when she realized who was it that woke her up, she simply rubbed her eyes.

"Usagi?" the cat said drowsily, she looked at the clock and understood why the girl named Usagi was panicking, "Did you forget to set your alarm?" she asked.

Usagi started digging through her closet as she tries to find her uniform, "YES! Why didn't you woke me up sooner Luna?!" she found her uniform and started to change like mad.

Luna yawned, "I was asleep too."

Usagi groaned, "The bus is going to be here soon, I might have to skip breakfast!" As soon as Usagi was done changing, she quickly looked in the mirror and was satisfied to see that her hair wasn't a big mess but she still had to untie the little bows that held her pigtails together.

"Why does morning have to come everyday!?"

With every minute, many soon-to-be-students stepped out of their homes, some would run while others would calmly walk but they were all heading to the same destination with either enthusiasm or reluctance, not everyone sees the first day of going to high school as a day to be excited about, but what each and every student have in common is their unique qualities, each student is special in their own way.

Bonds will be made in the most unlikely way and between the most unlikely people.

With students like these, things could get out of hand, which is why at Funimation High they have dedicated teachers-hand selected and backgrounds occasionally looked over-who are ready to handle these students for these teachers are just as unique, some maybe a bit more eccentric while others not as much.

One teacher in particular is already getting closer to the school, at first glance, he whistled at how enormous the building was and it was just the entrance he's looking at, what stood out the most however was the large bell at the very top of a tower, with a flag that represents the school being blown by the wind.

The man looked at the paper with the written address on it then looked back up at the school, "Guess this is the place," putting the paper back in his pocket, he took a moment to reflect on why he was here in the first place, a ridiculous scenario if you ask him, and now here he is ready to face a room full of 'brats' as he would call it, and him as their teacher. Looking at the large bell, he picked his hand up and pointed at the bell before entering the school and into what he would call a new and unforgettable experience.

"Bang."

* * *

 **If you haven't guess who that was in the end, you'll find out in the next chapter, also I know there are other fanfiction with anime characters going to high school but I just couldn't help myself but feel inspired and write the first chapter down, what makes this story different is that we'll be going through the perspective of each character and not just one for every few chapters.**

 **The characters you have met so far are from Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Inuyasha, Attack on Titan, Bleach, Soul Eater, Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Slayers, Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon and they are not own by me, they belong to their respected creators and I'm just a fan of the shows, and these are not the only shows that we'll be getting to see going to High School. Want to know who else is coming, find out in the next chapter coming soon.**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it and believe me I have a lot of ideas of how each characters are going to get together. See you soon and please remember to leave a kind and honest review.**


	2. Session 1

**I'm calling this a part two because the first chapter was too short and should of been called an introduction, I could just change the chapter title but I'm too lazy, so without further ado, enjoy reading and get ready to meet our first Funimation High School teacher.**

 **Session #1 Part 2**

 **"First Block"**

* * *

Naruto ran down the sidewalk with incredible speed, at one point he decided to ran up and jump from house to house just so he would be able to make it to school in time, he stopped on the roof of the house and stared at the large building that was his destination.

C. T. Funimation High was the name of the school he sees before him. C. T. was named after the person who designed the building though Naruto didn't know what the initials stood for. There is one thing Naruto had to admit, the designer thoughts over the building was BIG, and that world alone was an understatement.

What stands out the most compare to the wideness the school is the Bell tower that stood tall, there was a large clock planted on the wall of the tower and on top of the clock was a large golden color bell with a triangular shaped roof over it, and on the tip of the roof was a small pole with a flag attached to it. The flag that represents the school had wings on it which represents the schools mascot the Scouts, with a blue wing on the left and a white wing on the right, there was a circle at the center of the flag with the top half that's colored red and the bottom half colored white. Naruto couldn't see it from where he was, but at the center of the circle was a smaller circle that had the same leaf symbol Naruto has on his headband.

After looking at the school and was utterly amazed by the sheer size of it by how far it managed to extend, Naruto jumped off the house and started heading towards the front doors of the school.

He hadn't even made it close to the doors before he stopped when a few school girls passed by in front of him, Naruto had to take a side step when a group of tall boys walked past him too, so many students he saw heading to the front doors, each with all sorts of different hair color and styles, and its not to say that there were just blondes, brunettes, gingers and students with black hair, there were students with hair color that was part of a rainbow, with either unique hair styles or just plain, it was a strange sight to see and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Naruto blinked in order to stop staring and heads for the doors, telling himself not the run or else he'll end up bumping into someone, when he was able to enter through the doors, he was introduced to a large and spacious room that was the starting point in entering the school, there were a total of eight entry ways that leads to the hallways of classrooms from left to right and large map of the inside of the school was shown on the wall at the other side of the room with a crowd of students already there to see where their classrooms would be.

Naruto got up close but at the far back of the crowd since he could see the map clearly, he took out his class schedule and looked for where his first class is going to be.

"First Block-English. Destination:Hall Maria." it reads.

Seeing what room number it is, Naruto looked back at the map and saw where his first classroom is, but before he could go, he saw a girl with pink hair in the crowd.

"Sakura!" He called out, the pink hair girl named Sakura looked back to see her friend Naruto coming up to her.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted her friend.

"How did you get here before I did?" Naruto questioned.

"I took the bus Naruto, there are other ways in getting to school," Sakura explained, she wondered if Naruto actually ran all the way here, it would explain why he was sweating a little.

"Well okay, hey, what class do you have?" Naruto asked.

Sakura took out her class schedule, "Well, it says here I got Algebra for First Block."

Naruto frowned as he looked at his friend's schedule, "Guess we won't be having the same classes other than third block."

"We'll at least meet up when its lunchtime," Sakura said, she looked over to see more students coming through the front doors, "Can you believe how many students are here?"

"Yeah, this place is huge, don't know much about it though," Naruto admitted.

"Well from what I looked up about this place, this school is one of the largest school in the world," Sakura explained, "And not only that, but this place is one of the few schools that has four principals and seven vice principals."

"Why that many?" Naruto asked

"Come on Naruto, its pretty obvious." Apparently it wasn't as obvious as she thought it was as Naruto scratched his cheek.

Sakura sighed, she might as well explain it in details, "It's because Funimation High is so big that it can't just be one principal that has to look after the school, it requires many help from specialist who not only can help run the school but also know the abilities the students have here."

"Ah," Naruto said, "Well I guess that makes sense, so who are the principals?"

Before Sakura could say a name, they heard the bell ringing from outside, Naruto and Sakura both looked at the clock that was on the wall in the room to see what time it is.

"Oh, our classes are about to start," Sakura said, she then went running the towards a hallway. "I'll see you later Naruto!"

Naruto waved at her, "Yeah, see ya!" After saying goodbye, he went running towards another opening that led to a hallway and headed for his class, passing by a boy who was talking to...an armor?

"Man, this place sure has a lot of weird students," Naruto thought as he kept running.

Out of earshot, the boy kept talking to his younger brother in armor, "Alright, we'll meet up in Lunchtime, sound good?" Edward asked his brother Alphonse.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Ed," but before Al could leave, he and Edward heard a girl saying something about them.

"O.M.G!" The girl with dark blue hair that has a cowlick sticking out said. "Look at that little kid talking to that guy in armor, he looks SO omega adorable!" The girl said. Alphonse sweat dropped while Edward had a tick grown on the side of his forehead.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!" Edward yelled, Alphonse managed to grab him by the shoulders before Edward could go confront the girl.

"Saythatagaincowlick, IDAREyoutocallmeadorableagain!" Edward started yelling quickly.

"Oh my God, he looks even cuter when he's angry, I can't even understand him!" The girl said happily. The other girl next to her who had long dark green hair and wearing glasses sighed.

"You just made fun of his height Mato," the taller girl said, she grabbed Mato by the arm and pulled her towards the other direction, "Come on, we're going to be late."

Mato gave the taller girl a sad look, "Awww, but I want to hug him, he looks so cute but I guess not as cute as Becky," Mato said, this comment had Edward grow even more tick marks all over his head.

"COMEBACKHEREI'LLSHOWYOUJUSTHOWCUTEYOUREALLYTHINKIAMANDWHATDOYOUMEANNOTASCUTEWHATTHEHELLISTHATSUPPOSEDTOMEAN?!" Edward continued to yell out to Mato in anger with Alphonse dragging him away.

"Ed, just let it go, you're going to be late," Alphonse said, trying to calm his hot-tempered brother.

They managed to leave though not unnoticed by the many students who all sweat dropped at scene they all witnessed which didn't last long as everyone started heading to their classes.

Backwhere Naruto is, he was able to find the door to his first block classroom which is English, he grabbed the doorknob, turning it, and opened the door and into the classroom.

The room was big enough to have twelve students in it including the teacher, Naruto saw the teacher's desk in front of him and it was placed in front of the chalkboard. The students desks were placed in three rows of four desks and all were empty.

"Looks like I'm the first one here," Naruto said to himself, he picked a seat and sat in the first desk in the third row, he then looked out the window, seeing the trees from a far and simply stared at them in thought.

"First day in high school," Naruto thought, "By the end of the semester, I'm going to be closer to my goal," he gave a determined smile, he stopped daydreaming when he heard the door opening. Coming through the door was a teen with orange hair, wearing a white button up shirt and brown pants and carrying a bag over his shoulder.

The orange hair teen noticed Naruto in the classroom and raised his hand, "Hey," he greeted, "This is English Class, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen the teacher yet or anyone else, your the second guy to enter," he explained.

"Really, guess everyone's running late then," The teen said, he then walked over and sat in a desk behind Naruto.

Feeling an introduction is needed and since Naruto and the other teen are going to be classmates, he might as well get to know the guy. Naruto pointed to himself with his thumb and gave a smile, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a Freshman here!"

The teen was caught of guard by Naruto's greeting but he returned the smile and gave a nod, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Freshman," the orange hair teen introduced himself.

Just then, a young man wearing a straw hat over his head burst through the door, "Yosh! I made it!" The boy cheered. Naruto and Ichigo jumped in their seat at the sudden appearance of the teen and stared at him in question. The student in the straw hat looked around in the classroom, at first confused if he was in the right one but then he gave a wide smile when he saw Naruto and Ichigo.

"Hi, you guys here for English?" The teen asked, Ichigo managed to calmed down and responded.

"Yeah, the teacher isn't here yet and there's still other students coming," Ichigo explained.

"Ah, okay," the young man then took a seat in the second seat of the second row next to Ichigo.

"So, who are you guys?" The straw hatted young man asked.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto said

"Ichigo." Ichigo also greeted.

The straw hatted young man gave the both of them the widest smile they have ever seen.

"Cool, my name's Luffy!" The student named Luffy greeted.

Right after Luffy said his name, another student came through the door, he had spiky pink hair and wore a scarf. When he noticed the three in the classroom, he waved at them.

"Hey, is this English class?" The spiky hair teen asked.

"Yep, your the fourth one who came, the teacher isn't here but he should be here soon," Naruto said.

"Alright, that's fine," the teen then to a seat in front of Luffy.

"You guys Freshman?" He asked.

"I am," Luffy said.

"Us too," Naruto also responded.

"Me too, I actually just moved here recently with a couple of my friends, my name's Natsu by the way," Natsu said.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Luffy!"  
"My name's Naruto!"  
"Hey, I'm Ichigo."

Natsu suddenly started staring at Ichigo for a second then started to laugh.

Ichigo gave a confused look, "What's so funny?"

Naruto and Luffy also gave Natsu a questioning look.

Natsu managed to stop laughing but still had a grin on his face, "Why did your parents named you "Strawberry"?

After hearing that, Luffy and Naruto began to laugh as well while Ichigo had an annoyed look on him

"That's what your name means?" Luffy said.

"Did your parents mistook you for a girl or what?" Natsu added.

Ichigo normal scowl began to go deeper, "Shut up, that's not what my name's supposed to mean!" Before anyone could comment further, two students walked in, one was a girl in pigtails and the other was a boy with white hair.

When the two noticed the four other students, she gave them a friendly smile and a wave, "Hi there, is this English class?" The girl in pigtails asked.

The four boys nodded, "Yeah, your in the right class," Naruto said.

"Well, that's good," the girl then walked towards them along with the boy next to her, "This is actually our first year in this school, My name's Maka, and this is my friend Soul," she introduced.

The white hair teen raised his hand, "Yo," he said.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," "My name's Luffy, nice to meet you!" "I'm Natsu!" "Ichigo."

Right after Ichigo said his name, Soul snickered, "Dude, your name's "Strawberry"? He said.

"I know right, that's what I said!" Natsu said, Ichigo had a tick mark on the side of his face and was about to retort when he saw Maka elbowed Soul on the side.

"In one way, that's what it translate to," Maka then looked directly at Ichigo, "But it also means "He who Protects", am I right?"

Ichigo was surprised to hear that she knew.

"Yeah, that's it." He nodded in gratitude and Maka returned it with a smile that says you're welcome.

The students in the room then heard voices coming from the hallway.

"Sorry I made you do that Al."

"Don't worry about it, well, I'll see you later Ed."

After that, a boy with blonde hair wearing a black button up shirt and for some reason is wearing gloves came through the door.

When he first entered, he was surprised to see the students in the classroom staring at him.

"Uh...Hi?" The boy said. The students responded with a greeting smile.

"Hi, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

The boy gave a surprised look at the sudden question but then relaxed, "My name's Edward."

Maka came up to him and raised her hand in greeting, "It's nice to meet you Edward, my name's Maka!" She said in a cheerful tone, "Do you mind telling me about yourself, I would like to get to know everyone here," Edward was again surprised at the girl's enthusiasm but nonetheless nodded.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

But before Maka could ask, another student came in, and it would be understatement to say that he stood out the most compare to everyone else in the class, "As if I have to go, what do I need English for anyway?" The student muttered, he had long silver hair with dog ears sticking out on top of his head and wore a red shirt and red pants, he also had a sword in his belt and he was barefooted too.

The students stared at him in either confusion or wonderment, the one who was most curious about the silver hair teen was Luffy, Natsu, Naruto and Ichigo.

When the silver hair teen noticed the stares he' been getting, he gave a unfriendly look, "What?" He said.

Maka blinked in order to stop staring and approached him with a friendly smile, "Um, hi, are you here for English?" Maka asked, the silver hair teen responded with snort.

"Well why else would I be here?" Was the teen's response, Maka and the others were taken aback by his tone and some even frowned.

"Okay, my name's Maka, what's your name?" She still had her friendly smile on which the teen did not return with.

The teen didn't respond for a second then gave a somewhat irritated sigh, "Inuyasha," he said and went without saying another word and to the last desk in the corner.

Maka can only watch him go with a confused look, Soul on the other hand frowned at Inuyasha's tone as well did Ichigo.

"Hey man, that wasn't cool, she was only being nice," Soul said to him. Inuyasha then sat in the desk with his legs crossed in his seat.

"I'm not here to make friends, just here to get the semester over with," Inuyasha responded. Before anymore could be said, another student came through the door. It was a girl with long orange hair and nothing more could be said fore Luffy immediately got up and waved his hand happily.

"Hey Nami, I didn't know you had this class!" Luffy said, the girl was both surprised and confused at the boy calling out to her.

"Um, are you talking to me?" The orange hair girl said.

"Oh, so you know her Luffy?" Naruto asked Luffy.

"Yep, she's part of my crew!" Luffy asnwered. The orange hair girl confusion grew.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nami, I'm Natsu!" Natsu said.

"Wait hold on a sec-" "I'm Naruto, hope to know more about you Nami!" Naruto interrupted.

"But I'm not-" "Hey Nami, you look kind of different, did you get a hair cut?" Luffy also interrupted.

The orange hair girl became irritated from the interruptions she was getting and started to yell, "Would just hold it for one minute?!"

Everyone flinched except for Inuyasha who was trying to take a nap.

"My name isn't Nami, it's Lina, okay?" The girl named Lina said as she pointed at Luffy.

The room went silent for a minute, Lina feeling satisfied that she managed to explain until Luffy broke it with a gasp.  
"I didn't know Nami had another sister?!"

Lina fell to the floor dramatically while some of the students sweat dropped.

"You didn't know she had a sister?" Naruto questioned.

"Hadn't she introduced to you?" Natsu also questioned.

Luffy shook his head, "I only met Nami's older sister but she never told me she had another one."

"Um, guys," Edward started, "She might not be related to this Nami girl."

Luffy looked down in thought, "So, is she your sister?" Luffy asked Ichigo who was dumbfounded by the question.

"Why are you asking me?!"

Naruto pointed at Ichigo's hair, "Well, you got orange hair like her," he said.

"Yeah, so that would make sense," Natsu agreed.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"Hey, how about you ask me?" The students looked back at Lina.

"Wouldn't it makes sense since it is "me" your talking about and since I'm the one who knows my family?" Lina said in a matter of fact tone.

Luffy pondered for a bit, "I guess that could work," he said.

"You guess?" Lina repeated, just how naive is this boy?

"So," Luffy began, "Are you-" "Let me answer for you," Lina cut in.

"No, I'm not related to Nami or that guy over there, I've never met them, never heard of them, so in other words we're not related," Lina explained, she smiled as she finally got through the head of the boy in the straw hat, however, the boy pouted.

"You didn't have to cut me off," Luffy said.

Lina gave an exasperated look.

"Yeah, shouldn't you let him finish asking the question before you answer?" Natsu said.

Lina had to resist not to fall on the floor again since her nose hurt after doing that the first time.

"Are you kidding me, that's what you guys were doing to me when I first tried to explain?!" Lina yelled.

"Sheesh, can you keep it down," Inuyasha spoke up, "I'm trying to get some shut eyes."

Lina now became furious, "I wouldn't have to yell if that guy in the straw hat didn't annoy me, and what's up with that outfit?!" Inuyasha's dog ears perked up as he stood up straight from his seat.

"What about my outfit?!" He yelled.

"Dude, you do know there's a dress code, right?" Soul said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "So what, I'll wear whatever I want."

"Oooh, watch out, we got a rebel," Lina said sarcastically.

Inuyasha growled, "Zip it carrot top!"

"Hey don't call her carrot top!" Ichigo stood up from his seat.

Inuyasha smirked, "Huh, I guess carrot tops got to stick together," he said.

"Shut it dog ears!" Both Ichigo and Lina said.

"So you guys ARE related!" Luffy said.

"SHUT UP LUFFY!" Both Lina and Ichigo yelled.

Inuyasha stood up, fury was all over his face when he heard what Lina and Ichigo had said. "What did you two just call me?!"

"Hey guys, calm down," Edward tried to reason

"Stay out of this kid!" Inuyasha said to Edward, the blond boy then had tick marks all over him.

Inuyasha didn't predict that the short boy would have a temper over his height and in response came over to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING KID!" Edward yelled in anger in Inuyasha's face while everyone else was in shock at Edward's outburst.

"Whoa, Ed, chill out," Soul said.

Edward still gripped onto Inuyasha shirt, Inuyasha was surprised to witness the boy's strength but he wasn't going to let this runt tell him off.

"Well, I do have to lean down to see you, don't I?" Inuyasha said in a calm tone but he smirking as he said it.

The smirk disappeared and Inuyasha watches in surprise as Edward's face turn completely red, steam was coming out of his ears and his clenched fist started shaking.

"Sheesh, you're that self conscious over your height, not my fault that you were born a r-" Edward's fist made contact with Inuyasha's face and it made the half-demon fly to the other side of the room.

Everyone stared in shock except for Luffy who was chuckling at the scene before him.

"Man," Natsu started as he stood up, "That kid's all fired up!" His comment was heard by Edward which led the Alchemist reaching for Inuyasha's desk and throwing it at Natsu. The fire wizard didn't see the attack coming and the desk ended up hitting him.

"I'M NOT A KID, I'M TEENAGER DAMMIT!" Edward yelled.

"Well you sure act like-" Soul was cut off when Maka slammed a book over his head and he ends up falling to the floor, unconscious.

"You're not helping Soul," Maka said.

Inuyasha rubbed his left cheek, "Not bad," he admitted, Edward looked at him as he got up and had a smile on him when he heard what Inuyasha sad.

"For a runt."

Edward's face went red with anger again and he marched up to him, but he ends up hitting the wall beside him, when Natsu regained his senses after being hit by the desk, the pink hair boy threw the desk back in rage, however, the students in the classroom did not expect to know Natsu would retaliate and so most managed to get out of the way before they would get hit by the desk, except for Ichigo whose head was hit by the edge of the desk Natsu threw at Edward.

"THAT WAS FOR THROWING A DESK AT ME YOU JERK!" Natsu yelled in anger. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he felt anger rising in him, he looked over to see Maka holding a book, he grabbed it much to Maka's surprise and threw it at Natsu which he managed land a hit on Natsu's forehead.

"YOU ALMOST HIT ME WITH THAT DESK YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled, and soon now Ichigo was suddenly in the fight between Edward who was yelling at Natsu while also trying to land a punch on Inuyasha, and Natsu yelling at Ichigo who yelled back too.

Lina sweat dropped at the scene, she heard someone chuckling and looked over to see it was the boy named Luffy who was chuckling, "These guys sure has a temper don't they," Luffy said, Lina walked over to him.

"Your right about that, but don't forget that this started because of you," Lina pointed at Luffy, she then noticed him wearing a straw hat.

"Hey, what's with dumb straw hat?" Lina asked as she poked the hat, unknown by her that she just made Luffy mad.

"HEY, DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HAT!" Lina jumped back as Luffy got in her face, she put his hand on his face and pushed him back.

"DON'T JUST SCREAM AT MY FACE YOU IDIOT!" Lina yelled back.

"Hey, come on guys," Naruto spoke up, "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Your not helping whiskers!" Lina told Naruto.

" _Oh here we go,_ " someone that was deep within Naruto said.

"DON'T CALL ME WHISKERS!" Naruto yelled at Lina.

From outside the classroom and in the hallways, Eren was heading towards his first block class, " _Alright, the first day of school, I wonder what kind of classmates I'll meet?"_ Eren thought to himself.

"Excuse me!" Eren turns around to see who was calling him, a short boy with spiky hair and wearing a pyramid as a medallion comes running towards him, "I'm sorry to bug you on your way to class, but I was wondering if you can help me?" the young boy asked. Eren nodded at the surprisingly short boy, was he in a middle school level?

"Sure, what is it?"

The boy reached into his pocked and took out his class schedule, "I was wondering if you know where this class room is, I came in a little late and didn't have enough time to check the map clearly," the boy said, Eren looked over the schedule.

"Oh, that's the same class I'm going to," Eren said, "It should be down this hallway, you can come and follow me."

The boy smiled happily, "Really, thanks, my names Yugi by the way," the boy named Yugi introduced himself.

"My name's Eren."

The two then heard the tardy bell ring and Eren and Yugi then started picking up the pace and walked down the hallway, "So, what year are you in?" Eren decided to ask.

"I'm a first year, I just transfer here along with my friends not too long ago actually," Yugi explained.

"Really, me too," Eren said, "I came from a city call Wall Maria," Eren then cringed, "Well, by now I'm living in Wall Rose."

"Hm? I've never heard of that place before, what's it like," Yugi asked, Eren felt a little uncomfortable for a minute, it was common for people not to know about the place where he came from since he himself isn't exactly a native in this world.

"Well, um..." Eren thought about how he should describe it, his home city wasn't in the best shape right now, just when he was about to tell Yugi the "good part" of his home, both Eren and Yugi stopped in shock when a desk was suddenly thrown by in front of them and hitting the wall. They heard yelling and the two looked to their right to see an open door that is their classroom.

"You take back what you said!"

"As if I'm going to say sorry to a shrimp like you!"

"Who are you calling a shrimp, I'm seventeen years old!"

"He wasn't even talking to you, he was talking to me!"

"He might as well be talking to the both of you!"

Eren and Yugi looked inside and saw students practically fighting each other but it looked too ridiculous the way their doing it to even guess if its something serious or not.

"Uh, I guess this our classroom," Eren said.

"Oh, okay," Yugi scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly, he never would of thought he would get classmates this active.

 _"They're acting more childlike than I have ever seen in high school students,"_ the spirit in Yugi's puzzle said.

The two then saw a girl in pig tails reached for her book that fell to the floor as everyone else started pounding on each other, picking the book up, she closed it together and then saying, "Makaaaaaaaaaa" as if she was powering up, she turned to the students who were at each others throats.

"CHOP!" within a minute, Maka hit every student on the head with her book but stopped when she was about to raise her book at the boy wearing a straw hat.

"Wait, not the hat!" Luffy said, and out of kindness at least to the boy's point of view, Maka hit the straw hat wearing boy in the face, knocking him down, but in some bizarre twist, Luffy sprang back up and looked unharmed.

"Thanks," he said, Maka stared at him in shock for a minute but blinked when she noticed Eren and Yugi standing by the door, she looked at them and gave them a welcoming smile.

"Hi, are you here for English class?" she asked cheerfully, standing up straight and holding the book behind her back. Eren and Yugi blinked in confusion to the sudden change the girl showed, though it was only for her to be polite.

"Uh...yeah," Eren said. Maka rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry for the mess in here, it sort of started off with a misunderstanding," she said. Ichigo rubbed his head from the pain he received from the Maka-chop.

"Yeah, no kidding," he said.

"Hey, I wouldn't even start a fight if that kid hadn't thrown the first punch," Inuyasha said, even though he would of started a fight most likely, "Ow, you know that freaking hurt," he added as he rubbed his bruised head.

Edward mimicked Inuyasha's action over his hurting head, "For once I agree, and would you stop calling me kid," he said out of irritation. When it looks as if another argument that would lead to a fight once again is about to happen, Yugii noticed a figure coming from the hallway.

"Hey, I think someone's coming," Yugi said.

The students looked at Yugi, "Is it another student?" Naruto asked.

Yugi squinted his eyes, "He looks kind of older, I think that's the teacher coming!"

The students eyes widen, they looked at each other, then looked at the mess they made in the classroom, they looked back at each other with eyes widening even more and finally everyone scattered across the room.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I can't get in trouble on the first day in school!" Maka said in panic.

"This is all your fault dog ears!" Edward said to Inuyasha.

"You want to come at me again!?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Would you guys knock it off!?" Lina said.

Seeing as the students are trying to clean up, Yugi and Eren joined in to help them.

From within the hallways, a man who was the English Teacher, carrying a plastic bag that had his lunch in it along with his bottle of water, is heading for his first block class, he would of been there earlier if the principal didn't call him up just for a short chat.

 _"Now Mr. Spiegel, I trust that you know why you are here to begin with?"_

Spike knew very well why he was here, and even though there was a purpose, he didn't like the fact that he was basically forced to be a teacher, and why a teacher of all things? Couldn't they just hire him as a janitor, apparently not, instead he was hire in a career in which he never studied for, never even liked highschool and most of all never liked kids.

"All this over a stupid debt," Spike sighed, he just needs one semester and he'll be out of here, if it wasn't for the pay(Which isn't even a good pay) he would of tried to escape his situation, even if it took him countless of times. But now isn't the time to ponder, they may be kids, but they could be well behaved, Spike HOPED that they won't be annoying, though when Ed was still around he had gotten used to her, maybe he'll get used to his students too.

His students, it sounded so strange in his mind.

Spike saw the door to his class and was about to enter when something caught his eye.

"Why is there a desk out here?" he questioned, the desk was just simply lying there beside the wall that has a crack on it as if someone threw the desk and hit the wall, Spike looked back to the classroom door, wondering if something had happened. He reached for to door knob and turned it, entering the classroom only to see the disaster that happened in there.

Sitting in their seats were his students who upon noticing his arrival gave Spike a greeting smile.

"Good morning Sensei!"

Oh, this is going to be hell.

The classroom had torn papers and books in the corners of the room and some of the torn papers looked like they were shoved into the book shelves and in books as well, there was a large crack on the window and walls and he could see the bruises that were in some of the students faces. After the students said there greeting except for Inuyasha who rested the side of his face on his hand and his elbow on the desk, Spike had a surprised expression on him.

"What happened in here?" he asked the students, some of the students made an "Umm" sound while others looked at the other direction to avoid eye contact.

"You know what, I don't even want to know," Spike said and he headed for his desk which surprisingly didn't have a scratch on it.

"Let's get introduction out of the way okay?" He said calmly, "The name is Spike, but you can call me Mr. Spiegel, and I'll be your English teacher for the first semester."

 _"And hopefully the last,"_ Spike thought to himself. Now meeting this man with brown fuzzy hair wearing a navy blue shirt with his sleeves pulled back and wearing dark pants, the students were surprised by how lay back their teacher is, even when he saw the mess that still show in the classroom he just told them not to even explain. He seemed like a cool guy would be Soul's thoughts.

Spike pulled out some drawers and managed to find the clip board for attendance, "Okay, let's start with a roll call," but before Spike could call out a name, Luffy raised his hand.

"Hey, Mr. Teacher guy!" Luffy said as he waved his hand around, Spike blinked in surprised, "I have a question!"

"Mr. Spiegel's fine kid, and what's your question?" Spike asked, Luffy placed his hand over his straw hat which Spike just now noticed and found it strange since it wasn't really that hot today and their in the middle of Spring.

"When's Lunchtime?" A few of the students chuckled at his question while others gave Luffy a bemused look, which includes Spike.

"Your serious?" Luffy nodded at Spike, the teacher looked at his watch, "Well, after third block, that'll be when Lunch starts so in about 3 and a half hours you'll ha-"

Luffy interrupted Spike with a yell, "THREE HOURS, I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG?!" Luffy had a sad look on him while others rubbed their ears in how loud the young man in the straw hat is.

"Kid, it's not an eternity," Spike said, he then put his plastic bag which had a sandwich in it and his drink on his desk, unknown by him that Luffy who just now noticed Spike's lunch now began to stare at it, his stomach growling only a little.

"Alright so roll call," Spike said but just as he was about to start, Naruto also raised his hand.

"Hey, Mr. Spiegel," Naruto began, "Do you live in Leafcity?"

Spike gave Naruto a questioning look over the random question but decided to answer anyway, "I'm not from Leafcity, I live on a ship," he answered.

Ichigo then raised his hand, "So what, you mean like on a boat?" He asked. Natsu put a hand to his stomach which began to ache as soon as any sort of transportation vehicles were mention.

"No I mean on a space ship," Spike answered, "Look can we just get to the-"

"You live on a space ship, really?! Eren said in amazement.

"No way, that's so cool, are you an alien?!" Luffy said.

"So you actually went to outer space?" Maka raised her hand and asked.

"Yeah right, there's no way," Lina said in disbelief.

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose when his students basically started asking him all sorts of question, them raising their hands are basically pointless by now if they're just going to ask their question anyway, _"Keep it together Spike, just keep it together,"_ Spike mentally encouraged himself.

"Look, you can ask your questions once I'm finish with roll call, if I can even start on it," apparently calling roll will just have to wait even longer when someone had burst through the door, the students and the teacher was surprised when a girl with long blonde pigtails came in the classroom panting, showing signs that she was running as fast as she can to get here.

"I'm...sorry...for being...late," she breathed out, Spike looked at the girl in surprise.

"It's alright, you managed to make it here in time before I even did roll call," Spike said, Usagi forced herself to stand up straight, revealing her large blue eyes.

"Really...that's good," her breathing slowed down and she let out a smile of relief.

Spike pointed at the door, "Do you think you get that desk outside, you can just bring it and sit in it," Spike directed, the girl looked confused for a moment until she turned around to see that there was indeed a desk outside, after panicking over the fact that she overslept this morning, she's been so focused in getting to class that she didn't even notice it.

"Um, okay Mr..."

"Spiegel," Spike answered.

"Okay Mr. Spiegel," Usagi went back outside to get the desk as Spike looked back to his students, but he felt something amiss, he looked over to his desk and realized that his lunch was gone, leaving only a plastic bag, he jumped got out of his seat in surprise and looked at his students, "Hey who took my lunch?!" Spike demanded to know as Usagi walked back in with the desk in hand and set it between Inuyasha and Lina.

The Teacher and students then heard chewing noises and all eyes and hears followed directly to Luffy, the young man in the straw hat had both cheeks puffed up and the students observed as Luffy swallowed Spike's sandwich, "Thanks for the meal!" Luffy said as he gave his wide smile.

Spike was speechless as to how casually Luffy just took his lunch, what became strange was the fact that how Luffy was able to take Spike's sandwich from his seat without him even noticing, what he also didn't notice was the look of utter shock the students had on their face, like something bizarre just happened without Spike noticing when he was talking to Usagi, he shook out of his thoughts and glared at the young man, "Kid, that wasn't even your meal," Spike said, irritation was rising in his voice.

Luffy didn't seem to listen or maybe he did and he just didn't care as he looked at Spike's water bottle, "Hey, are you going to drink that?" Luffy asked.

Spike had the urge to slap his face but he resisted so that he could remain his cool composure, he instead sighed and looked down, "Why would you expect me to say yes?!" Spike asked the teen.

"So its a yes, thanks!" Luffy said, Spike was about to yell at the teen to stop fooling around-unless he was that naive-when he saw the young man stretched, literally STRETCHED, his arm like rubber and grabbed the bottle water, Spike mind couldn't register just what was happening until Luffy's hand managed to grabbed the water bottle that Spike reacted.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Spike yelled as he tried to take a step back but ends up tripping and falling back, after Spike's yell, everyone in the classroom reacted.

"WHOA, so I wasn't just seeing things, your arm literally just stretched!" Naruto said in awed.

"Are you a wizard or something?!" Natsu asked.

"Seriously, what the hell just happened?!" Ichigo questioned, blinking his eyes in case if he was hallucinating.

"I've never seen such a strange ability before," Maka comment.

"That was pretty weird, but kind of cool," Soul said.

"Wha-how-wa-how?!" Lina tried to speak but was just too shock to even form words, Edward was the same as he too just stared at Luffy, his mind not comprehending or refusing to comprehend that Luffy's arm just stretched into abnormal lengths, it wasn't human.

Inuyasha and Eren just stared at Luffy, not even speaking a word since they themselves were too shock, Yugi on the other hand who was at first startled by the ability Luffy possessed but then looked at Luffy in awe as well did Usagi.

Spike managed to stand back up, his eyes only focusing on the young man who was apparently made of rubber and who was also drinking Spike's water.

When Luffy realized the attention he was giving, he put the water bottle down and gave everyone a smile, "Oh yeah, I'm a rubber man!" he exclaimed cheerfully and pulled his cheek, stretching it to inhuman length to prove his point, the students watched in awe.

Spike blinked once, then five times to see if what he was seeing is real, "Okay," he said slowly, he sat back to his seat, "So, your made of...rubber?" Spike asked just to be sure if he heard right, when Luffy nodded Spike just responded with another "Okay."

Maka looked at the teacher curiously, "Mr. Spiegel, you weren't told about the students you'll be having?" she asked.

"Oh they told me," Spike said, "They just didn't mention that I'll have students who can do...that, do the rest of you have anything...special they should to tell me about themselves?" Spike asked.

The students looked among each other in questioning, he didn't know? Though it was a surprise to them that Luffy has that strange ability but after hearing stories about the school and the students that will participate in, it was expected for them to witness students with unique powers and the like. It should of been mention at least once to this teacher, was this teacher just hired by the last minute, if that's the case, what was the reason for hiring him and why wasn't he even mention about the abilities the students have.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Everyone turned their heads to Yugi who was raising his hand, "Since Mr. Spike needs to make a roll call, and he also doesn't know much about us, how about we let Mr. Spiegel call out our names and we introduce ourselves, we can even show what we can do so that way won't be expecting any surprises!" the young boy suggested, most were considering the idea while Edward was relieved to see someone whose basically shorter in height than he was. He then cursed himself for admitting that he was short.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Naruto agreed.

"Can we do it Mr. Spiegel?" Maka asked the teacher, Spike was still recovering from his shock due to the fact that one of his students is made out rubber but he regained his senses, its not a bad idea, he could see what these students of his can do and once all surprises is out of the way, Spike could regain his composure..

"Alright, I think I'm the one whose benefiting this the most," Spike said, the students all quietly cheered in excitement as everyone waited in their desk for Spike to call out a name.

Spike reads out the first name from the clipboard, "Albarn Maka," he called.

Maka perked up, she ushered Soul to follow her and the two got up and stood in front of the teacher's desk, Maka faced her classmates with a smile on her face as Soul just had his hands in his pockets, looking very laid back.

"Hello everybody, my name's Maka Albarn, it's nice to meet you all!" Maka introduced herself.

"Yo, I'm Soul Eater Evans," Soul introduced himself.

"And together, we work together as a Meister and a Weapon," Maka added. Everyone looked at the two in question.

"Meister and Weapon, what do you mean?" Spike questioned the two, asking the same question everyone else had in their mind.

"Well," Maka began, "Originally, we came from a school called DWMA which stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy, we transfer here after our school faced a disaster which all ended okay, but because of the time the repair takes, we were sent here to partake and continue our studies for the rest of the semester, DWMA was place for Meisters and Weapons to attend to," Maka then pointed with her thumb at Soul, "Soul is a Weapon and I myself am a Meister," she then looked at Spike, "Is it okay to demonstrate our abilities here?"

Spike took a moment thinking about it, wondering if this was a good idea, since he doesn't want any more surprises, he decided to see what the two students got, "Go ahead, just make sure you don't blow anything up."

Maka then looked at Soul who nodded in confirmation.

The students watched in awe as well did the teacher watch in amazement when Soul's entire body suddenly brightens and into a white light, the light that is Soul went up into the air and in midair transformed into a staff with a curved blade that had red sharp like teeth at the edge of the weapon, when the weapon started to fall, Maka caught it with one hand.

"He transformed into a weapon!" Eren said out of amazement.

"So cool!" Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"You see, Weapons are living beings who has the ability to transform into one while a Meister is a able to wield him or her, this is what is called a partnership," Maka explained, "The Weapon and Meister are both people, it's not just a thing, if we acknowledge each other's will and still our breathing," Maka flipped the weapon that is Soul and the Scythe landed on the back of her hand, "Then without adding force..." everyone kept silent as they waited in anticipation in what was about to happen.

"He'll move!"

On cue, Soul started moving around Maka's hand without Maka moving, it started moving slow but soon picked up the pace and Soul was spinning around Maka's hand at an incredible speed.

"She's not even moving it!" Naruto said. The students cheered as Spike observed with with more than just interest, its not everyday that Spike gets to see such rarity even in outer space, he was also impressed by the concentration Maka has and she shows it in her expression.

Maka then suddenly grabbed the scythe by the staff and started twirling Soul around with her fingers, she too began spinning her entire body around while also wielding Soul, it was good that the classroom was big enough for Maka and Soul to present their skills, at one point Maka let Soul out of her grasp but Soul did not fall, instead he started moving all around Maka as Maka spins herself around.

"It's like their dancing!" Usagi commented.

Edward watched this presentation with an appalled look, " _She's pretty good,"_ he thought.

Maka grabbed the scythe and flipped Soul in the air, she jumped and twirl while also managing to catch Soul, when she landed, she spun her weapon one last time then ended her presentation with a finishing pose.

The students applauded and Maka bowed with Soul changing back into his human figure, as the students worded their amazement to Maka and Soul, with Maka scratching her cheek and Soul smiling with pride, Spike called out everyone's attention and said the next name.

"Dragneel, Natsu,"

"Alright! That's me!" The pink hair boy got up from his seat, walking in front of the teacher's desk and turned around, he gave a smile to the students before him.

"Hey guys! I'm Natsu, and I'm a proud member of a guild for wizards called Fairy Tail!" Natsu introduced himself.

"A wizard, really?!" Yugi said out of excitement.

"Yep, that's right, where I come from, Wizards are everywhere, and all of us have our own specialty in magic," the fire wizard explained to the young man made of rubber.

"Specialty huh?" Lina started, "So then what's yours?" Natsu grinned at her question.

"Well, there's different types of Wizards, one who can use Ice, Wind, there's even a knight whose a Wizard, there's basically all sorts of wizard with different abilities," he then began to smile, showing his fangs. "My specialty..." He crouched down and students waited in curiosity.

"Is fire," his right shoulder suddenly went into flames, students watched in shock but Natsu didn't look like he was in pain.

"I can turn any part of my body into fire."

Spike's eyes widen in surprised and moved his chair back a little out of caution, the students on the other hand watched with either amazement or with simple interest due to some of them encountering those with this ability.

"Cool, I have a brother who can do that!" Luffy said.

Natsu looked at Luffy in surprise.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"I know a guy who can do that too," Edward also claimed.

"This little guy I know can shoot out something call "Fox Fire" or something," Inuyasha said.

Natsu smiled when he heard that there were others who has the same ability as he.

"Okay so you're a Fire Wizard, big deal, its not like its anything special," Lina said, feeling that his abilities were just insulted, Natsu frowned at her.

"What do you mean not special?" He asked, Lina only responded with a smile.

"Why so surprise, its not like you'll be the only one that can use fire in this school, and besides, I'm a Sorceress, I got more magic up in one sleeve and its not just fire magic," Lina bragged.

Having his ability to be seen by the Sorceress as anything but impressive, the fire wizard felt the sudden urge to fight her, but he kept his ground, he wanted to show his attacks first before he could challenge the Sorceress, "Oh yeah, well can you do this?" Natsu began to breathe in, holding his breath while his cheeks are filled with air, the students looked at the strange display as did Spike.

"Hey kid, what are you trying to-" Spike was caught off when Natsu blew out Fire like a flamethrower, he had it up high so that he could not scorch the faces of hid classmates.

Lina's eyes widen at Natsu's sudden demonstration to his power, some watched in panic while others looked at it in amazement. When the fire wizard finished he grinned and gave the sorceress a challenging look.

"Bet you can't do that," just as he said that, the sprinklers in the class room went off and everyone was doused with water.

"Ah crap!" "AAH!" everyone screamed as the fire alarm went off.

After ten minutes, the sprinklers stopped and now everyone in the class room was soaking wet, Spike was having a lecture from possibly one of the teachers outside the classroom while everyone sat in the seats quietly.

Natsu felt a little embarrassed, he didn't mean to set of the sprinklers, he hoped that he could ease the tension with a smile, he did so while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, good performance Natsu, you sure did leave an impression on me," Lina said sarcastically, Natsu had enough of Lina.

"You want a fight!" The fire wizard challenged the sorceress with a glare so fierce, his feature became even more fierce when Lina smirked and looked away from Natsu with her arms crossed.

"Wait another three million years, who knows, you might actually have a chance by that time."

Natsu's had anger shown all over his face by Lina's taunt, he thought that a certain Ice Wizard would be his only rival, well now he just discovered another one. Natsu was about to yell at her to fight him here and now when Spike came back inside.

"Try to not let this happen again Mr. Spiegel," a woman out of the student's view said, "This may be your first day but you shouldn't just let your students demonstrate their powers so recklessly."

Spike turned around to face the woman, "Well, I would of know these kids a little bit better if your Principal had told me what more about them," Spike argued in a calm voice.

There was brief pause and a nervous laugh was heard, "Oh, you mean, you weren't notify?" The woman outside asked.

Spike dropped his shoulders at the woman's unawareness, "I guess not, well now you know," the students heard the sounds of heals tapping, "Let's avoid this sort of thing in the future, sound good Mr. Spiegel?"

Spike shrugged, "Right, it's not like I have been trying to avoid this whole thing from the start," He raised his hand in goodbye to the woman and closed the door.

"Um, Mr. Spiegel?" Yugi raised his hand, "You're not in trouble are you?"

Spike thought for a moment, "Well that depends how you look at it," the students looked at their teacher in questioning, wondering what he meant but Spike waved his hand in assurance, "I'm kidding, no ones in trouble kid."

The teacher sat down on the now soaking wet chair, "But just to be safe, if anyone else knows any other magic in here, let's just mention it and not show it," Spike suggested.

The students agreed, "Yes sir."

Spike grabbed the attendance clip board, he first flapped the clipboard a few times to dry it before he reads the next name.

"Well, since...Soul, has already come up here, then the next student I'm calling up is..." The students listened closely, wondering who the next student will be.

"Elric, Edward."

Edward got up from his seat, went in front of the teacher's desk and faced the students, "Hey, I'm Edward Elric, I'm a freshman, and also I'm an Alchemist."

"An Alchemist, you mean you make potions and stuff like that?" Eren questioned.

"Well, sort of, actually to make it more clearer, Alchemist can make anything out of matter," Edward began, "You see," Edward clapped his hands together and a blue spark was seen, he kneeled down and touched the floor, the floor began to glow as everyone stared in wonder. The students and teacher witness in utter shock as the floor Edward stood on began to break apart and he pulled out a weapon in the shape of a spears made out of the matters on the floor. He grabbed the staff of the spear as the glow of energy faded away.

"Alchemist has the ability to manipulate and alter matter and can create things out of that same matter, its called a Transmutation which has three sequence, Compensation, Deconstruction and Reconstruction, an Alchemist has the understand how a material is made, breaks it down and then recreate it into a new shape." Edward explained.

"Whoa, I don't know what you just said but that was amazing!" Luffy cheered, Edward swept dropped at the boy's enthusiasm over Edward's ability and yet not understand the work of Alchemy.

"So, what your saying is that you can create whatever object you want out of the matter that surrounds you?" Maka question, observing his ability with interest and amazement.

"Pretty much, you can't make matter out of nothing though, you have to have something with equal value in return in order for the Transmutation to work, otherwise..." Edward dragged on and Maka caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes but it only lasted for a second before Inuyasha joined in.

"Got to admit, you surprised me squirt," Inuyasha said with a smirk but then showed a brief panic as he moved his head just in time before the spear Edward threw hit him.

"Do you WANT me to come over there and kick your ass!?" Edward fumed.

The half demon stood up from his seat with the intent to fight the alchemist.

"Hey, settle down you two, there's already enough damage done in here as it is," Spike said. Though Edward wanting to finish the fight he had with Inuyasha and Inuyasha doing the same, the half demon sat back down as well did the alchemist.

Spike looked back to the clipboard, so far the students in his classroom had amazing if not strange abilities, not even in his travels did he ever come across people with powers like these students have, he wonders what the rest of the students could do and even admits in looking forward to it.

As long as the next student he calls up doesn't have a habit in destroying things with ease and ends up destroying this class and him, it should be an interesting moment to remember by.

"Inverse, Lina."

He observed as the teen with long wavy and sort of wild like orange hair stood up from her seat and walked in front of his desk. He didn't feel any sort of power from Lina but after noticing some of the students shuffle in their seats, he could only guess that they can sense her power.

"Nice to meet MOST of you," Lina said, ignoring the glare she received from Natsu and Inuyasha, "The name's Lina Inverse, as I may have mentioned before, I'm a high class Sorceress with the power of Dark Magic, White Magic, Shamanic Magic and Holy Magic," She winked at the students before her, "I definitely got more than just fire magic."

Spike had to call out to Natsu to sit back down, short tempered that pink hair student is he noted, and Spike has a feeling that Natsu won't be the only one after seeing Edward's temper over his height, this class just keeps getting better and better.

Sarcastically speaking.

"Now, out of respect for Mr. Spiegel," Lina began.

"Kissass," Inuyasha's comment earned a few chuckled from Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, and Soul. Lina glared at him for a second then cleared her throat.

"I won't be using any of my strongest magic, instead, I'll demonstrate a simple and safe magic," Lina closed her eyes and raised both of her hands, everyone watched with interest as to what Lina is about to do.

" **Levitation**!" Lina said, everyone watched as a glow surrounded Lina's entire body and a burst of wind surrounded the sorceress making some to believe that if someone opened the window, but none would get the chance to ask as they watch Lina slowly hovering and soon was off the ground and over the heads of everyone.

"COOL!" Luffy had sparkles in his eyes.

"Wow, she's flying, you're flying Lina!" Usagi cheered as well did Yugi.

Natsu was unknowingly smiling wide as Lina floated by him, "Impressive, isn't it Natsu?"

The fire wizard then realized he was showing his amazement to his new rival and forced himself to frown, "Whatever, it's okay, I guess." Natsu said although in his mind he admit that he was impressed, but isn't willing to admit it out loud.

"If you think that's okay, then watch this," Lina landed by Inuyasha and held on the the half demon's desk.

"Hey what are you-" Lina stopped Inuyasha from asking by doing the levitation spell again, another burst of wind came by and not only did Lina ended up hovering again, but Inuyasha's desk along with Inuyasha as well.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha started as he held on to his desk, the students couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's reaction and even Spike let out a chuckle.

"Put me down Witch!" Inuyasha demanded. Lina smirked over Inuyasha's distress.

"Sure thing," Lina stopped using her magic and safely landed back on the ground, Inuyasha on the other hand was dropped and landed roughly with a crash, most of the students laughed(This being Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, Edward and Soul)while others(This being Maka, Ichigo, Usagi, Yugi, Eren) looked over him to see if he was alright.

Inuyasha growled under his breath as he sat back on his seat, "Witch," he said to Lina who only grinned.

"Correction, Sorceress," she said light heartedly with a wink.

"As if there's a difference," Inuyasha said back, tension was felt in between the sorceress and the half demon and some of the students were willing to get up from their seat to either step away or join the fight that would soon break out.

"Alright, that's enough, settle down," Spike said the students, "Let's just call up the next student."

Lina sat back to her seat as Inuyasha glared at her.

"Okay, next one is..." Spike began.

"Jaeger, Eren."

Eren perked up at the call of his name, and stood up from his seats, as he walked over to the teacher's desk, he glances over his classmates from left to right, from upon entering the school, Eren was nervous, but after seeing just how bizarre these students can be with incredible powers, the nervousness Eren felt went away.

He faced his classmates with both arms behind his back.

"Hello, my name's Eren Jaeger, first year and just transferred from Wall Maria," Eren introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, you said something about that to me," Yugi said.

"Wall Maria, Isn't that the name of one of the hallways in this school?" Lina questioned.

Eren nodded, "It's out of respect for the home that I used to live in."

"Used to, what happened?" Edward asked.

"Well, right now, Wall Maria is in the middle of war, people who lived there were caught in the middle of it until we were all rescued by the same people who owns this school," Eren explained.

"I never heard of that," Naruto said.

"That's because Wall Maria isn't on this planet," Eren said.

"Are you an alien too?!" Luffy asked excitedly, Eren flinched from Luffy's sudden question, he really is naive Eren thought.

"No Luffy, he's not an alien," Spike answered for Eren, "He just came from a planet where others humans live on," Spike looked directly at Eren and gave him a sympathetic look, "I heard about what happened there, I'm sorry for what happened to your home kid."

Eren was surprised to hear that from his teacher but then understood why, news like what's happening in his world tend to be kept hidden in order to prevent from any panic spreading from other worlds, the only ones who ever heard of any news about it were people who explore the galaxies and heard stories of it, Spike was an example. The story about was kept hidden so well that if "Titans" were mention outside of that planet, people would only tilt their heads in questioning.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Naruto asked.

Eren was caught of guard from the sudden and blunt question.

"Powers?" Eren repeated.

"You wouldn't be here unless you got some kind of power," Lina said.

"Oh come on guys, maybe he's just a normal guy," Yugi said.

After Yugi said that, the students took it to consideration and was about to accept that until Eren spoke, "No, I'm...I do have an ability."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Really, can you show it to us?!" Naruto asked.

Eren was beginning to sweat, should he show it to them, it be the smartest idea to go outside first.

No, Eren didn't want to cause a commotion, even if his classmates are beyond normal as he is, he didn't want to cause a panic from the rest of the school, Levi specifically told him to only reveal his powers in case of a severe emergency, there's no way he would forget that order, or else Eren will earned a kick to the face. Again.

"I can't, sorry, but I don't think this class would be big enough for it," Eren explained, he hoped that he didn't offend anyone from not revealing his powers even when the rest would. "Sorry."

"Oh, well that's okay Eren," Eren looked up to Maka, "You don't have to show us if you don't want to."

"Yeah, it's cool, not everyone should just show their power just to get to know each other," Ichigo said. The others nodded in agreement.

"So it's a mystery power!" Luffy said. Most slapped their face at Luffy's naivety.

Eren looked over his classmates in surprise, save for Luffy who he just looked at him like he was a strange creature, he then smiled in gratitude, "Thanks everyone, I hope we have a good semester!" With that said, he went back to his desk.

Spike looked back to his clipboard and read the next students name.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo," Spike looked strangely at the orange teen who stood up from his desk, "Kid, your name's-"

"Yeah I know, just don't even point it out," Ichigo cut Spike off, the orange hair teen faces the students.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and...I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper," Ichigo introduced himself. It was strange for him to simply reveal the fact that he's a Soul Reaper.

"What's a Substitute Soul Reaper?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, Soul Reapers are people who slay hollows in order for their souls to be at rest," he tried to explain, however, his explanation only had him be asked more questions which led Ichigo to fully explain it once he's gotten comfortable in revealing his abilities and the existence of Soul Reapers. After his explanation, everyone looked at him in utter amazement.

"So what your saying is that your the grim reaper with a katana," Spike elaborated.

"Uh...yeah I guess," Ichigo said.

"Could we see it, your Soul Reaper form?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I don't think it would work out well, I be turning into a spirit and only people with spiritual powers could see Soul Reapers," Ichigo explained. The students groaned in disappointment but they got over it immediately. Ichigo sat back down to his desk as Spike called out the next student.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy sounded out a "Yosh!" And jumped out of his sit, ran towards the front of the teacher's desk and gave the students his wide smile.

"Hi, My name's Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a freshman, and..." Luffy grabbed his cheeks and stretched it for more than an inch, "I'm a rubber man!"

Even when looking at Luffy's stretched cheek then second time, no one can still get over Luffy's bizarre ability.

"How...how did you even became like that?" Edward questioned.

"When I was a kid, I ate a fruit called a Devil Fruit by accident, a Devil Fruit is this nasty tasty fruit that gives all kinds of weird abilities, like the fruit I ate is called the Gomu Gomu No Mi," Luffy then chuckled, "And now my whole body can stretch like rubber, here watch this!" Luffy ran to the end of the class and stopped when he reaches Eren. "Here, pull my finger."

Eren was baffled by the sudden question and some of the students began to chuckle, but he did what Luffy told him to do, grabbing Luffy's hand and pulling it.

Naruto made a sort of fart noise and that had most of the boys bursting with laughter.

"Really guys, that's so immature," Maka commented.

Just when Eren thought this has been a prank, Luffy ran back to the teacher's desk with Eren still holding Luffy's finger, it stretched all the way to where Luffy us and that silenced the students and teacher out of shock, it was one thing for an arm to stretch out, but for a finger to reach THAT far.

Spike had to make sure not to fall out of his chair again but he couldn't help but show his "Freaking out right now" face and neither could the students.

"Okay, you can let go now!" Luffy told Eren, Eren did what Luffy said and let go of Luffy's finger, when his finger reached back to Luffy the rubber man's hand snapped back.

"The only downside of eating the fruit is that I can't swim anymore, but that's okay, I don't need to swim to reach for my dream," Luffy said.

Naruto perked up when he heard Luffy mentioning a dream, "A dream, what's your dream?" Naruto asked.

Luffy gave not a foolish grin, but a determined one, "After I'm done with high school, I'll be setting sail with my nakamas, to find a treasure called One Piece," his grin became wider, "And become the Pirate King!"

The students and the teacher stared at the rubber man in stunned silence until Spike broke the silence with a question, "You...want to be a pirate?" Spike questioned.

Luffy nodded, "The adventure in sailing over the sea with my own crew, not just a crew but someone I can call a family of great friends."

"But pirates are bad, if you become a pirate, you'll be a wanted criminal and the Marines will be after you," Usagi spoke up.

"Yeah but whose to say all pirates are bad?" Luffy asked, "Yeah there are bad pirates, but I met this one pirate who was the captain of his own crew," Luffy held on to his straw hat over his head, "That pirate's name is Shanks, he gave me this hat as a promise to return it to him once I become strong enough with my own strong crew and meet him in the New World, to be a pirate is to be free, and being the Pirate King is proof of the freedom of life I lived."

The silence returned once again, this time it was a mixture of stunned and respect, the first impression they got with Luffy was that he's a bumbling idiot, but as it turns out, there's more to him under all that naivety, there was a dreamer, a young man whose not afraid in going all the way to reach for his dream, and the way he spoke of his own crew was heart warming. The way Luffy is standing there holding on to his hat like its his treasure makes him look like a role model, a good leader, and a great captain. Perhaps everyone in class misjudged him.

The silence was interrupted by a growl coming from Luffy's stomach, "Hey Mr. Teacher, you got another sandwich?" Luffy asked Spike.

"Sit back down," Spike said instead of answering to Luffy, the rubber man chuckled as all the students sweat dropped, apparentlyit regardless of how good of a captain he would be, he's still a bumbling idiot made of rubber.

When Luffy sat back down, Spike called out another student.

"Mutou, Yugi."

Yugi stood up-well, more like jumped down-from his seat and walked towards the teacher's desk.

"What the hell, he's just as short as that braided hair kid!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Edward barked.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head over the comment, its not like he chose to be one of the shortest guy in a high school level.

When he faced the students, he waved at them with a smile on him, "Hi everybody, my name's Yugi, I'm a freshman in high school and I hope that I can get to know all of you for the rest of the semester!" Yugi said happily.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Usagi quietly said to herself.

"Dude, you're in a high school level?" Soul questioned out of disbelief.

Lina sighed, "Honestly, you get guys too tall for their age and you get guys too short, is there ever someone that's in a normal level?"

Yugi laughed, "Yeah, I tried my best though."

"Guys, knock it off!" Maka said to everyone, she then looked back at Yugo, "So, what can you tell us about yourself Yugi?"

Yugi pondered for a moment, "Well, I love to play games, card games are my favorite to play," Yugi began, "And, oh, I can introduce to you my friend!" Yugi picked up the pyramid that is his medallion.

"Your friend?" Spike questioned.

Yugi nodded, "His name's Yami Yugi, but sometimes I call him the other Yugi, you guys want to meet him? Yugi asked his classmates.

Everyone said yes and Yugi grabbed the pyramid, "Are you ready to meet them other Yugi?" Yugi asked.

"I'm ready," Yami Yugi said.

Everyone watched with interest as Yugi's pyramid began to glow, the bright light surrounded the pyramid was blinding that everyone had to shield their eyes.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!"

The students and teacher heard the voices of both Yugi and another voice no one recognized.

Some of the students lowered their hand to see what was happening and so saw a blue light surrounding Yugi, when the light finally dimmed, everyone was able to see and were completely caught off guard at what they were all seeing right now.

Standing there in Yugi's place was a young man that bear resembles to Yugi only much taller, he had his fist on his hip showing confidence, and his eyes were much sharper if not they seem older.

Maka blinked in surprise, out of curiosity, she activated her Soul Perception and what she saw surprised her, "This is...another person entirely," Maka thought, as she looked at Yugi she noticed something in the corner of her eye, from where Naruto and Ichigo are, she could see that each person had a second soul which was baffling to her. Maka stopped using her Soul Perception when the newcomer spoke in a voice that is not Yugi.

"I am Yami Yugi, a pharaoh who once lived thousands of years ago," the new comer name Yami Yugo said.

"W-where's Yugi, the other yugi, I mean the first Yugi(wait technically Yami Yugu lived first before Yugi), I mean the shorter one?!" Usagi questioned.

"Don't worry, he's safe within this puzzle," he pointed at the pyramid, "He can hear you all as well."

"Wow, you're not Yugi, but you look just like him sort of," Maka said.

Yami Yugi nodded, "I believed Yugi is to be a reincarnation of me, the fact that it was he who managed to solve this puzzle and he bears resembles of me was a work of Fate itself."

The students began asking him question, such as where did he come from, how old is he and what's life like living inside the puzzle, all questions were answered and everyone were amazed by it.

When Yami Yugi answered that he came from Edgypt, Eren asked what life was like there, and that led him to tell the tale that is the shadow games that took place there.

"Whoa..." Ichigo said.

"No way, you're kidding, that kind of power can destroy the world?" Lina said.

When Yami Yugi nodded rather in a nonchalant way, some students paled at the thought and this includes Spike.

"But you managed to seal it, so it's okay now right?" Usagi asked.

Yami Yugu went silent for a few seconds, "For now," even more students began to pale.

"I made sure to make the puzzles difficult to solve in order for the seal to remain, I thought for it to never be solved until Yugi, my other self, solved it within years," Yami Yugi explained, "To solve a puzzle just like that, it would grant to solver great knowledge, though in reality, spirits of Egypt would take over the body of the solver, while some may do that, I prefer to take turns and only take over when it is absolutely necessary."

"Knowledge huh, I sure had enough if that," Edward commented.

After the students were done giving their questions and receiving answers, Yami Yugi transformed and Yugi was back, the boy sat back down on his seat as Spike reads out the next name.

"Tsukino, Usagi." Usagi stood up from her seat went in front of the teacher's desk, one thing everyone can agree, Usagi is a beautiful girl that made some of the boys blush and the girls feel a little envious over her beauty, "Hi everyone, it's nice to meet all of you, my name is Usagi Tsukino, and I'm a Sailor Scout!"

Usagi then gasped, "Oh, but don't tell anyone about that please!"

Everyone looked at her in question, "Huh, why not?" Eren asked.

"Well, you see, my identity is supposed to be a secret, even when I'm transferred to this school filled with people with amazing abilities I still had to be careful," Usagi explained, "Don't tell anyone, but I actually have an alter ego, not like Yugi, I mean I go the name of Sailor Moon and protect those that I care and protect the innocence."

"You're a superhero?!" Luffy shouted.

"SHHHH!" Usagi shushed him, "Yes, but no one is supposed to know!"

"If that's the case, then why are you telling us your true identity?" Maka questioned.

"Oh well, you guys have been showing who you are and what your abilities are like, I just thought I would be fair and do the same, but I want all of you to keep my other identity a secret okay!"

"So if what your saying is true, why not show us some proof?" Edward suggested.

"Yeah, change just like how Yugi did!" Naruto said.

"It be cool to see," Soul said.

Usagi blinked, "You want me," she then blushed, "To change in front of all of you?"

All the males blinked a few times after hearing her say that and slowly their faces turned red save for Luffy who only looked at the others in confusion and Spike who scratched his cheek but smirked at the boys reaction.

"W-what, no!" Edward said in panic.

"That's not we meant!" Soul said.

"You know what, forget it, we believe you!" Ichigo said.

Usagi let out breath, she's not used to transforming in front of others, though she wonders why the boys were panicking. The Sailor scout sat back down as Spike looked down on his clipboard.

Only two students left, "Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto smiled as his name was called and stands up from his seat, like all the students before, he comes in front of the teacher's desk and faces his classmates.

"Hi, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a freshman, my home is Leafcity, and it's been great getting to know all of you so far!" Naruto said with his trademark smile, "Now, to show Mr. Spiegel what I can do, just watch this."

Naruto did hand signs with both hands at a quick pace, everyone watched closely and curiously.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

A puff of smoke surround Naruto, when the smoke cleared, the students let pout a sound of awe when they see not one, but three Narutos standing in front of them.

Spike had to blinked twice to see if he was seeing double, but nope, there were indeed three Narutos standing in front of his desk.

"As a ninja, using shadow clones jutsu is my specialty, and it's not the only technique I can do," Naruto explained.

"You're a ninja, that's so cool!" Luffy said.

"I actually know a guy whose sort of like this a ninja," Soul said.

Naruto smiled as the student's showing their interest, "That's right, I've been training as a ninja since I was a kid, and just like Luffy, I also have a dream, and that's to become the next mayor of Leafcity!"

The students were surprised to hear that and some gave their support to Naruto, they asked him a few question which one of the question Naruto answered that his favorite food is ramen, they were nearly done asking questions when Maka raised her hand.

"You live in Leafcity right?" Maka said, "Do you think you can help me and Soul out, we did just moved here and everything is just so new to us."

"It be cool if you could help us out," Soul said.

"Do you think you can help me out in figuring out the city too?" Natsu said.

"I could also use some help," Lina said.

"Me too!" Luffy said.

"Me three!" Usagi joined in.

"Same here," Ichigo said.

"If it's not too much trouble," Yugi said.

"I did just move here, it be nice for me to get used to it by knowing the place more," Eren said.

Naruto smile grew wider, "Sure thing, I can show around Leafcity to all of you guys!" Naruto looked up to Inuyasha, "You want to join up too?"

Inuyasha looked at Naruto then looked away, "I don't need help, I'll figure it out myself," was the half demon's answer.

Naruto shrugged over his answer and sat back down in his seat.

"I'm surprised that I manage to stay sane after seeing what most of you guys can do," Spike said before reading out the next name, "Okay, this is the last student, the bell's about to ring so let's rap it up quickly."

The students nodded as they listened for the next student even though they already know who the last student is.

"Inu-Yasha."

The half demon stands up from his seat and walked towards Spike's front desk, even when he faces his classmates he hasn't bother putting up a more friendly face.

"Well, you heard what the old man said, I'm Inuyasha," Spike felt his eyebrow twitched when he heard long silver hair teen call him old man, "And I'm a half demon."

Everyone blinked at Inuyasha's introduction and his mentioning of being a half blood.

"Your part demon?" Natsu questioned.

Inuyasha nodded and for a minute everyone went silent.

"That makes sense," everyone said in a union.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"So can we see that sword you got there?" Luffy questioned.

Inuyasha gave a look at Luffy changing the subject but he then grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Fine."

He pulled his sword out and everyone stared at it wide eyed as the blade seems to get bigger and bigger until Inuyasha completely pulled out his sword.

Some were just baffled by how a sword that big could ever fit a narrow sheathe but before anyone could ask, Inuyasha introduced his sword.

"This is Tessaiga, a sword I had with me for a long time now, and let me just say that here sword has the power to kill one hundred demons," Inuyasha bragged with a smirk.

"ONE HUNDRED, REALLY?!" Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes. Others had the same reaction save for Lina.

"That sure sounds like your stretching it a bit," Lina did in a tone that is unconvinced.

Inuyasha glared at Lina, "What, you don't think I'm telling the truth!"

Lina crossed her arms, "I got a spell that can destroy more than one hundred, so if your trying to catch up to me, better luck next time," Lina said.

Inuyasha walked up to her with his sword over his shoulder, "You want to see if I'm telling the truth, why not show it to you outside."

Lina glared back at Inuyasha, "Is that a challenge I'm hearing?"

Before the half demon could answer to the sorceress, Natsu stood up from his seat, "Hey you can't just challenge her, I was going to do that!"

"Well too bad, you might as well get in line," Inuyasha said.

"Why go one on one, I bet I can take both of you on," Lina suggested.

"No way, I want to fight you on my own!" Natsu said.

"I just said to get in line!" Inuyasha said to Natsu.

"Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't fight at all," Usagi suggested.

"Yeah, let's just-" Yugi was about to say but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Be quiet pipsqueak!"

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" Edward yell.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Spike eyebrow twitched as the students began yelling at each others save for Luffy who was chuckling and Eren, Usagi, and Yugi who can watch as everyone else started yelling. It's official, Spike has a couple of hot tempered students, which makes looking after kids even worse, he can only watch as the scene before him goes on before the school bell would ring.

"Oh man, do I hate kids."

* * *

 **Aaaand done! If this chapter was way too long just say so in the reviews, but remember, we'll be meeting characters plus side characters in every chapter so to get through all them you soul have to expect for the chapters to be long, but this was so much fun to right, and when you get classmates who has a a temper just as bad as the next, expect some chaos.**

 **So anyway, thanks for reading and leave a kind and honest review, see you next time! :)**

 **one more thing, in this story that's written to be fun to read, there is a plot.**


	3. Attendance Arc: Reading and Music Class

**I'll be writing some things that describes the school setting and its system and how it works, after I'm done with that maybe I'll do some writing that explains how the universe the characters are in works, with that said, here is the description for Hall Maria.**

 **Hall Maria is the first of the three hallways with others being Hall Rose and Hall Sina. Comparing from Hall Rose and Hall Sina, Hall Maria is the longest of hallways and it is referred to as the most rowdiest of hallways, containing students with powerful, incredible and even dangerous abilities. When speaking its strength against harsh weather environments such as heat waves, snowstorms, rainstorms, etc., Hall Maria has little to no air conditions so it is the weakest in defense but is amazing in offense since some of the students could probably handle whatever conditions this hallway faces. Of course if there were students and that includes teacher who is just a regular human being then they'll probably have it worse than everyone else.**

 **And that is the description of Hall Maria.**

 **Session #2**

 **First Block: Reading Class and Music Class**

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto is heading towards her first block Reading class after talking to her best friend Tomoyo.

The ten year old girl was running down the hallway until a rush of wind past by her that left a trail of pink light. Sakura fell to her side in surprised and she became even more surprised when the maker of the pink light returned to her, revealing a teenage girl with orange hair tied with a red bow into a ponytail, she had pink eyes that showed concerned in them when they were directly focused on Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" The teenage girl asked.

Sakura overcome her surprised and stood up, "It's alright, I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Well that's good, are you heading for your class right now?" The teenage girl questioned.

Sakura nodded, "I have Reading for first block."

The ginger hair girl's eyes widen, "Really, in which room?"

Sakura pulled out her schedule and showed it to the girl, the girl's eyes widen more.

"That's the same class that I'm going!" She said, "It's kind of far, do you want help to get there?"

Sakura considered for a moment, "Well, if it is far, I could use some help, but you won't mind?"

The girl shook her head, "Not at all, here, grab hold of my hand."

Sakura looked at the girl's hand for a second and then took hold of it, "Hang on tight!" The girl said and before Sakura could ask why, Sakura had to tighten her grip on the girl's hand when the girl began to float and flew through the hallway with incredible speed, leaving a trail of pink light behind her. Sakura couldn't help but scream for a second.

"My name's Momoko Akatsutsumi by the way, but you can call me Blossom, Hyper Blossom!" The girl introduced herself, "What's your name?"

Sakura couldn't hear Blossom clearly due to the rushing wind passing by her ears, all she caught was "Blossom" and "Name."

"S-Sakura, my name's Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura answered with a yell in case Blossom couldn't hear as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sakura and it looks like we're going to be classmates for first block, so I hope we can be friends!" Blossom said.

"Nice" "You" "Classmates" "Hope" "Friends" was all Sakura could hear, "Y-yeah, me too, do you think you can slow down a bit?!"

"Oh, but we're already here," Blossom said, Sakura felt her body drop but she still gripped on tightly to Blossom's hand, she was overwhelmed by the speed she suddenly had to faced and was glad that she felt her feet on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you for helping me get to class," Sakura thanked.

Blossom smiled, "It's no trouble!" A bright light surrounded the ginger hair girl that led Sakura to cover her eyes, when the light dimmed, Sakura lowered her arm to see that Blossom changed her outfit completely and into a school uniform, Blossom then opened the door and entered the classroom.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed, " _It sure is a big change from keeping your identity a secret to just let it all out_ ," she thought. Sakura was informed that if a student has an ability or more than any student is allowed to reveal their powers as long as they reveal it within the school district and in Hall Maria unless in a dire situation, Sakura didn't understand what it meant by "dire" and hopefully she would not find out soon.

Sakura went through the open doorway and also entered the classroom, inside were a couple of students already in their desk.

Sakura decided to sit behind Blossom in the second row, when she sat down she took the time to observe the students around her. Sitting next to Blossom on her left was a girl with red cherry hair tied into pigtails and was sleeping with her head resting over her arms on the table.

Behind the sleeping girl was a boy with blonde hair who had his arms crossed, behind the boy was another boy with light blue hair tied into pigtails on his head, and behind him was a girl with dark red short hair with bows on the sides of her head, her bangs were covering her eyes but Sakura could tell that she was looking out the window. For some reason Sakura felt sad when she saw that girl.

The cardcaptor felt someone tapping on her shoulder, she turns around and met face to face with a smiling fanged little girl with blonde hair wearing headband and a green school uniform dress with a yellow tie.

"Hi, do you know when the teacher is coming?" The girl asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know, I haven't seen him before, is there something you want to talk to him about?"

The girl shook her head, "No, just wondering, that's all," the girl then smirked which made Sakura curious.

"Is there something funny?" Sakura asked, the girl only responded with a grin, showing her fangs again.

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough," the girl said, Sakura looked at her in questioning but decided not to ask any further details, instead, she decided to introduced herself.

"My name's Sakura, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"My name's Satoko, I just moved here from a village called Hinamizawa along with a couple of my friends," the girl named Satoko explained.

"Really, me too, I come from a different place though," Sakura said, just as she talked to the girl, she noticed that behind Satoko, there was a teenager, maybe older, with brown hair and yellow eyes, he had a choker with a bell around his neck, it was an odd thought but this young man reminded Sakura of a cat.

Then next to the young man to his right was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and in front of the boy was a girl with dark blue hair with her hair covering one eye.

"So did you get the chance to look around in Leafcity?" Sakura blinked and focused her attention back to Satoko.

"N-no, I haven't had enough time," Sakura said, maybe she should use the time card just to look around Leafcity and still have enough time to get back to class.

As the two girls talk, two other students had entered to classroom, the first was a regular looking guy,with dark hair, thick eyebrows and looked to be in a highschool level, there wasn't anything eye catching about him, but it was the next person following behind that caught everyone's attention-save for the girl who was sleeping.

She was a pretty young lady, slightly taller than the guy in front of her, with light brown long hair with a few loose strands as her bangs and she had to most kindest smile and blue eyes Sakura has ever seen, she almost seemed like an angel.

Or a Goddess.

When the guy and the young lady noticed the stare they were given, the young man rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment knowing who they were really looking at while the young lady smiled.

"Hello everyone, it's very nice to meet you all, I hope that we can all be good friends during our time in our first semester here," the goddess bowed in greeting as some of the students there nodded.

The two students then took a seat and that's when Sakura finally realized that all the desks were taken meaning every student is here. As Sakura turns around to talk some more with Satako, the goddess looked over to the students that is to be her classmates and was shock when see saw the deep color of blue that is within the red hair girl in the far corner and it immediately saddened the goddess.

The young man that sat in front of her noticed the saddened feature of the goddess, "Hey, is there something wrong Belldandy?" The young man asked.

Belldandy looked at him with eyes filled with concern, "Well, its just, do you see that girl over there Keichii," Keichii looked over to where Belldandy was looking and took noticed of the red short hair girl.

"She has the emotion of deep color blue, I've never seen such sadness to that extent before." Belldandy explained, "There's also the sense of loneliness as well."

Keichii studied the girl in the corner for a few more second, "Well, maybe we can go talk to her when we have the chance." Keichii suggested.

Belldandy had a saddened featured for a second until it was replaced with an expression of determination, Keichii jumped in his seat in surprise when Belldandy suddenly stood up, but before the goddess could walk over there and talk to the lonely young woman, the classroom door opened and the one who walked in was the class Reading Teacher.

"Hello and good morning everyone, welcome to first block Reading class!" The man said rather cheerfully, he had spiky blonde hair, wearing a long red coat with dark colored gloves and brown boots

Some of the students sounded out a "good morning" and that widen the smile that is on the teacher's face.

"Looks like its a full house in here, that's pretty good considering its the first day of school, is everyone ready to get started?" The man asked the students and his response was a few nods.

"Great, now before we begin, let's start with an introduction," the man began as he walked over to his desk and his face became serious.

"I am Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton," a moment of stunned silence filled the classroom after hearing the teacher's unbelievably long and ridiculous name, "-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the third," everyone blinked in surprise as he kept going-save for one sleeping student, it was unthinkable that this teacher expects everyone to memorized and actually address to him with all of those names.

The teacher smile then returned, "But feel free to call me as Mr. Vash if you want," most of the students sighed in relief except for one student made a sound of a snore, Vash followed the sound of snoring and finally took noticed of the girl who was sleeping, he walks over to her and gently moved her shoulder.

"Hey, come on now, this isn't nap time, I need everyone fully awake in this class," Vash said, the girl stopped snoring and Vash removed his hand off of her shoulder when the girl stirred, she picked her head up and rubbed her eyes,making a "meow" sound that was close to a yawn.

"Today is going to be a bright and beautiful day~" the girl said drowsily.

"Well I sure do hope so," Vash said. The girl opened her eye and frowned in confusion from hearing who ever is talking, it took her a moment to realized that when she looked up to the speaker it was the teacher she was looking at.

The girl shrieked and stood up from her seat, "I-I'm sorry for sleeping!"she said out of panic.

Vash waved his hand in assurance, "It's alright, let's just keep our eyes open for the rest of the day, okay?"

The cherry red pigtails hair girl nodded and sat back down, Vash went back to his teacher's desk, picking up the clipboard for attendance, "Alright, time for roll call," Vash said as he sat on his chair.

But the moment he sat on the chair, the chair suddenly breaks and Vash fell back, his feet in the air and his head hitting hard on the floor with a shocked look on his face.

The students were caught off guard over this sudden event save for Satoko who was laughing rather triumphantly.

" _The Trap Master strikes again_ ," Satoko thought to herself before laughing again.

Vash was able to stand back up, his hair flattened and thus showing a large bump on his head, his attention was caught when he saw a little girl trying to hold in her laughter.

"My oh my, how did that happen?" Satako asked innocently, everyone could practically see a fake halo over her head. Vash had an exaggerated angry look on him and was about to yell at her when he stopped himself.

" _You make a good role model as a teacher and as a person Vash_."

Vash cleared his throat, "That was a good prank, but the next time that happens the one who is responsible will be in serious trouble." He said with a forced smile on him.

He realized he still held on to the clipboard and looked over it, "Why don't we move on and forget that ever happened, okay?" Vash said.

The students nodded and Vash began reading the names, "Okay, now for roll call, I want everyone to shout out a here when they hear their name's, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," most of the students said.

Vash nodded and began reading the first name, "Akatsutsumi, Momoko."

"Here!" Blossom raised her hand.

"Arlert, Armin?"

The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes raised his hand, "Here."

"Belldandy?"

The goddess raised her hand and smiled, "Here!"

"Hojo, Satoko?"

The girl in the green uniform dress raised her hand, "Here!"

"Heartnet, Train?"

The young man that reminded Sakura of a cat raised his hand. "Here."

"Kinomoto, Sakura?"

The cardcaptor raised her hand, "Here!"

"Kirishima, Touka?"

The girl with the long bangs and dark hair raised her hand, "Here."

"Momomiya, Ichigo?"

The girl that just slept raised her hand, "Here!"

"Morisato, Keichii?"

The regular looking guy who was in front of Belldandy raised his hand, "Here."

Vash smiled at how easygoing this was turning out to be, other than the prank that Satoko just pulled on him, this was simple so far.

"Kaede, Lucy?"

The girl whose name was said clenched her fist at the call of her other name, meanwhile Vash looked around the room in confusion while calling out the name again, "Kaede, Lucy?"

The students themselves looked around the class, all the desk were taken so surely one of them is named Lucy. Vash was then able to see a hand raising in the air from the girl in the far corner, from first look, Vash couldn't even see her eyes because of her bangs, what's more is that there is a deep pain and sadness within this student, upon first glance, Vash felt sad. It only lasted a moment however and Vash lighten his heart a bit and talked to the girl that raised her hand.

"Lucy right?" Vash began, "I know you're probably shy but I need to hear from you that you're here or I'll miss you," Vash explained with a warm smile.

Lucy didn't respond, "I'm going to call out you're name again,and when I do, I want to hear you say here, okay?"

Again, Lucy didn't respond but that hadn't stop Vash from calling her name out again. "Kaede, Lucy."

No Response.

Vash took a deep breath and said I again, this time raising his voice, "Kaede, Lucy!"

Some of the students began to shuffle nervously at the intense silence Lucy was giving, Vash took another deep breath, this time he was willing to shout out her name in hopes for her to respond.

"KAEDE, LU-" he was caught off when his desk was broken in half, he shrieked and jumped back, his back against the chalkboard, the students in response also jumped out of their seats as Lucy stood up, her head finally picking up and thus revealing her dead red eyes.

"Here," she finally said in a spine chilling tone.

Vash had a frighten look on him and his entire body was shaking, "S-see, th-that wasn't s-so hard, w-was it?"

Lucy sat back down but the rest was still standing, unlike everyone else who looked at Lucy in fright, Belldandy had a sympathetic look on her.

"Okay class, let's all sit back down, and Lucy?" He quietly shrieked again when Lucy looked up to him, "L-let's not break anything else, I don't want to have to call in for a new desk," Vash explained.

Lucy stared at him for a minute until she looked back at the window, the rest of the students sat back down but not before scooting away from Lucy, Belldandy was shock at the action everyone made but couldn't voice it out when Vash said the next name.

"Shiota, Nagisa?" Vash called out.

The boy with light hair perked up and raised his hand, feeling a shiver in his spine knowing that the one who broke the teacher's desk in half from a distant is behind him, "Here," he hadn't seen that kind of power unless she was incredible fast like Koro Sensei, but what was strange was that he didn't sense Lucy ever standing up and sitting back down, so the only conclusion he can come up with is that Lucy used another matter of force that's invisible to the eye.

Vash then called out the final student, "Kurapika?"

The boy with blonde hair name Kurapika who sat in front of Nagisa raises his hand, "Here," the boy then glances at Lucy, he made a mental note to stay as far away from the girl as possible, but he couldn't help but be curious as to how the girl was able to break the desk in half from that distant.

Vash made the final check of the last name, "Okay, that's everyone here and accounted for," he decided to hold on to the clipboard since he can't placed it on top of his broken desk. Vash took a moment to look at the damage and an idea came to him.

"Alright, for the first day in school, we'll be doing a quick lesson," he started and he pointed at the desk, "When we see this, what do we instantly think of?"

The students looked at him in confusion, "What I see is an action of unruly and no love," Vash kneeled down on the broken desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a book, "So, starting tomorrow we'll be reading a few chapters that talks about something like this, it talks about how unruly events are everywhere, so for the first lesson of the day..." Vash picked his hand, crossed his two fingers and raised his voice.

"Is to spread Love and Peace!"

The students looked at him like he had lost his mind save for Belldandy who actually love the idea. "Now I want everyone to repeat after me, ready?!"

The students looked amongst each other for a few second and then nodded at Vash.

"Say what I say and say it loud, LOVE AND PEACE!"

"Love and Peace," most of students recited.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Vash yelled.

"Love and Peace!"

"And again!"

"LOVE AND PEACE!"

Vash smiled at the high volume the students made, "That's pretty good, now follow my action and for the rest of the block, you guys are going to repeat what I say, so count this a part of your grade!"

Some of the students(this being Keichii, Nagisa, Kurapika, Lucy, Train, and Touka) were baffle by the lesson but they weren't able to voice out their complaints before Vash began speaking again.

"Raise your hand, cross your fingers and say it with me, LOVE AND PEACE!" Vash said to the class.

Most of the students enthusiastically while the rest reluctantly recited Vash's action and words.

"Love and Peace," Is what some of the students were quietly saying while the rest were shouting out, "LOVE AND PEACE!"

Vash smiled, " _I bet I'm doing a lot better than that insane woman is_."

* * *

After Lucy said her goodbye to Natsu, promising that they'll meet up at lunchtime, she walked down the hall and into her first block class. It was far away so Lucy had to run in order to make it to class before the tardy bell rung.

Lucy stopped when she reached her classroom.

"Music Room." Says the sign next to the door, the celestial key wizard smiled when she found her class, although she has a Zodiac key that can play music, Lucy looked forward into trying out music for herself, she reached to doorknob, turning it and entered her classroom.

Just as the sign says, this was indeed a music room, with a piano sitting in the corner, violins, violas, and cellos sitting on stands, and there were drums, trumpets, flutes and other instrument in the way back. There was a teachers desk in front of the chalkboard on the wall and the desk itself was placed on a stage that was half foot tall.

Lucy counted a total of twelve chairs and she could already see that there were students inside were sitting on chairs. There was a girl with short pink hair with sharp edges at its sitting on the second seat of the second row, a little girl with dark purple long hair sitting in the third seat of the third row, a girl with short green hair and wearing glasses sat in the far back if the third seat in the fourth row reading a book, and two kids who were sitting in the first row of the second and third seat talking to each other, the boy with short blue hair and a tan skin sat in the the second seat and the girl with bright pink short hair wearing a long skirt sitting in the third seat.

Lucy decided to sit next to the girl with pink hair and sharp edges, while she's at it, Lucy thought it be a good start to get to know the people she'll be having class with for the first semester.

"Hi there," Lucy said, the girl who was looking at the window turned to Lucy in surprised.

"Oh, hello," the girl said back.

"Is this your first time taking music class?" Lucy asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, it is, this is my first year and I've never really took music class before," the girl explained.

"Really, me too," Lucy then took a seat in front of the girl, "My name's Lucy, I'm a freshman here."

"Hi Lucy, my name's Beauty and I'm a freshman too," the girl named Beauty introduced herself, just after Beauty said her name, a new girl walked into the classroom, she had light brown hair that reached to her shoulder with curved ends and she had red bows tied on one side of her head and another red bow on the other side.

The girl saw Lucy and Beauty talking to each other and was about to sit next them until she saw the girl with green hair sitting reading a book by herself in the corner, "That girl looks kind of lonely," she thought, so instead sitting next to Lucy and Beauty, she went over and sat next to the girl with green hair.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, the girl with green hair was startled by the sudden greeting and slightly jumped in her seat, "My name's Luchia, are you here for music class too?" She asked.

The girl with green hair blinked a few times and then pushed her glasses up, "Um, yes," the girl answered quietly.

"She must be shy," Luchia thought, if there is one thing she knows, its that the shy ones tend to be the ones who are lonely the most, and its a habit for Luchia to try and be friends to those who needs it.

"What kind of music do you play?" Luchia asked, the girl flinched, as if she hadn't expect Luchia to keep talking.

"Um, I like to play the maracas, and sometimes I play in clapping two shell together," the girl answered, Luchia's eyes widen in amazement.

"Really, wow, you must be very talented!" Luchia said, the shy girl's cheeks turned pink when she heard Luchia's compliment.

"Oh, no, I just like to play it sometimes," the girl said modestly.

"I would like to hear you play though," Luchia said, "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment for not saying her name, she hasn't been approach like this by someone she just met unless its something she can help with, "R-Retatsu," she stuttered and shifted nervously, Luchia noticed it and gave Retatsu a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Luchia asked.

Retatsu nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry, I'm just not good at conversation," Retatsu admitted. Luchia smiled at her shy personality.

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to be nervous around me, I want to be friends with you," Luchia said with a smile, Retatsu was caught off guard by Luchia's openness and nodded, blushing once more.

"She kind of reminds me of Ichigo," Retatsu thought to herself.

As Luchia and Retatsu continued to talk, the boy with blue hair was talking to the girl that was sitting behind him, "You see that Guu, that's called a violin, its like a cello but a lot smaller and it place music on a higher pitch," the boy explained, Guu looked over to where the violins with an uninterested expression on her.

"Can I eat it, Hare?" Guu asked in a blank tone.

"No, you can't eat it!" Hare said, he forced himself to calm down and took a deep breath, "You play it Guu, but if it just so happens that the violin isn't something your good at, there's other instruments," he explained.

"Is it your first time playing an instrument?" Hare was surprised to hear a new voice and looked to see a girl with long purple hair, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear and I just got curious," the girl confessed.

"Oh, it's alright," Hare waved his hand.

"My name's Tomoyo, what are your names?" The girl asked.

"My name's Hare and-" He stopped when he saw Guu putting on her "Social" face.

"Hi there, my name's Guu, I hope we can get to know each other and be friends!" Guu said, putting on a tone of happiness.

Tomoyo smiled, "Hi Hare and Guu, I hope we can be friends too."

Hare sighed in relief when Guu made a friendly introduction, the three started talking as well did everyone else began conversing with one and another, it was a calm and sociable atmosphere.

Until the door opened and a ball rolled in, the students noticed it and as their eyes follow the ball in curiosity, the ball stopped rolling in front of the stage and smoke started spewing out, filling the entire class in smoke.

"What the-what's happening?!" Hare yelled.

"Where did this smoke come from!?" Luchia questioned.

The rest of the students had the same question in mind and some even pulled out their weapons such Lucy taking out a Zodiac key, Luchia holding up a pink shell and Retatsu- although hoping to avoid a fight-was prepared to transform in case if this was an attack.

"Laws of the assassin number 1, Conceal yourself in darkness," they heard from within the smoke and in front of the students, "Still your breath and seek an opening to your target!"

The smoke began to clear as a figure was beginning to reveal itself.

"Laws of the assassins number 2, know your target. Be able to guess his thoughts, his movements!"

Instead of one figure, two figures were actually seen when the smoke cleared up some more.

"Laws of the assassins number 3, defeat your target before he becomes aware of your existence!"

A boy with spiky light blue hair was seen and next to him was a girl much taller in height compare to the boy with black hair tied into a ponytail.

"By now, I would of definitely beat all of you if we were fighting," the boy started, he then pointed at himself with his thumb, "And don't feel ashamed if you lose, not everyone can defeat the great Black Star!" The boy boasted, the tall girl next to him sweat dropped.

"Um, Black Star," the girl began, "We're not here to fight, this is Music Class," she reminded him.

"Well yeah, but you never know if a worthy opponent might just be in this class Tsubaki!" Black Star said, he then looked back at the classroom, "So who-"

"Wait a minute, just who are you and what's with that smoke that just happened!" Hare yelled, demanding an answer.

Tsunami bowed, "I'm very sorry, Black Star is the type of person who likes to make an entrance," she then quietly muttered, "Even though he's supposed to be an assassin."

Black Star smiled, "That's right kid, and I'm sure you must of heard of me, the great Black Star who will one day surpass God!" He proclaimed.

The students were shocked to hear that except for Guu.

Black Star then suddenly pulls out a paper and a marker, "Here kid, this one's for you," he said. After scribbling something on the paper, he walked over and gave it to Hare.

"Uh, what is it?" Hare asked at the paper which was a signature of Black Star's name.

"It's my autograph, your welcome!" Black Star said.

"Wait a minute I never even asked for it!" Hare shouted but Black Star went deaf ears on him and started writing more autographs.

"No worries, I'll write enough autographs for all of you, if you want I can even take a picture," Black star said.

"We don't want it," most of the students said.

"I'm very sorry," Tsubaki bowed as she apologized.

"Yohohoho, it seems I've found the music class," Everyone heard a new voice coming from the door and thought it was the teacher, but when they turned around, they stared in utter disbelief at the man who entered the classroom save for Tomoyo who looked at him curiously and Guu who remained her stoic expression but tilted her head to the side when she saw the newcomer.

It wasn't his fuzzy hair that reminds Beauty of a certain friend of hers and what caught Guu's interest that caught the students attention, nor was it the height of the tall man, or even the fact that it is a walking skeleton that just talked that made them simply stared at him speechless...oh wait, no it was definitely that last part that made them stared at the newcomer. The walking skeleton finally took notice of the staring he's been given.

"Oh, well hello, are you all taking this class as well?" he asked politely.

The disbelief turned to terror, "A SKELETON?!" Beauty, Lucy, Luchia and Retatsu screamed.

"HE JUST TALKED TOO!" Hare also joined.

"What the hell, is that a zombie?!" Black Star said.

The skeleton's eyes(although he had none) widen in fear when he heard a zombie was mention, "WHAT, A ZOMBIE, WHERE?!" The skeleton man panicked and ran directly where Hare is.

"AAAH! NO STAY BACK!" Hare tried to run away but the skeleton ended up being faster and went behind Hare.

"AH! Please don't eat me, I'm nothing but skin and bones!" The skeleton said, "Oh, but I am only bones, Yohohohohoho! Skull joke!" He added.

Hare first wanted to scream now that there is a skeleton behind him but he didn't when he realized the skeleton was just as scared as everyone else.

"Are...Are you a-afraid of us?" Hare asked in a shaky voice, the Skelton gave him a confused look, at least that's what it seems, no one van really tell what his Expression is, how can a skeleton even possibly make an expression without skin on them.

"Hm, why would I be afraid of all of you, you all seemed like nice people," the skeleton said, "What I am afraid is that there is a zombie in here!" He started spouting out something about if there are any salts around when Hare called out to him.

"But...you're a skeleton!" Hare pointed out.

The skeleton stared at Hare for a second and then at the rest of the students and laughed, "Yohohoho, I see now, you thought that I'm the zombie!" The skeleton said.

"So, your not?" Tomoyo asked.

The skeleton thought for a moment, "Well, I have come back from the dead, but not the reason you're all thinking," the skeleton started, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Brook, from where I come from I am known as the Soul King because of how my heart and soul adores music, although I have no heart, Yohohohoho!" Brook chuckled at his own skull joke while others simply stared at him in confusion and speechless, save for Tomoyo who actually thought the skull joke to be funny and chuckled as well.

"Now then," Brook started, "As for me being nothing but bones, I've died a long time ago, but before my passing I eaten a strange fruit, I was then brought back too life upon my death but I ended up lost and searching for my body only to discover it has already decomposed, and so now I am now alive again but as a skeleton," Brook then placed his case down on an empty desk, opened it and brought out a violin, "But I do not mind, I even took advantage of my skeleton self and make pretty good skull jokes, Yohohoho!"

He then began to play the violin happily, the terror all the students had, except for Tomoyo, Guu, and if you ask Black Star he will only deny it, had disappeared and they relaxed as the happy tune began to play from Brooks violin.

"Wow, your really good in playing the violin," Lucy commented.

"Ah, thank you, if its not too much trouble, may I know all of your names?" Brook asked.

"My name's Lucy."

"My name's Beauty."

"I'm Black Star, the one who will one day surpass God!"

"I'm Tsubaki, its nice to meet you."

"My name's Tomoyo."

"My name's Luchia!"

"Um, hello, I'm Retatsu."

"I'm Hare and this is Guu, say hi Guu!" Hare said to the girl, Guu had a disinterest face.

"Yeah whatever," Was her response, Hare was caught off guard by her sudden change in tone and realized that Guu was staring Brook's hair. "Oh no, she better not take Brook's hair like what she did with the Elder!"

"So, are you the music teacher?" Beauty asked, though was still freaked by the fact it is a talking and walking skeleton, he seemed friendly.

"Oh, no I'm not, I'm actually a student," Brook said. "I know I may not look young especially since I passed 50 years of age, but I decided to come and study along with my nakamas," he explained.

"Oh, okay, so I guess we just have to wait until the teacher is here," Beauty said, the students then heard the tardy bell ringing and so everyone went back to their seats, with the first row Hare sitting in the first seat, Guu in the second seat Tomoyo in the third seat, and Brook on the fourth, in the second row was a seating destination with Lucy in the first seat, Beauty behind her and Luchia sitting in the third, Luchia managed to convince Retatsu to sit next to her and so Retatsu ended up sitting in the third seat of the third to with Tsubaki in from of her and Black Star in the first seat of the third row, only two seats were left but no other students came in the class.

And so the students began to talk to each other, sharing their enthusiasm for music or the interest of it, well, save for Black Star whose only way of talking is boasting. Luchia managed to find out from Retatsu that the green hair girl makes dolls as a hobby but plays a little with the maracas and Hare found out that Tomoyo loves to sing as well does Luchia who overheard the conversation, Brook then suggested if he should play a music for all to sing Which led to the conversation on what instruments does he also play.

But unknown by them, the music teacher was getting closer to the classroom.

When the conversation was over, Beauty looked up to the ticking clock, "It's already been five minutes since the tardy bell rang, I wonder where the music teacher is?"

"Well, he should be here soon," Lucy said

"What do you think the teacher is like?" Tomoyo questioned.

"As the music teacher, he's probably the sensitive type," Beauty answered.

As they continue to wait, Black Star suddenly got up.

"Black Star, where are you going?" Tsubaki asked as Black Star was heading to the door.

"I'm going to see if I can find the teacher," He said, "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" and just as he opened the classroom door, his face was immediately introduced to a tire, no one knew what was happening and it was like time itself suddenly slowed down.

What came through the door was a woman riding on a yellow vespa wearing goggles and a helmet, she had pink hair, wore a sleeveless red coat, orange gloves, dark pants and boots that reached to her knee, she also looked as if she was smiling widely, the one thing that caught the students attention however was the blue bass guitar she had strapped behind her back.

Time started to move at a normal pace again as Black Star was forced back by the impact, the woman made a sharp turn thus hitting Black Star with the back of her vespa and stopped herself, the blue hair boy went flying passed the students and crashed into the instruments at the back of the classroom. Everyone was in complete shock at what had just happened and only Tsubaki went after Black Star.

"Whew, made it just in time!" the pink hair woman removed her goggles, revealing her pale yellow eyes and looked at the clock in the classroom only to realize that she was five minutes late, "Well, close enough anyway," the woman had her scooter in park and stood up straight, facing the students with a greeting smile.

"Sorry I'm late kids, traffic was a pain," she began as she took her helmet off and placed at the seat of her scooter, the students were too shock to even speak a word, "But at least I'm here so no worries there, oh yeah and by the way, the name is Haruko Haruhara, and I'm your Music Teacher," Haruko, apparently the music teacher, walked around to the back of her desk, completely oblivious to the student's expression as well is she clueless about the mess she made, "Okay, I'm going to do roll call so-"

Lucy raised her hand, "Excuse me, Ms. Haruhara?" Haruka looked to the blonde girl with a pigtail tied on the side of her head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, especially since you just got here but YOU JUST RAN OVER ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS!" Lucy screamed and pointed at Black Star who was knocked out unconscious and Tsubaki by his side with frighten look upon her. It took Haruka five seconds to process what Lucy was talking about, and it took another five seconds to look at the damage before finally acknowledging what she has done.

"AH CRAP, AGAIN?!" Haruka yelled while grabbing the side of her head.

"AGAIN, YOU'VE RAN OVER PEOPLE BEFORE?!" Beauty yelled in shock.

"Twice actually, this is the third time," the music teacher said in an out-of-nowhere calm tone, "Anyway, AH CRAP!" she went back to screaming again.

"Black Star, are you alright, say something?!" Tsubaki said in panic and concern, she felt someone pulling her back and it was the vespa who grabbed her shoulder and moving her away to see the unconscious Black Star on the floor.

"Stand back! Don't worry, I know a thing or two about medical things and all that," the vespa woman claimed.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING A PERSON WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'S DOING WOULD SAY!" Hare yelled, Haruko ignored him and simply stared at Black Star, his eyes were rolled back, his nose was bleeding and his mouth hung open wide and he was slightly groaning.

"How is he?" Tsubaki asked, she watched in surprise as Haruko stood up

"He's DEAD, DEAD I tell you!" Haruko pointed at Black Star and with the back of her other hand over her forehead, though she said it in an overly dramatic tone, Tsubaki took it seriously.

"WHAT, NO!" Tsubaki yelled and ran to Black Star side.

"HE'S DEAD, OH NO!" Brook joined in the yelling, others soon joined in their panic save for Guu who was only observing.

"Ah crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I'm in SO much trouble, I mean this is only the first day and already I made a road kill to one of my students!" As Haruko starts to panic, her entire body starts to move in a sort of way that is without physics, she's moving yet not moving a muscle, like she's able to control gravity and the law of physics itself. "Ah man, how am I supposed to explained THIS to the principal?!" She suddenly stopped moving, her forehead touching the floor as she paused in thought.

"Maybe Vash can take the blame for me."

The students and the teacher then noticed Guu coming close to Black Star, Tsubaki looked at her in wary, wondering if she too was going to do something crazy like the vespa woman, what she did not expect was for Guu to hold Black Star's head, breathing in air and then blowing the air through Black Star's mouth, she kept breathing out more and more air and the students watched in shock as BlacK Star's head seemed to inflate in a cartoony fashion, Haruko was surprised to see what was happening before her.

"Huh, guess I won't have to do that," she thought.

"Guu, STOP, that's enough air!" Hare screamed at her, Guu did stopped and closed Black Star's mouth, leaving Black Star with air filled cheeks, after a few seconds, the students watched in shock as Black Star then suddenly breathed out, releasing Guu's Ai and his own, the boy was breathing again while still groaning, Black Star then tried to sit up slowly, his hand over his bruised face, "Black Star!" Tsubaki said happily.

Haruko started twirling around, "He's ALIVE!" she cheered, "Well that's good, for a second there I thought for sure I would of been fired."

Hare was completely dumbfounded by her response, "AND YOU THINK THEY WON'T FIRE YOU FOR RUNNING OVER SOMEBODY?!" his question was ignored as Haruko walked towards Tsubaki and Black Star.

Black Star looked up, his hand still over his face, he at first wanted to fight the person who ran him over but stopped when Haruko kneeled down in front of him, "You okay kid?" she asked in a surprisingly kind and gentle voice, Black Star didn't know who she was but he didn't really care, wanting to regain his tough composure, he stood up straight and although he was straggling a bit as he got on his feet he let out a smile.

"Yeah I'm good, it's going to take more than that to keep me down!" his boasting returned with full power, Tsubaki smiled in relief and so did Haruko while some sweats dropped.

"Good," Haruka smiled as she placed a hand over the boy's hair in a gentle grip.

...And then throwing him at an empty desk.

"THEN GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" the music teacher yelled.

The students-Save for Guu-screamed at her sudden outburst, "BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki ran towards her partner once again.

"Now as I said before, just call me Ms. Haruhi, and I'll be your Music teacher for the REST of the semester," she then removed her bass from her back, "Now, LET'S GET STARTED!" Haruka had a crazed look in her eyes and a wild smile as she held her bass up high and brought it down over Lucy's head, Lucy didn't expect the attack coming and jumped out of the way in time thus leading Haruko in smashing an empty desk in half.

"W-wait a minute, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucy screamed.

Haruko turned around to face Lucy, "Well, I got to make sure everyone's paying attention, that's the first lesson, anyone I catch dozing off is going to get hit!" She announced.

"I MIGHT END UP DEAD IF I WERE TO KEEP COMING HERE!" Brook yelled, everyone stared at him for a moment, wondering if they heard him right, "Oh wait, I'm already dead, Yohohohoho!" Haruka looked to who was talking and screamed as she saw it was coming from the skeleton, she swung her bass at Brook who screamed at the oncoming attack and moved out of the way in fright.

"AH!" Haruka screamed, "AFRO!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR ATTACKING HIM FOR?!" Hare yelled, his yelling apparently startled Haruko and she ends up swinging her bass towards Beauty.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MUSIC?!" Beauty screamed as she dodged the attack, Haruko smashing yet another desk.

Throughout the whole period, all that the students have been doing is avoiding the impact of the insane pink hair woman's bass, except for Tomoyo and Guu who were sitting at their desk at a safe distance while observing this bizarre and yet very humorous events.

"I sure do wish Sakura was here to see this," Tomoyo said to herself, one thing is for sure, this class Tomoyo will be taking won't certainly be a boring one.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it, and by the looks of it, Haruko and Vash had met before, but where and when? Well its an entirely different story, a story that is before they began working as teachers, and these two are not the only ones, a totally different story for another time.**

 **Also, its thanks to one of the reviews that I've just started watching Assassination Classroom just to check who Nagisa and Karma. Already am I into it, so if anyone wants to see a character from an anime I've never seen before in this story, just leave a name of that character along with the anime he, she, or they are in and I'll look it up, watch it, finish it as fast as I can, and put them in the story, it's a big school and anyone and everyone is welcome.**

 **Just a quick reminder that I have already got the students for first block class all set up so if any new characters are requested they'll be in the next block which won't come out until I'm finished posting chapters of first block.**

 **So that's about it, now before you get tired of reading, here are names of the characters you've just met along with the shows their in.**

 **Sakura Kinomoto- Cardcaptor Sakura**

 **Hyper Blossom from-Power Puff Girls Z**

 **Satoko-When They Cry**

 **Belldandy and Keichii-Ah! My Goddess**

 **Ichigo Momomiya-Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Lucy/Kaede-Elfen Lied**

 **Kurapika-HunterxHunter**

 **Nagisa-Assassination Classroom**

 **Touka-Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Train Heartnet-Black Cat**

 **Armin-Attack on Titan**

 **Vash the Stampede-Trigun**

 **Lucy-Fairy Tail**

 **Beauty from Bobobo-bo bo-bobo**

 **Luchia-Mermaid Melody**

 **Retatsu-Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Hare and Guu-Hare+Guu**

 **Tomoyo-Cardcaptor Sakura**

 **Black Star and Tsubaki-Soul Eater**

 **Brook-One Piece**

 **Haruko Haruhara-Fooly Cooly/FLCL**


	4. Attendance Arc: Algebra and Gym

**Thanks so much for all the really great reviews, it makes me happy to read them and also feel so inspired to keep writing, I pretty much** **love writing this story so much.**

 **With that said, here's an info of what happened at Eren Jaeger's home world before he transferred to Funimation High**

 **Even when Eren was born, a war has been taken place with mankind going up against the man eating giants called Titans, fighting for survival for hundreds of years. Support from other worlds that are closest to the unnamed planet were given but they could not send in soldier for the air in the unnamed planet is toxic, with only those who were born at said planet immune to it, such as Eren.**

 **This explains why not anyone could come to the unnamed world willingly for they would be dead before they would even touch the ground, the toxic air even proves difficulty to those who are a native in space(Aliens), they would last only a day in the world before leaving the planet's atmosphere and wait for a total of one month for the toxic to be released from their system.**

 **A case has been documented that even when making a monthly visit to the unnamed planet it would still be proven futile as the constant entering of toxic in the system would only bring more damage and would eventually lead to death. (So this basically explains why Goku can't go over there and help out) However, there have been attempts in creating an elixir or at the very least an effective battle suit where any capable soldier can come and join the fight, but any progress that's happening is going at a very slow pace. You can only imagine the frustration most people have.**

 **Because of such things going at a slow pace and since the new recruits are still very much young and not at all ready for battle, it was decided to send the new recruits, those in the top 104, to another planet where they can earn the necessary knowledge at a high school level but also train as a soldier after making a vow to return to their home planet and take back what is rightfully theirs-this being humanity fighting for the right to live in their home.**

 **Attendance Arc**  
 **Session 3: Algebra and Gym**

* * *

Kagome started to pick up the pace after she heard the first bell ringing, she ran through the hallway and passed by students such as a girl with red hair and wearing armor, a boy with a large mouse like creature on his shoulder, and a young man with green hair who looked a bit lost but Kagome was too busy in heading for her class to really notice that he is lost.

Kagome was heading for her Algebra class for first block, and from what she can understand by overhearing the other students, that the hallway she was currently in was "cleaner" than it is compare to Hall Maria, she didn't understand what they mean by that but hopefully Inuyasha would be able to make some friends. Although knowing the half demon herself, he's bound to make a few enemies.

As she continues to walk, she took a moment to looks her surroundings, the walls were painted pale blue and whenever Kagome passes by an large clear space of the wall with no billboards there were always this painting of the side of a woman's face wearing a crown over her head painted in dark blue, Kagome figured that the painted woman is the figurehead that represents Hall Rose.

Kagome looked from left to right for her classroom which was no where in sight, feeling a bit of doubt if she was going the right way, she thought of asking someone if where she was going was the right way, and that's when she saw a girl with long orange hair walking in front of her.

"Excuse me," Kagome called out to the orange hair girl, the girl turned around and Kagome noticed that girl had a pair of flower shaped hairpins pinned on each side of her hair and keeping her bangs away from her face. "Do you know if this is the way to my classroom?"

Kagome showed her schedule to girl who looked it over, the girl nodded and smiled, "Yes, this should be the right way, I know for sure because that's the same class I'm going," the girl said.

Kagome felt genuinely surprised to hear that, "Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I join you?" The girl shook her head.

"I don't mind!" She said cheerfully.

And so the two girls began walking together and headed for their classrooms.

"My name's Kagome, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Orihime, it's nice to meet you Kagome," Orihime said with a smile and Kagome smiled back, she can tell instantly that Orihime was a really nice girl, she hoped that two of them would become friends by the end of the day.

Kagome then noticed up ahead of them a new path was shown along with a sign placed on the wall.

"Oh here it is!" Kagome said after finally being able to find one of the wing in Hall Rose with Orihime nodding in agreement. The two girls then walked into the hallway wing but before Kagome looked at the name of the hallway wing, to Kagome and maybe even to Orihime, the name of the wing was very strange.

"I get the West Wing part since that's where our class is," Kagome said to Orihime as she looked at her schedule.

"But why would they name this wing "Hetalia"?"

First Block-Algebra Class, Destination: Hall Rose, Wing name: Hetalia West Wing, Room Number: B503

This is what the two girls class schedule says, Kagome understood Japanese, so it was definitely beyond strange as to why they would name a wing that translates to "Not Helpful Italy."

"Maybe they might have misspelled and it was supposed to translate to "Helpful Italy?" Orihime suggested.

Kagome thought of that possibility for a minute but isn't convinced, "That might be it, but then why Italy?" She pointed out.

"Um, I actually don't know," Orihime made a weak laugh as she rubbed the back of her head and Kagome sighed but smiled at Orihime's attempt to make some sense to it.

"Ciao bellas!"

Kagome and Orihime slightly jumped in surprise at the voice, they turned around to see who was calling out and saw two young men from the entryway from where they entered from.

The one who called out is a young man with light brown hair with a one string of hair sticking out and into a curl, his eyes were closed but by the way he was waving his arms around in greeting he could see them, he wore a navy blue uniform with a man standing beside him, he has a similar appearance other than his hair being darker but he has the same hair curl to the one waving his arms around with a cheerful smile.

"You two are one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, how about we get together some time after school?!" The young cheerful man said with an Italian accent.

Kagome blinked in surprised, the man doesn't seem too bad but she wasn't really interested in the guy even though he did look cute, she also knew Inuyasha would throw a fit if he ever found out that she's been asked out.

"No thanks, I already have a boyfriend," Kagome answered.

The young man seemed a bit disappointed but smiled again, "Then how about you bella, are you available?" He asked Orihime.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I've already had plans in hanging out with my friends," Orihime said.

"We should really be heading to class right now," Kagome said and ushered Orihime to follow.

"Before leaving, how about blowing some kisses bellas?!" This time it came from the other man, a brother maybe?

Orihime tilted her head to the side as she watches the two men start blowing kisses while repeatedly saying "Smoochies" or "Give me kisses", she couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before them.

"They sure are friendly, aren't they?" Orihime asked Kagome.

Kagome seemed to also laugh but did it in an uncomfortable tone, "If you say so."

"Ciao bellas, I hope we can see each other again!" Said the closed eyes young man.

"Don't worry about my idiota brother, if you want to get together it can be just the two or three of us!" The other young man with darker hair says.

The two italians waved goodbye with the two girls waving back and then walked away.

Kagome and Orihime then continued to walk down the hallway wing as they look for their classroom.

"They seemed really nice, but I'm not really interested in dating just yet," Orihime said.

Kagome nodded, even though those brothers were somewhat strange characters, she could not deny the purity each one has within them, "Yeah, they don't seem so bad at all."

"CIAO BELLAS!"

Kagome and Orihime heard the same voice again only it came from a distant, words of "Smooches" and "Give me kisses" echoed down the hallway which led Kagome to believe that the two brothers met with other girls.

She sighed, "But thankfully it looks like we turned down a pair of players," Orihime laughed at Kagome's comment, her eyes then widen in realization.

"Oh, maybe that's why this wing is named Italy, maybe the school knew they would be getting foreign exchange students and thought that naming the hallways after their country would make them feel at home," Orihime said.

Kagome gave it a thought, "Well, if that's true, I sure hope that they aren't too offended by the name."

The two girls then found their classroom and entered through the open door, upon entering the classroom they could already see a couple of students sitting at their desks.

Kagome decided to sit in the third seat of the second row and Orihime sat behind her, as the two waited for anymore students to come as well for the teacher to come Kagome took her time to look at her classmates.

There is a girl with short jagged purple hair who was seating in the first seat reading a book, then there is s young man sat in the third seat of the first row, he had sideburns, a small black goatee and wore a northern-style fur hat which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim, Kagome noticed the guy had a tattoo on both of his hands with letters spelle in black on each of the back of his fingers and felt herself shiver over reading it.

Behind him was another young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame and crimson red eyes, he wore a white coat with fur on the edges of his hoodie over his school uniform. He had a look upon him that shows no interest in his surroundings and looks as if he wants to leave the school right now.

Sitting in front of Kagome is a girl with short pink hair with a headband that has a metal plate with a picture of a leaf engraved on it. On Orihime's left and sitting in the fourth seat of the third row is a young man with short navy blue hair sleeping with his arms behind his head, in front of him was another young man with black hair and is also reading a book, and seating in the first seat of the third row is a girl with black hair tied into two buns over her head.

After finishing looking over her classmates, Kagome looked back and was about to talk to Orihime when she caught her shivering a little, "Are you okay Orihime?"

Orihime eyes widen when Kagome talked to her, "Ah, oh no, I'm fine, don't worry about it!" The ginger hair girl wave it off with a smile, Kagome stared at her for a moment with concern, "It's nothing, really!" Orihime forced her smile to stretch wider and Kagome decided not to press any further.

When Kagome began staring at the chalkboard, Orihime looked at the man with blonde hair in the corner of her eye, " _He's hiding it well, but I can still feel this incredible power coming from him_ ," Orihime thought to herself. Kagome looked back at Orihime and noticed who she's staring at, when she followed Orihime's gaze she finally understood what's making Orihime nervous and felt this power the blonde young man is hiding.

The young man took noticed of the staring Orihime was giving and made eye contact with her, out of surprise she averted her eyes to the chalkboard and so did Kagome, the two girls heard the young man scoff and heard him muttered, "Lowly mortals," Orihime flinched at his harsh tone while Kagome looked furious.

" _Excuse me?! What did he just call us_?!" Kagome thought irritability while Orihime had something else in mind.

" _He just said mortals, wouldn't that mean that he's_..." As Orihime thought to herself, Kagome noticed another student just entering the classroom.

He looks like any other regular guy, he had brown hair and wore a gray colored coat over his school uniform and dark pants, maybe he's in a college level but Kagome isn't so certain, she watched him as he sat down in front of the young man who was reading a book in the second seat of the third row. The student who has violet eyes looked up to see the newcomer sitting in front of him and then went back to reading. Kagome continued to stare at the new comer for a little longer, when she did, she witnessed as the sunlight started to peak through the clouds and shine through the windows of the classroom and the sunlight showered over the brown hair student as he stares out the window.

The way this student brightens in the sunlight was a pretty sight to see, Kagome didn't know why she felt so interested in the student, he just seemed so angelic, like a hero who has the desire to vanquish all evil and those who would go up against him, or like the kind of guy who brings out good judgments to those who deserves it, like the type of guy who respects hard working people and despises all the wrong things that are happening in the world, Kagome isn't one to judge one's appearance but she couldn't help but be thinking over the things she sees in the guy, he seemed like a really good person.

And yet there was something in him that felt wrong to Kagome, something much more sinister.

"Hey Kagome?" Orihime whispered.

"GYAH!" Kagome stood from her seat, startled, her scream caught everyone's attention and even awakening the navy blue hair student.

Kagome blinked a few times and felt herself blushed when everyone in the classroom stared at her, "Sorry," she smiled weakly and sat back down, she felt her face warm up even more when some of the students gave her a look like she was crazy, and by how Kagome just screamed out of nowhere, she couldn't blame them. Kagome let out a breath when everyone stopped staring and she looked back at Orihime.

"Sorry about that, you kind of startled me," Kagome explained, Orihime nodded in understanding and sounded out an apology, "Was there something you want to ask?"

Orihime made a small frown on her face, "Well, I was wondering..." She leaned in closer, "Can you sense spiritual pressure?"

Kagome blinked in surprise over the question, "Well, I have spiritual powers if that's what your asking."

Orihime smiled in delight over the answer, "Really? Are you like priestess?"

"Well, not an official priestess, but I was in another life," Kagome explained.

Orihime's eyes widen in interest, "You mean, your a reincarnation?"

"Yeah," Kagome hoped that Orihime would see her as Kagome Higurashi and not a reincarnation of the late Kikyo, maybe if she were to keep that information to a minimum then she and Orihime would start off as better friends.

"What about you?" Kagome asked Orihime.

"I have spiritual powers too," Orihime whispered, being told how important it is to keep their true power hidden in Hall Rose, it was a risk in asking Kagome if she had spiritual powers, it might of have been a foolish thing to do, but Orihime had felt this incredibly pure and powerful spiritual pressure coming from Kagome even when Kagome herself is trying to hide it.

The two kept talking even when a new student came in, the student had short black hair styled in an undercut, and narrow grey eyes with dark circles under them, he wore a white shirt with brown pants as his school uniform, he saw a spare seat behind the purple hair girl and went to it but before he sat in it, he touched the table and dragged his fingers across, looking at his fingers while pressing them together and felt a bit of dust that was on the desk.

"This desk is filthy," he said to himself, he pulled out a cloth from his shirt pocket and started cleaning the desk, the young man in the furry hat watched him do so curiously and let out a smirk.

" _Someone's a clean freak_ ," he thought.

After the 'Clean Freak' finished cleaning up his desk, he sat down in his chair and simply waited for the teacher to come.

He saw a small figure coming through the door and thought of it to be a student, what he and the rest of the students did not expect that the figure looked like a small raccoon with antlers, has a blue nose and wore a hat over his head.

Some students stare in shock while others looked at it with amazement or is simply curious.

The raccoon noticed the staring he's getting and blushed in embarrassment, "H-hello."

"The hell, who taught this dog to talk?!" Said the navy blue hair student whose name is Aomine.

The raccoon screamed in fear at the young man's mean tone and ran behind the teacher's desk, he peeked out only slightly with his body shaking, "I-Im not a dog, I'm a reindeer!" So says the reindeer.

" _Well shit, I thought it was a raccoon_ ," thought the 'Clean Freak' name is Levi.

The purple hair girl name Nagato didn't even look up from her book and just turned the page, not oblivious to the fact that a talking animal is right there, she's just aware of its presence and sees no reason to stop reading to just to have a look.

" _The system would actually allow filthy animals to roam around this school? How unappealing, he better at least be of some interest or I would begin to regret coming here_ ," so thought the golden hair young man name Gilgamesh.

"A talking animal, I've heard of this school in having strange students but never would I thought that an animal could be a student!" So says the girl in bun named Minto, she then mentally added, " _Or at least, I wasn't expecting a student that is all animal and not a human with a hidden animal power or have an animal DNA_."

The boy with violet eyes dropped the book that landed on the desk as he stared at the talking "Reindeer" in shock, " _And here I thought I would stand out_ ," he thought sarcastically.

" _Huh, so this is what the letter and what that Shinigami meant about this school having unique students_ ," thought the brown hair man, and his name is Light.

The young man in the furry hat didn't seem to shock as some of the students are for he have met the reindeer before.

Kagome and Orihime were caught off guard by the small animal being able to talk but upon seeing him in fright, the two of them stood up from their and were about to approach the reindeer when the girl with pink hair beat them to it.

"Hey it's alright, you don't have to be scared," so says the girl, the reindeer stopped shivering at the calm words the girl was giving, "Are you really a reindeer?"

The little reindeer nodded his head, "I sure haven't met a talking reindeer before, what's your name?" The girl asked.

The reindeer sniffed and gained enough courage to come out of hiding, "Tony Tony Chopper," he answered.

"My name's Sakura, it's nice to meet you!" The pink hair girl named Sakura smiled in greeting.

Chopper returned the smile with his own, "Thank you."

While it certainly was a surprise to Sakura that a reindeer with a figure of a child who can talk was a surprise to her, she took the time a few days ago to know more about the school she would be attending to and although it gave vague information such as the "specialty" many students have, she was notify by letter over the uniqueness the students who are going to this school here are.

She also had to act on account that the poor creature looked so frighten and she just had to make him feel welcome.

"There's only one desk left and its in front of me, you want to go to it?" Sakura asked.

Chopper nodded, "Sure!" And the two went to their desks but not before chopper finally took notice of the young man in the fur hat, "Hi Law!" Chopper said.

Law nodded his head in greeting and after that, Chopper went to his desk in front of Sakura.

Aomine smirked, " _There's no way that the guys in Hall Sina is going to believe me that there was a reindeer in my class_." He thought.

And just as Chopper and Sakura sat in their seats, two people entered the classroom, a short, slim man with black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a white naval uniform with black and gold accents, following behind him is little girl with long blue hair in a hime cut, with fairly droopy purple eyes, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a pink bow, a navy-blue skirt, navy suspenders, white socks and brown shoes.

Everyone's attention were solely on the two people before them, some were surprised to see a little girl beside the man-which didn't make any sense as to why they would be surprise when just a minute ago they were introduced to a reindeer- but the most of the students were focused on the man, there was something about him that has this sense of secure and a somewhat homelike aura surrounding him.

"I am Kiku Honda, and I will be your Algebra teacher for first block," the teacher looked down at the girl beside him, "And this is my assistant."

The little girl walked up and waved her hand in greeting, "Hello everyone, my name's Rika Furude, I hope we have a great semester together, Ni-pah~" Rika gave the most well performed smile most have ever seen while others didn't see anything wrong with the smile and smiled back at her. The thought every student has is how a little girl could be a teacher's assistant.

"Before I call for attendance, I would like to go through the important class rules," Kiku began.

"In this class, it is important to read the atmosphere and know when it is appropriate to speak or not, such as interrupting when another is talking, there will be no unnecessary disruption during any of our lesson unless it is an emergency," he spoke with no expression which actually unnerved some of the students, "And if any of you have any question that requires a yes or no answer, my answer will be "I do not think that will be neccessary" or "I will think about it,"" Kiku explained, the students looked at him questionably after his explanation, why would he say those instead of just saying "Yes" or "No"?

"Which by the way both means no."

"Huh?!" Most of the students sounded out, Kiku expression remained unchanged-in other words, expressionless- and went to the teacher's desk, Rika had taken the attendance clipboard and gave it to Kiku once the teacher sat in his chair.

"Now, let's begin roll call," Kiku announced.

"Be sure to say "here" loud and clear, Mii~!" Rika said. Kagome smiled widely, " _She's so cute_!" She thought.

Kiku began calling out named, "Aizawa, Minto."

The girl with the buns raised her hand, "Here."

"Archer, Gil."

The young man with blonde hair sighed irritably, not taking a liking to his name for a fake name carries no pride or power, "Here."

"Daiki, Aomine."

The student with navy blue hair raised his hand, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Haruhi, Sakura."

The girl with pink hair raised her hand, "Here!"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

Kagome raised her hand and said "Here."

"Inoue, Orihime."

Orihime raised her hand, "Here."

"Lamperouge, Lelouch."

The young man with violet eyes raised his hand, "Here."

"Rivialle, Levi."

The 'Clean Freak' raised his hand, "Here."

"Toni Toni, Chopper."

The little raccoon (Reindeer!) raised his hooves, "Here!"

"Trafalgar, Law."

The young man in the furry hat raised his hand, "Here."

"Yagami, Light."

The other young man with brown hair raised his hand, "Here."

"Yuki, Nagato."

The girl with purple hair raised her hand but made no response and simply went back to her reading when she caught sight that Kiku saw her and checked her attendance.

"Very good, everyone is here," Kiku then stands up from his chair and went to the chalkboard, "For today, I will go over the basic, you are welcome to write them down as notes."

"If anyone doesn't have any paper or pencils, come to us or you can just ask your classmates," Rika said, "Just be sure to be better prepare next time!"

The students who had brought in backpacks took out notebooks and pencils while others went to the teacher and took paper and borrowed the supplies.

Kiku started to write down the formula with a chalk on the chalkboard and soon most of the students else started copying. Key word MOST, meaning that Gil and Aomine aren't really doing anything, Gilgamesh having the thought that he is far too superior to follow a mortal's lesson though he has a feeling that the teacher and his assistant are more than just mortals while Aomine is just lazy.

Aomine looked over to the ginger hair girl sitting next to him and poked her arm to ger her attention, Orihime looked to see who was poking her and met face to face with Aomine.

"Hey, you think you can copy notes for me?" Aomine bluntly asked.

Orihine blinked in surprised but then smiled, "Uh, Sure thing, I'll be glad to help!"

She took out another piece of paper and gave it to Aomine, thinking that Aomine probably couldn't see the chalkboard and was asking her for help, "Here, I'll write it down and you can copy what I'm writing," said Orihime.

At first Aomine thought that she was actually going to right for the both of them or at least just for him but he didn't mention it, especially not after Orihime started working and his eyes were directly on something that was not on her notes but instead were focused on a very impressive pairs.

"Are you getting it?" Orihime asked, she gave a questioning look when Aomine didn't respond and kept staring at her paper, "Is there something wrong?"

Aomine didn't respond for a minute and he picked up his paper and started writing what Orihime was writing, Kagome was listening over Orihine talking to Aomine and didn't really think anything of it, but it was what Aomine's next response that had her perked her head up.

"Nice rack."

Orihime blinked a couple of times in confusion and Kagome turned with a bafflement look on her, Aomine looked back at Orihime's notes but it was then did she realized it wasn't her notes he was really paying attention to.

Orihime's face turned completely red and covered her chest and Kagome, catching the hint or rather the obvious blunt response Aomine made, had a furious expression on her.

"You perv! Don't you have any manners?!" Kagome yelled, this caught everyone's attention but most were still writing their notes down.

"It was a compliment," Aomine then lowered his gaze to Kagome's chest and smiled, "Not bad."

Kagome's face turned just as red as Orihime's.

"Hey, you back off perv!" This time it came from Sakura as she stands up from her seat, Aomine glanced at Sakura then to her chest and shrugged.

"Could be better."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sakura practically exploded and came after Aomine with her fist clenched and raised.

After hearing Sakura's yell, the teacher had a panic expression on him which is actually the first expression the student's has ever seen in this class.

"Ah, please calm down, please get back to your seat!" Kiku said in the most polite way he can be, Sakura heard the teacher and had to resist throwing a punch at Aomine who was actually interested in the girl's strength, she then sat back down and went back to writing but did so in a furious way in which she basically started pressing the tip of her pencil hard on the paper, leaving dark letterings and nearly snapping her pencil in half.

Kiku sighed and started to write out the formula on the chalkboard, " _Such students I have, why did they even tell me that I am going to be Math teacher, they shouldn't just put me here just cause I am Asian_ ," Kiku thought to himself, even though he is here because of a decision to where the nations of stereotypes should go, that doesn't mean he's obviously good at the subject, nevertheless, here he is, writing out the lesson alongside with the much older in mind than appearance that is Rika Furude.

As he writes down the formula, he begins to wonder how the other nations are doing, one thing he knows for certain, the students in this hallway will be having the most interesting of teachers.

* * *

Destination: Hall Maria, East Dragon Wing.

A girl with black hair tied into short pigtails is heading her way to first block which is Gym. She wasn't confident that she was going the right way however, so she decided to ask the man who had on a janitor's uniform.

"Excuse me, is this the way to the gym?" The girl asked.

The man who had black hair nodded in confirmation, "That's right, just keep going straight and you'll see the gym sign over there."

"Thank you mister!" The girl said and went on walking down the hallway to gym and the janitor walked towards the other way.

"I wonder if I'll meet anyone I know there," said the girl name Mato as she walked.

"Well, even if I don't know anyone there, that only means I can make new friends!" She said happily. When she first arrived here, she was astounded at how enormous the school was which should be no surprise since she's still in a middle school level, and going to what she could say the big kid's school is a little nerve wrecking, especially if there's a chance she might not always see her friends except during lunch and a few classes.

But Mato will try her best to somehow fit in to the school which should be easy given to how big it is, and who knows, she might make new friends that's close to her age.

"Oi, why are you talking to yourself?" Mato flinched at the voice, she looked to her side and saw who was talking. She felt intimated at the appearance of the man who had green hair, a scar over his closed eye and carrying three swords in his belt which was strange to her.

"I, um," Mato started to say, a little embarrassed at how she was caught talking to herself.

The green hair man shook his head, "Ah, nevermind, do you know where the gym is?" He asked.

"Oh, it's this way," Mato pointed in front of her which was the complete opposite to where the green hair man was going.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Huh? I just went there."

Mato still felt a little intimated by the man but she could tell that he was lost, so she decided to help him.

"That's what the janitor I asked said."

The man closed his one eye and let out a low growl which Mato jumped in fright, "This place is so damn confusing."

After hearing that, Mato's eyes softened at the notice of his frustration.

"You can come and follow me if you want," the man opened his eye and looked at the girl in front of him.

"I'm sure its this way!" Mato said with a bright smile. The young man studied the girl before him, now noticing her dark blue eyes which had a strange shape inside them, he then sighed.

"If you say so kid."

Mato began walking again with the green hair young man walking beside her.

"My name's Mato," Mato introduced herself now feeling at ease with the swordsman beside her, "What's your name?" The young man looked at her again then looked back at the hallway.

"Zoro," He said

"Zoro," Mato repeated so that she can remember the name, "Are you a student here?" She asked.

Zoro nodded, "Yeah, first year,"

"Really, me too!" Mato said, it was a surprise to her to know that he's a freshman, she mistook him for a senior, as Mato continues to talk with Zoro mostly listening, Mato sees a sign on the wall.

"Here we are, the gy-Zoro!" Mato yelled at him when she realized he was still walking. He turned with a questioning look.

"Hey, why did you stop?" He asked.

"It's here, see, there's the sign that says Gym," Mato pointed at the sign that was next to the two doors. Zoro came up to the sign and read it.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so?"

Mato felt a sweat drop, "I did," she said.

"Well speak up louder next time," Zoro said and then pushed the door open, he held the door for Mato to go through and Mato thanked him for it.

The gym has two basketball courts side by side placed with white paint on the hard wooden floor, there was a stairs of benches leading up to the windows which Mato could see the blue sky with the clouds going by, a basketball hoop with a white hard board hanged in the air by metal like arm on the one side of the court and the same on the other, same goes for the second court.

On the benches there were students sitting on it. Sitting on the first bench was a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes talking very excitedly to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red and white cap, sitting next to them was a boy with blackish-brown eyes and black hair that comes down his back in a short braided rat's tail with a small red ribbon tied on and has a set of yellow leather aviator goggles adorned with two colorful decorative feathers lie on his head.

Sitting on the second bench was a girl with short light blonde hair with two thin braids and brown eyes, sitting farther away from her is a girl with dark spiky hair with a green hairpin and has green eyes.

On the third bench were two boys, one is a guy with spiky black hair sitting in the center, the other is a guy with silver spiky hair with a sword that has a large blade behind his back sitting in the right side of the bench.

Sitting on the far right of the fourth row of the bench was a girl with long jet black hair, she has a cowlick sticking out on top of her head and has dark brown eyes, she had a look that says everything around her is of no interest to her. And sitting on the far left of the same bench was a girl with short black hair wearing a red scarf around her neck, she had a look of wanting to be with someone than be here.

And lastly sitting on the fifth bench alone was a girl with blonde hair tied into a pony tail and green eyes, she had a hard look on her which makes it difficult to guess what she's even thinking, Mato would of mistaken her for a boy since she wore a uniform that was designed for boys if she hadn't look closer. All the students had gym bags beside them to change into their gym clothes.

Mato made her way across the court with Zoro following her behind, "Hey, thanks for the help," Zoro said to Mato.

Mato smiled at him, "It's no trouble!"

She found a seat between the boy with the goggles over his head and the boy wearing the red and white cap took it, while Zoro took the seat that was between the two jet black hair girls. He glances over the one student who has a sword and has his interest peak in how good of a swordsman this guy is.

When Mato sat on the bench, she over hears the sound of amazement coming from the boy that was next to the red cap wearing boy.

"Really?! So you have those monsters in your pockets right now?!" Said the green tip hair boy.

The boy with the red and white cap nodded, "Yeah, that's why they're call Pokemon, and my partner is a Charizard, the two of us went through such a journey together before I was transferred here," he explained.

Mato felt curious to know what a "Pokémon" is exactly.

"Do you have him here with you now, can I see him!?" Said the other boy.

Before the boy in the cap could answer, Mato spoke up, "Excuse me, but what are you guys talking about?"

"This guy says that he has these monsters called Pokémon in his pockets right now!" The spiky hair boy answered.

The boy in the cap nodded in confirmation. "But what's a Pokémon exactly?" Mato questioned.

The boy adjusted his cap before answering, "Pokémon, or Pocket Monsters, are amazing creatures with amazing abilities, there are all sorts of Pokémon, they're like animals but in a whole new level," he reached for his pocket but not taking anything out, "You can catch them and train them so that they can get stronger and battle other people called Pokémon Trainers and battle their Pokémon."

Mato's eyes widen in amazement, "So you're a Pokémon Trainer?"

The Pokémon trainer nodded, "Yeah, back at my home town, I've been on a journey in collecting data by catching Pokémon," he reached for his other pocket and took out a small red device, "And I managed to collect a hundred and fifty different types of Pokémon in my Journey, basically almost completing my Pokédex."

"A hundred and fifty?!" Mato said, sounding out her amazement.

The boy with spiky hair also said his amazement and the comment made by the boy in the cap caught the boy wearing goggles attention and even the girl with blonde hair.

"You said that you're almost done, how many more Pokémons do you need to get?" The spiky hair boy questioned.

The boy in the cap stared at his Pokédex, his eyes were sharp over the anticipation of the remaining not yet captured Pokémon, "Only one left."

"One left, you're like a step away!" The spiky hair boy said.

The girl with blonde hair moved in closer to the three children, "What kind of Po-ke-mon do you have on your thing?" She asked.

The Pokémon Trainer looked at her in acknowledgement and flipped his Pokédex open.

The boy with the goggles over his head scooted closer and was beside Mato who had her back to him and leaned forward to see the screen of the Pokédex more clearly, she felt herself being pushed forward even further as the rest of the students closed in, huddling together as they all looked at the screen.

"See here, this is Charizard," the Pokemon Trainer introduced, the screen showed an orange dragon with blue wings and a yellow belly.

"That's your Pokémon?!" Mato said.

The Pokémon trainer nodded, "Hey, do you have any Pokémon that's like a bird?" The boy with goggles asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot of those, here's one called a Sparrow."

The Pokémon Trainer pressed the tiny button on the Pokédex and within seconds the screen showed a bird with prickly brown feather and a red belly.

"What about a chimp, do you have that?"

The Pokémon Trainer nodded and he searched up a creature with arms and legs, his body was round and furry and has a monkey's tail.

"This Pokémon is called a Mankee."

"That's so amazing!" Mato praised, The Pokémon Trainer smiled at her.

"By the way, I don't think I got any of your names," he said, "My name's Red."

Mato flinched at her realizing that they were not introduced, she moved her head back, ending up hitting the boy in the goggles face with the back of her head, she said her apology to him and the boy forgave her, she then looked back and said her name.

"My name's Mato."

The boy with green tipped hair smiled widely, "My name's Gon!" He said cheerfully, he then looked at the rest of the children, "What are your names?"

The girl with blonde hair spoke up, "My name's Bu-Ling but you can call me Pudding if you want."

The boy in the goggles said his name last, "My name's Cooro!"

Red smile grew wider now that he knew their names.

"So, what kind of Pokémon are you missing?" Bu-Ling questioned.

Red reached for his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, "Professor Oak, he's a guy who knows a lot about Pokemon, he told me about this last remaining Pokemon that's around the region I'm in," the paper he showed has a drawing on it, it was a sort of bright pink feline with small ears, big blue eyes and long feet with a long tail that has a big end of the tail.

"It's called a Mew, Professor Oak said that this Pokemon could be somewhere around the world or even here," Red explained.

"That Pokemon looks really cute," Mato said, "Good luck in finding her!"

Red nodded, "Thanks, maybe when I catch Mew I can let you guys meet it."

"Really?!" Cooro asked excitedly, the rest have the same hope in their eyes in wanting to meet this creature.

"You bet!" Red said, after talking to these students, Red felt more determined than ever to find and catch Mew.

The students heard the Tardy bell ring and that was a sign that class will be starting any minute now once the gym coach arrives.

And as the young students continued to talk to each other, such as asking and answering the homes they've lived before transferring here.

A man with black spiky hair wearing a white T-shirt with brown shorts came through the Gym door, he had a whistle tied to a long strap around his neck and he held a clipboard in his hand. He is possibly the most intimidating person Mato has ever seen compare to Zoro, though it could be that she had talked to Zoro that she did not think he was scary anymore, if she were to compare the two, they would of been equally scary if she hadn't even met Zoro.

"Welcome to Gym class, I am Assistant Coach Vegeta but you may address me as Coach Vegeta," the coach introduced himself, "There is another Coach but he's running late so we'll just have to go over attendance without him."

Very few heard the Coach mutter, "Damn that Kakarot, dragging me here and expecting me to look after these children, I wouldn't have come here if it not for Trunks," Vegeta looks over the paper on the clipboard and pulled out a pencil.

"Alright, when I call your name announce your presence or I'll assume that your absent, and don't expect me to correct it if I don't hear you," Vegeta then began saying the students name, he was informed over the fact that many of the students don't have a family name so the names were left as it is or given a fake family name in order to protect one's true identity.

"Ackerman, Mikasa?"

The girl with short black hair raised her hand, "Here."

"Cooro?"

The boy in the goggles raised his hand, "Here!"

"Freecss, Gon?"

The boy with the green tipped hair raised his hand, "Here!"

"Gohan?"

The boy with black spiky hair raised his hand, "Here!"

"Glory, Haru?"

The boy with silver hair raised his hand, "Here!"

"Huang, Bu-Ling?"

The girl with blonde hair raised her hand, "Here!"

"Kirkland, Saber?"

The girl sitting at the top benches raised her hand, "Here."

"Kuroi, Mato?"

Mato raised her hand, "Here!"

"Matsubara, Kaoru?"

The girl with spiky hair wearing the green hair clip(Whose also named Buttercup) raised her hand, "Here."

"Roronoa Zo-"

Vegeta was caught off when the window above the students were suddenly opened and a gush of wind had the students with long hair blown toward.

"Dad!" Gohan said happily and waved at the flying man who has spiky black hair, he wore an orange shirt, a blue shirt underneath, orange pants with a blue belt tied around his waist, dark shoes, a blue wrist band on both of his wrist and he also wore a whistle with a long strap around his neck.

The father of Gohan landed beside the stunned Vegeta and waved at the students in greeting with a friendly smile, "Hey son, and hey kids, sorry I was late!"

Vegeta regained his composure and snarled at the newcomer, "You idiot, did you fly all the way over here, what if the someone from Wall Sina saw you, and why were you late to begin with?!"

The man rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I kind of got lost getting here, I had to fly all over the world just to find this place."

Vegeta blinked at the man's response, "You were given a map."

The man chuckled, "Yeah, but I lost it while flying, but hey it's okay, I'm here now and no one from Wall Sina saw me, I promise!"

Vegeta made a low growl of annoyance but calmed himself down now that the Coach is here and turned back to the students.

"Everyone, this is your Coach."

All the students gave the newcomer a curious glance save for Gohan who knew the man already.

The man smiled again and raised his hand, "Good morning everyone, I'm Coach Goku and me and Vegeta here will be your gym teachers for this semester!" Goku looked at Vegeta beside him, "So, what are we doing?"

Vegeta showed him the attendance clip board, "We're in the middle of roll call, I've already called and checked your son out," he explained.

Goku grabbed the clipboard and pencil and read over the names, "Okay, then I'll do the rest, thanks Vegeta!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and made no response as Goku started calling out the rest of the students names.

"Roronoa, Zoro?!" He called out loudly.

Zoro who was surprised at the sudden entrance of the gym Coach raised his hand, "Here."

"Red?"

Red perked up at the call of his name, and although he was stunned at the fact that Goku had flown in here, he raised his hand and managed to say "Here."

"and Shana?"

The girl with long black hair raised her hand, seemingly unsurprised over Goku's entrance, "Here."

Goku checked the last name, "Alright, everyone's here, now all that's left is to..." Goku trailed off in thought, "Hey Vegeta, what do Gym Teachers do after checking attendance?"

The students stared at the Gym teacher with a confused expression on them.

Vegeta sighed, he had a feeling that Kakarot would ask that, after all, Vegeta himself doesn't know much about being a gym coach, he understands that all he has to do is order these children to partake physical activities, but Goku is still in the dark of how teaching really works, after all, they were just recently hired last month.

"Why don't you take these children outside and have them run laps while I go deliver the attendance to the office," Vegeta said.

"Good idea, hear that guys, come on we're going out-"

"After they change to their gym clothes." Vegeta interrupted Goku, Goku blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, well, if you brought gym clothes with you, go and change into them and we'll go outside, okay?" Goku said to the students, the students nodded and all got out of their seats. Vegeta directed the boys and girls bathroom which were in opposite direction of the gym, with the boy's locker room in the right side of the gym and the girl's in the left.

After changing, they come out and followed Goku out the door that leads to the track field. Zoro and the silver hair boy left their weapons in the lockers so that it would not become a bother in their activity.

"Okay guys," Goku began "We'll start with a warm up by stretching and then you guys will start jogging around the track about..." Goku put up all five of his fingers, "Five-hundred times."

"Huh?!" The students without powers sounded out.

"And also you can't use your powers to fly or transform," Goku finished.

"WHAT?!" The rest of the students yelled.

Goku gave an innocent look of confusion, "What, not enough?"

"How about insane?" The girl named Mikasa said.

"Hey look, I might be able to do this with powers but you can't be expecting all of us to run that much without some of us giving it our all!" Buttercup said.

Goku gave a thoughtful look, "Well alright, let's do three-hundred laps."

"That still seems about much, don't you think?" Red asked, then again, after hearing that he had traveled all around the world, Goku could probably do more than five-hundred laps.

"So seven-hundred?"

"You're going up, not down!" Haru said.

Goku gave it another thought, "Oh yeah, you guys have a point!" He laughed, he had forgotten that humans have limits, especially those who has to hold back their powers, he was just trying what a gym coach is supposed to do, "Alright, I'll tell you what, why don't we do fifty laps and call it a day?"

The students looked amongst each other in uncertainty, while fifty is still a bit exaggerated, at least he didn't bring it to one hundred.

"Alright, fifty laps it is," Goku said before anyone could negotiate for lesser laps, following where Goku pointed at them to start running from, the students stretched their legs as they prepared for running.

Goku grabbed his whistle, "Now let's get started!" He the blew the whistle and thus began today's gym class.

The students began running with Zoro, Mikasa, Shana, Saber, Buttercup, Gohan and Trunks in the lead while Mato, Gon, Red, Cooro and Bu-Ling running behind.

Because of how athletic the students are, they were able to do five laps in short time, Mato looked at the older students who were already far ahead of them.

"Wow, look at them go," she said, "It's no surprise since they're basically older than the rest of us."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Mato looks over to see Gon running beside her, "I bet if we try really hard, we can catch up to them!"

Mato smiled at Gon's enthusiasm, "Well, we have to be really fast to do that." Cooro overheard what Mato had said and thought it over.

" _I bet we can go faster with our powers_ ," he thought, when Cooro saw Goku looking at the older students, a mischievous smile was placed on his face and he pretended to trip.

"Ah, my ankle!" Cooro hopped on one feet and when he hopped the third time, black feathered wings sprouted on his back and Cooro flown three feet off the ground while holding his uninjured ankle, "I'm going have to fly the rest of the laps away now!" Cooro then flew past the younger students and were catching up to the older students.

Mato almost tripped (for real) and so did Red after seeing that Cooro can fly while Gon and Bu-Ling watch Cooro go in amazement, Goku blew his whistle as soon as he saw Cooro flying.

"Hey come on, I said no powers!" Goku said.

Cooro pointed at his uninjured ankle, "But, I can't jog like this!"

Goku looked at Cooro's foot from a distant, "Looks fine to me," he then waved his hand up and down, "Just walk it off, you're doing great!"

Cooro pouted at Goku's call and went back to the ground, his wings returning and disappeared out of sight.

The younger students sprinted in order to catch up to Cooro who flew ahead of them, "You can fly, that's amazing!" Gon said.

Cooro smiled, "Yeah, I got the animal of a crow in me, I had it since I was born." He huffed.

"So you're half crow?" Mato questioned as she ran beside the crow boy.

Cooro smiled, "Yep, I'm called an Anima."

"I've got animal DNA in me too!" Bu-Ling said.

Cooro looked back at the blonde girl and slowed down so that he can be beside her, "Really, what kind of animal?"

"A Golden Lion Tamarin," Bu-Ling huffed.

"You mean a monkey?" Red said.

"Yeah!" Bu-Ling answered, "By the way, Cooro, did you hurt your ankle?"

"No, I thought that I could catch up to those guys up ahead if I could fly," Cooro said, sounding a bit disappointed that his plan didn't work.

"It's alright, we'll catch up to them," Gon said, the young students looked at him in questioning and Gon looked ahead of him with a smile, "We just have to wait for the right moment."

With the older students who were running ahead of the younger students, Saber was in first and a couple feet away from the rest of the students with Shana in second, Mikasa running in third, Zoro in Fourth, Buttercup in Fifth, and Gohan and Haru are beside each other.

"Hey, your name's Gohan right?" Haru asked Gohan.

"Yeah, given by my dad over there," Gohan pointed at Goku who had just a moment ago blew his whistle to the boy with black wings and telling him to get down from flying.

"I'm Haru, I was just wondering what your dad is, I mean, he did came flying in the gym," Haru asked Gohan.

"My dad's a Saiyan, they're these nearly extinct alien race from space, Saiyans are basically a race of strong warriors," Gohan explained.

"Seriously?" Haru said in amazement, "So if he's strong, what's he doing working as a gym teacher?"

"He just got hired, don't know the details but my dad says that the school needed him," Gohan explained.

It was certainly out of the blue, one day his father went out to get grocery, then three hours later he comes back saying, "Hey guess what everyone, I just got hired as a teacher!"

It really was out of the blue, what made it comical was that Goku said that Vegeta was hired as well but he wasn't even with Goku and basically dumped the news on him, as expected, Vegeta made a mixed reaction of shock, annoyance, and anger. But it turned out okay in the end with Vegeta reluctantly accepting the role to be a gym teacher.

But of course the news dump wasn't over yet as Goku told Gohan that he'll be going to this school his dad was going to, and there wasn't even room for a discussion and the explanation of how Goku was hired was a somewhat vague.

Saying that he met two people, a guy with blonde hair and wearing a red coat and a woman with pink hair who plays the guitar and rides on a vespa.

Whoever they were, Goku talked about them as if they were his one of his closest friends, it would make sense since Goku has an affect on people because of how friendly he is, but the way he describe them was as if they've been through something together, like a grand adventure. But what could of happen in under three hours?

"Hey are you okay?" Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Haru.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking, what were you saying?" Gohan asked.

Haru started picking up the pace, "I was just wondering that if your dad's a Saiyan, then would that make you a Saiyan too?"

Gohan noticed that Haru was getting a bit ahead of him and started jogging faster and is now a feet ahead of Haru, "Yeah, and so is my little brother," he explained.

Haru took notice of Gohan getting ahead of him and tried to do the same but Gohan made a bigger step.

"Hey, your pretty fast," Haru said, "You think you would of done fifty laps if you fly?"

"I probably would of done fifty laps running," Gohan responded.

A challenged grin was placed upon Haru, "How about we see that for ourself," he pointed to where the students name Saber is, "Let's see who can get ahead of-" Haru stopped as he looked closer to the student in first, was it a guy or a girl, Haru can't really tell.

"Get ahead of that student first."

Gohan perked up, "Like a race?" He questioned, Haru nodded and Gohan had a challenging grin of his own.

"Alright, let's do this."

And just like that, Gohan started jogging with more speed, Haru was surprised at the sudden speed Gohan showed and he too started jogging faster.

As the two students started jogging faster, they passed by Buttercup who was surprised that she was getting behind, not wanting to be last even though the younger students were far behind her, Buttercup's competitive spirit surfaced and started jogging faster.

" _So these guys think they can outrun me, well we'll see about that_ ," Buttercup thought.

Gohan took notice of the girl with the green hairclip jogging faster and is now in front of the boys, he looked at Haru who looked at him back, showing that Haru took notice of the girl as well, they both smiled and picked up the pace, meeting Buttercup by her side.

The three students soon caught up to Zoro, the swordsman looked over and was surprised to see himself falling behind, Zoro picked up his own pace and were beside the three students.

Mikasa and Shana looked beside them to see the other students catching up to the two and they too started to jog faster.

With Saber, she was in first, preferring to do this activity by herself and would take it seriously by pushing herself this hard, that's when she looked back, now noticing the amount of students catching up to her.

The starting line was in view and by the time Saber had her foot on the white line and soon after all the other older students, they drastically changed from jogging to running like a race was announced in silence.

Goku smiled in amusement to see the older students showing their completive spirits, he watches as Saber still took the lead but this time his son Gohan came in second, Buttercup in third, Zoro, Mikasa, and Shana in fourth, and Haru in fifth.

Buttercup and Zoro started pushing themselves more, with Zoro in third and Buttercup in second alongside Gohan. Shana was running beside Zoro and Mikasa alongside Haru were in fourth place, although Mikasa and Haru were strong they certainly do not have the inhuman endurance that the students before them have, nevertheless, they will not give up so easily.

Buttercup was doing good being in second place but wanting to get ahead of Saber, she leaned forward, her arms moving forward and backwards to her sides and a green spark started appearing on her back, Gohan took notice of this and took the same form Buttercup did, they were neck and neck heading to first place and catching up to Saber.

At the same time, Buttercup and Gohan jumped and they both flew past Saber with Buttercup leaving a trail of green light behind her.

"I bet I can do one-hundred laps first before you can!" Buttercup challenged.

Gohan smiled, "We'll see about that!"

But before they could increase their speed any further, Goku blew on his whistle, "Foul, Foul, that's cheating!"

"Foul?" Haru said, "But we're not even playing sport."

Buttercup and Gohan landed back on the ground, "For flying, you guys get a penalty, fall behind and stay behind for one minute!" Goku said.

"What?!" Buttercup said.

"But dad!" Gohan began but he was cut off when Goku blew on his whistle again.

"Come on guys, let's be good sports and play fair!"

Buttercup gave an irritated growl while Gohan was willing to slow down, Goku laughed as he watches the two slowing down, "Being a Gym Teacher sure is fun," he placed the whistle between his lips and started playing a loud tune with the whistle.

Back in the race, Buttercup and Gohan were behind Mikasa and Haru who were now in third place, Zoro and Shana in Second place and Saber still in first place. They were all slowing down due to how much they ran, counting the jogging they just did, and were losing stamina, but when the starting line was in sight, they gave it they're all.

Shana was next to Saber but then Zoro went in front of Shana, Mikasa went pass Saber but then she was right behind Haru as he went beside Zoro, the one minute has passed and Buttercup alongside Gohan ran but not by using their powers in order to avoid the penalty, they pass by Saber which made Saber in last place, Saber noticed this and tried to return to First place but she was block by Mikasa and Zoro, Shana was in first place but not for long as Buttercup took in the lead.

The starting point was close, they were all losing stamina, they were huffing air in and out, but their tiredness did not break their will to keep going, to reach for the starting line as if it was the finish line, they were all neck and neck, who would come in first place? It's Saber, no now It's Zoro, no It's Mikasa, it's Shana, It's Haru, now it's Buttercup, but now it's Gohan, the line was only a couple of feet away.

And the one who one first place is neither of the older students, with incredible speed Mato passed by Zoro, Gon passed by Gohan and Haru, Cooro passed by Mikasa, Bu-Ling passed by Buttercup and Shana, and Red passed by Saber.

Together, the younger students made it over the white line first before the older students could, the older students stopped running out of surprise from the appearance of the younger students, wondering where in the world did they come from, and how were they able to catch up to them. Question it all they want, there is no doubt, the younger students have out run the older students.

Gon cheered, "We did it, we made it!"

"You were right Gon, we were able to beat the older kids!" Mato said.

Cooro was filled with such joy in winning that he jumped and his wings sprouted, making him fly around his new friends, "Alright!"

Red and Bu-Ling also cheered, "We made it just in time too!" Red said.

The other students were huffing, although relieve to have a moment of breath, they were still star struck as to how these younger kids were able to beat them.

The sounds of a whistle was heard and it doesn't take a genius to guess who that was, after a couple of more whistling, Goku spit out the whistleblower and smiled at the students, "All of you were great, a lot of spirits you showed out there," Goku looked at the older students.

"You guys know how these little kids were able to beat you?" He asked.

They gave it a thought but nothing came to them, the younger students really did came out of nowhere.

"It's because you guys used too much energy and end up losing stamina," Goku began, "I actually wanted to see how most of you would do without your powers, and without them you have to conserve your energy," he directed his hand to the younger students, "That's exactly what they did, they started slowly and when they got closer to starting line, that's when they used all of their energy and sprinted all the way to the finish line."

Goku crossed his arms, "You guys on the other hand used up all of your energy from the start, leaving you out of gas early."

Goku then gave a thumbs up, "All of you did great, but its important to save enough energy and know the right time to set it all free!"

All of the students were surprised at how Goku was able to catch that, even Vegeta who had just arrived a moment ago was stunned at how Goku explained to the children, to see how Goku acted like a teacher right there, perhaps the school knew exactly who they hired even if Kakarot can be naive at times.

"Now why don't we get back to jogging, there's still a lot more to go!" Goku reminded them.

"Oh yeah, we were supposed to do fifty," Haru said.

Gohan laughed, "I guess we all got a little carried away there."

Goku smiled, "So what are we waiting for, back to the track everyone!" He grabbed his whistle and blew it, the older students nodded while the younger students sounded out their enthusiasm, kids sure has a lot of energy Goku noticed.

"Yes, Coach Goku!"

* * *

 **Chopper sure does stand out doesn't he? Well the system in the school is kind of wonky, meaning they just recently set up the system in a hurry without taking the time to double check where the students and teachers are placed in, but why were they in such a rush in setting up the school just to have many beyond normal students come to learn?**

 **Well it's all part of the plot, a plot which I won't be introducing for quite a while, and there will be more than just one plot, for now, let's call this the Attendance Arc.**

 **The description I wrote for the characters, I got them from Wiki because they got better description in a character's appearance then I do in describing a person walking.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy meeting a few of the Hetalia characters such as the Italian brothers Italy and Romano, for those who doesn't know Hetalia, it's awesome.**

 **To put it in other words, Hetalia:Axis Powers, World Series and Beautiful World is an anime show based on historically accurate events, the characters you meet are personification of the nations of our world, such as The Axis-Germany, Japan, and Italy and The Allies-America, England/Britain, France, Russia, China and all the other nations from past to present.**

 **Although its based on historical events such as World War II, Hetalia is a comedy that involves stereotypes of nations and other jokes for the *ahem* mature audience, its not that bad just funny, and from what I heard is the main purpose of the show is to bring light in the darkest of times which I actually thought was deep, so if you haven't seen Hetalia:Axis Powers I say give it a watch, just don't mind too much over the jokes they made, its all for fun and laughs.**

 **Let it be noted that I will not to do accents for the english dub Hetalia characters because frankly their a bit too distracting to me.**

 **And now here is the list of characters you have met so far.**

 **Kagome Higurashi-Inuyasha**

 **Orihime Inoue-Bleach**

 **Nagato-The Melancholy** **of Haruhi Suzumiya**.

 **Levi-Attack on Titan**

 **Trafalgar Law-One Piece**

 **Gilgamesh-Fate/Zero and Stay Night**

 **Sakura Haruno-Naruto**

 **Chopper-One Piece**

 **Aomine-Kuroko No Basket**

 **Lelouch-Code Geass**

 **Light Yagami-Death Note**

 **Minto Aizawa-Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Rika Furude-Higurashi No Naku Koro/When They Cry**

 **Kiku Honda/Japan-Hetalia:Axis** **Powers**

 **Goku, Vegeta, Gohan-Dragon Ball Z**

 **Mato-Black Rock Shooter**

 **Zoro-One Piece**

 **Red-Pokemon Origins**

 **Gon-Hunter X Hunter**

 **Cooro-+Anima**

 **Bu-Ling/Pudding-Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Shana-Shakugan no Shana**

 **Mikasa-Attack on Titan**

 **Haru-Rave Master**

 **Buttercup-Power Puff Girls Z**

 **Saber-Fate/ Zero and /Stay Night**

Thank you for reading and remember to leave a kind and honest review, and be prepare for the next class that is Second block.


	5. Attendance Arc: World History and C J

**And now for the description of Hall Rose.**

 **Hall Rose is the second of the three hallways and is the neutral point in having both powerful students and students with limited to no powers at all.**

 **As a precaution, students that have incredible abilities are required to have their powerful energy be hidden, knowing that having the students powers be released so freely much like how Hall Maria is would bring chaos in attracting monsters and evil spirits in Hall Rose's Hallway, with Hall Rose's students powerful energy release and combining Hall Maria's powerful energy it would endanger the school in having it be surround by evil entities.**

 **It is also advised to have Hall Rose's students abilities be from limited to nonexistence so that the students with no power would not feel threatened-This includes their neighbor Hall Sina which has the majority of students with no abilities-and to avoid any damages that would occur in this hallway.**

 **A question has been ask as to why students with no powers are put in classes with powerful students as their classmates, the explanation is that there are students who have a special talent in strength and mind that would be consider a power, such as a clever young detective or a basketball player that surpasses human capabilities, there are even students who are clueless of the power they posses such as a student having God like powers but is unaware of it.**

 **Another reason would be that some of the students with no over-the-top powers are considered by some including the people in Hall Sina as...odd, and so they would much rather have these students stay here in Hall Rose instead of Hall Sina.**

 **When speaking of its conditions in how it handles against severe weather cases, Hall Rose is neutral in defense and offense, making it more like a stable bridge that can handle a rainstorm but its time in stability is limited.**

 **They also have soundproofs walls that blocks out the constant ruckus that is caused by their energetic sibling Hall Maria**

 **Attendance Arc**

 **Chapter 4: World History and Criminal Justice**

* * *

A girl with short dark red hair was heading for her first block History class, she huffed, revealing her sharp fang, as she ran now realizing how far her classroom is.

"I hope I can make it in time," so says the teenage vampire girl, and this vampire's name is Karin.

Karin quickly ran up the stairs, passing by a woman with long wavy hair who had on a maids outfit thus indicating that she's a janitor, and turning to a corner which leads to another set of stairs, she tripped and her face would of made an impact on the steps if she hadn't grabbed on to the handle bars of the stairs in time.

"Be careful now, you shouldn't rush yourself on your way to class," the Hungarian janitor lady warned.

"I'll be careful," Karin said in nodding, she regained her footing and made her way up the stairs and into the second floor of Hall Rose.

Karin saw her class number from a distant and heads for it, she sighed in relief when she was able to make it inside just when the bell rang. She looked at the classroom which had windows covered with blinds, the lights dim and also saw the students have already taken their seats with only one spare seat left.

In the first row of four seats, a girl with long pink hair sat in the first seat, she had one a green jacket and wore a black skirt, behind her is a boy with a length down to the chin raven-colored hair and wore glasses, he had on a white uniform shirt and sandy colored pants, behind him sat a young man with black hair and he had a white medical patch over his eye, he wore a black suit jacket over his white uniform and he had his eyes on a book Karin was not familiar with, and behind the young man is an older looking woman with pale skin that showed she had been in the cold recently with her long black hair slicked back and she had on a white uniform blouse(although Karin had no idea how a blouse like that could ever exist with someone's chest so big) and wore a long black skirt.

In the second row the first and second desk were empty but sitting in the third seat there is a boy with brown hair and a dark complex, he had orange colored headphones on his hears and he wore a white shirt with sandy color pants, behind him was a girl who had long red hair and unlike the rest of the students, she had an armor on and had a blue skirt, she had such a serious face like no other.

And in the third row a girl with long brown hair, wearing a black jacket over her white uniform and a black skirt, sat in the first seat, behind her is a boy with silver hair and wearing the same kind of uniform as the girl in front of him only with dark pants. Sitting in the third seat is a boy with white hair with a scar over his eye and wore brown gloves, and sitting behind him was a rather handsome looking man with quirky long black hair combed backward in a rough fashion but with one strand of wavy hair loose and had on a uniform of a black shirt and black pants, Karin found herself unable to look away at the remarkably handsome man even as she made her way to the first empty seat.

" _He's so...wow_ ," Karin couldn't help but blush, the handsome young man caught Karin staring at him and winks at her which made Karin's heart jump and her face warm, she quickly puts her hand over her nose in hopes that wasn't bleeding and sat in her seat, it took her a minute to realized what had just happened.

She slapped her forehead, " _Why am I feeling this way, I'm with Kenta, I shouldn't feel this way to that guy_?!" She mentally scolded herself.

"Are you okay?"

Karin removed her hand off of her forehead, which probably had a handprint on it, and looked to her right to see the girl in pink hair talking to her, Karin then noticed the girl had on a necklace with a silver cross that has a red gem in the center.

Karin soon figured out that the way she slapped her forehead out of nowhere must of made her look crazy, she felt her face warm up again and try to calm herself down by giving a smile to the girl to show she was fine, "Oh I'm fine don't worry, I just remembered something, that's all, but thanks for asking!" Karin thanked.

The girl nodded in understanding and then stared at her desk while pressing her index finger together, as if wanting to say something else to Karin.

"Um, is there something else?" The pink hair girl jerked in surprise, "It's just that, you look like you want to say something else."

The girl looked down for a moment before leaning in for a whisper, Karin also leaned in and listen to what the girl wants to say.

"Well," the pink hair girl started in a whisper, "I was just wondering, are you a vampire?"

Karin was taken aback by her sudden question but then understood why, she felt a sort of kinship with the girl next to her, call it a vampire instinct.

Karin nodded and the pink hair girl smiled out of joy, she pointed to herself and nodded in a way of saying "Me too."

"What's your name?" Karin asked.

"Moka, and your name?" The girl named Moka asked.

"My name's Karin."

After saying their names, the two vampires began conversing with one and another, Moka soon admits that she had been nervous in coming to this school, comparing this school to her last school, Moka subtly explained that their aren't many people "like her" in her first block, this meaning her being a vampire, and is actually uncomfortable with other people "not like her" this meaning humans in general, save for one human which she has fondness over, Karin cheerfully said that she too is in a relationship with a human in a subtle way so that no one in the class would over hear.

However, unbeknown by them, the girl with long brown hair named Yuki caught on to their messages to each other and knew instantly that they were vampires, how does she know? Call it a vampire instinct.

Yuki smiled as the two other vampires talks to each other, the rules in this hallway in keeping ones true identity to a minimum is somewhat a downer, its as if holding back students from expressing themselves, but if its for the safety of the entire school, then so be it.

Yuki saw the two glancing at her direction and with one last whisper to each other, they turn their heads to Yuki who looks at them curiously. They smiled and that's when Yuki knew what those smiles meant and nodded in acknowledgement.

The young man with silver hair named Zero on the other hand, he is aware that the two girls, including his best friend Yuki, are vampires, it's not due to him being a vampire that he knows, he's not, it's the fact that he despised vampires to great lengths that he trained to tell the difference between vampires and humans, but his hatred towards vampires as a whole slowly grew less to those who are a threat during these last months, being able to accept Yuki and her vampire side was proof of that, even if it was an intense rocky start.

Though just because he has grown to accept Yuki as she is, that doesn't necessarily means that he will instantly grow friendly with other vampires even if they are harmless, he has enough trouble in making friends with humans as it is.

As the vampires, now involving Yuki, talks with one and another, the boy with glasses kept looking over his shoulder to the boy with the orange headphones, though it wasn't the boy he was looking at directly, it was the ghost of a samurai warrior with gray spiky hair in a ponytail floating beside him with his arms crossed. Uryu was able to see the ghost the moment he entered the classroom, the spiritual pressure coming from the boy caught his attention even more.

The ghost leaned in to the boy's ear and they both looked at Uryu who flinched when they made eye contact, apparently he was staring too long and the ghost noticed and told the boy.

Though instead of saying his discomfort over the staring which Uryu thought he would, the boy instead made a greeting smile.

"Hey, you need something?" He asked.

Uryu adjusted his glasses, "No not anything in particular but," he began as he studied the ghost who studied him back, "I'm assuming that you are aware of the fact that there is a spirit over your shoulder."

Both the spirit and the boy's eyes widen in surprise, "So, you can see me?" The ghost spoke, Uryu nodded.

"I'm a Quincy, and as such I am able to see spirits of the undead," Uryu explained.

The boy tilted his head, "What's a Quincy?" He asked.

"A Quincy is a person who has the ability to destroy hollows, or evil spirits, there were more Quincy's two-hundred years years ago but nearly all were destroys by the Soul Reapers in order to prevent the destruction of the world," Uryu explained, "And as such, I am one of the remaining Quincy alive."

The spirits eyes softened, "I am sorry for what had happened to your Society."

"Thank you but I am in no need of your pity," Uryu said, "I don't desire revenge over the near extinction of the Quincies, I instead would rather train and do what the Quincies were trying to achieve from the start, to protect the innocent and bring justice to those who deserves it."

The ghost gave the Quincy a look of respect as Yoh seems to only listen with an relaxed face, though in his mind he too respect Uryu and his role in being a Quincy.

"Well I'm not a Quincy, I'm a Shaman, my name's Yoh by the way, and this here is Amidamaru," The boy named Yoh pointed his thumb at the spirit and Amidamaru nodded in greeting.

"Excuse me?"

Yoh and Uryu looked at the boy with the white eye patch, "My name's Kaneki."

Yoh blinked in confusion until he realized that although he was pointing at Amidamaru, to the those who can't see him it looks like Yoh is pointing at someone else like the boy next to him, "Ah sorry, I meant my other friend, he's a ghost."

Kaneko blinked in surprise and not knowing how else to respond to that other than saying, "O-Kay?" He went back to reading his book.

The Quincy, the Shaman and the Samurai spirit them started conversing with one and another, Uryu hadn't planned in being acquainted with the boy and his spirit friend but it seems it happened, as they talk, none of the students had realized just how long it had been after the tardy bell rang.

The girl with scarlet hair looked at the clock and frowned when she had realized what time it is.

"It's been five minutes, where is our teacher?" The girl named Erza said to no one in particular.

"Perhaps something came up and is holding our teacher back," said the woman named Robin sitting in Erza's right.

Erza looked at her for a minute before turning her attention to the board, "If that were the case, they should of called him earlier instead of having us to wait for him, I much prefer to have this class started instead of wasting time with nothing done," she then looked around the classroom, "And why is this classroom so dim lighted."

Just as she says that, the classroom door opened and all heads turned to the newcomer, a young looking woman with blonde hair and large blue eyes came in, wearing a soldier like uniform, one thing that most students had in their thoughts was just how pretty she looked.

The woman gave a smile and wave at the boy who had a white patch over his eye and the boy nodded, showing signs that apparently they knew each other.

The woman walks over the the teachers desk with a clipboard in hand, "Hello everyone, my name's Seras Victoria, but you can call me Ms. Victoria, and I'm your History teacher's assistant."

A few gave the assistant teacher questioning looks, "Now your probably wondering where your teacher is, he's at the principal's office talking to the vice-principal of Hall Rose but don't worry, he'll be here shortly," Seras grabbed a pen from the clipboard, "For now, let's get attendance out of the way, okay?"

The students nodded and Seras began calling out names.

"Akashiya, Moka?"

The vampire with long pink hair raised her hand and said, "Here."

"Asakura, Yoh?"

The boy with the orange headphones raised his hand, "Here."

"Bonnefoy, Lancer?"

The handsome young man raised his hand, "Here." Seras looked up to see him and felt herself blush upon eye contact, she shook her head out of her own trance leaving students questioning over her action and receiving no answer.

"Ishida, Uryū?"

The boy wearing glasses raised his hand, "Here."

"Ken, Kaneki?"

The boy with the white patch over his eye raised his hand, "Here."

"Kiryu, Zero?"

The boy with silver hair raised his hand, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the woman, "Here."

"Kuran, Yuki?"

The girl with long brown hair raised her hand, "Here."

"Maaka, Karin?"

Karin, who is the girl with short red andpurple hair raised her hand, "Here."

"Nico, Robin?"

The woman with black hair raised her hand, "Here."

"Okumura, Rin?"

No response, Seras looks up from the clipboard and calls out the name again, "Okumura, Rin?" not a hand was raised, just when it looks like the student isn't here and Seras nearly checking the student is absent, the classroom door opens and what came through was a student breathing in and out heavily, he had black hair with pointy ears and...a demon tail?

"I take it that you're Rin?" Seras asked.

"I...Yeah...overslept..." the student named Rin breathed out.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but I am still going to have to check you tardy," Seras explained.

The boy's jaw dropped, "WHAT?! Come on, I got hit by a car just for getting here!"

"Sorry, but rules are rules, next time you should set your alarm clock, now go on and take a seat," Seras pointed at the spare desk. The boy looked like it was about to yell at the assistant teacher again when the assistant's eyes narrowed and glowed red much to everyone's shock, "Sit."

Rin didn't like the tone Seras gave him but nevertheless he followed what Seras told him and sat behind Karin, Seras looked back at the clipboard with a satisfied smile on her, it became clear why Zero didn't feel comfortable with the assistant teacher at all, she's a vampire. Great he thought, vampires for classmates and assistant teacher, he didn't know exactly how much he could take this.

"Scarlet, Erza?" Seras continued the roll call.

The girl with scarlet color hair raised her hand, "Here."

"Walker, Allen?"

The boy with white hair and a scar over his eye raised his hand, "Here."

Seras happily checked the last student, "Alright, that's everyone," she placed the clipboard on the desk and walks over to the bookshelves that has history books in it, "Now I know its the first day in school but why don't we spend our time reading a part of history while we wait for your teacher to come?" Seras grabbed one book and soon a second book.

As Seras begins stacking books and carrying them in one hand, the boy name Allen talks to Rin, "Hey so you okay, you said that you almost got run over."

"I did get hit actually, made me miss first block, damn stupid alarm clock must of been broken," Rin swore.

"Wait, you actually got hit by the car?" Allen asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and man does my shoulder effen hurt," Rin grabbed his shoulder and moved his arm around.

"Well, at least you're okay now," Allen pointed out.

Rin shrugged and gave Seras a hard look for making him tardy even though being late is his own fault, but the look he gave turned to a marveled one when he realized the amount of books Seras carries in on hand.

"Do you need help Ms. Victoria?" Karin asked, the assistant shook her head.

"No but its very kind of you to ask," she then grabbed the fifth book and the sixth, some of the students watched in amazement while others were impressed by the amount of books she's carrying one hand, the students were now watching cautiously as Seras grabbed the twelfth book and toss it over to the tower of books she's carrying, they were really thick books and Seras was carrying twelve of them with both of her hands.

"M-Ms. Victoria, are you sure you don't need help?" Allen asked.

Seras was walking back and forth, trying to keep the books in balance, "It's alright, I'm fine!"

The students were watching her with concern, the concern most of the students had then turned to terror just when Seras almost lost her footing, Seras saw the reaction the students were giving and gave them all a reassuring smile.

"Really, it's fine but thank you so much for your concern," she said, however, the terror did not disappear, in fact, the students weren't even looking at Seras, the vampire woman blinked in confusion as to what they could be looking at, following their sight which was to the board, she screamed out of fright to what she saw and ends up throwing the books in the air.

"My apology for making you wait class."

On the chalkboard, or rather, INSIDE the chalkboard is a man with raven black hair and a red hat over his head with round glasses shielding his blood red eyes, his head was sticking out of the chalkboard but what made some of the students skin crawl was his disturbing smile that revealed his sharp teeth.

"Oh no the books!"

The student looked away from the man's head in the chalkboard and saw the books over their heads and ready to fall hard on them, but in a blink of an eye the books were caught by a hand, but not just one hand, on every desk the students had an arm sprout out from it and each arm caught the books just in time before they hit anyone.

The students were astonished and even the teachers were surprised by the sudden appearance of the arms, "Please, allow me." Everyone looked over to see the woman named Robin with her arms crossed and her hands unclenched thus showing signs that this was her still very much stunned by these sudden show of events, the students grabbed the books and each person thanked Robin for it, the only one who seems to try to remain a calm composure was Erza but even she wasn't prepared for what had just happened and was just as surprised as the rest.

After the students each have their own book, the arms went back inside the desk and was out of sight with Robin lowering her arms, some students even touched or rubbed the desk to feel any sort of scratch or something that shows that the arms went through the desk, there were none much to everyone's amazement.

"What a strange ability that is," Karin felt herself shiver when she hears that coming from the red hat wearing man and she had a feeling that she's not the only one. Against all laws of physics, the man walked out of the chalkboard, revealing his tall figure and wearing a long red coat."Explain that ability of yours if you would please?" He asked Robin.

Robin nodded, "I ate a fruit known as a Devil Fruit, it is a mysterious fruit that gives those who eats it strange powers, I ate the Hana Hana No Mi fruit which gives me the ability to have any of my body parts appear on a surface," she then crossed her arms, "Like so."

An arm came out of the chalkboard and grabbed the man's red hat much to his surprise and placed the hat on the desk, "It is rather informal to wear a hat indoors, Sensei," she said sweetly, the arm disappeared as the teacher stayed quiet, even when he stayed silent it still gives the creeps to some students, the silence then ended when the man gave the creepiest laugh anyone has ever heard.

"Why thank you, Ms. Nico, I'll be sure to remember that," the teacher said as he removed his glasses, to Karin, she much preferred to have him wear the hat and the glasses, without them he seemed more creepier than ever, with his blood colored eyes showing more clearly,"Now, allow me to introduce myself," he looked at Seras who gave a subtle nod before his eyes scanned the students across the classroom which made most shutter in their seats while the rest didn't look as afraid, but were still uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I am Alucard, and I will be your history teacher for the rest of the semester," he had his hand over his chest and bowed, when he straighten himself back, his focus were mostly on the three vampire girls much to their distress.

Zero caught this and he grind his teeth, " _A vampire_ ," he thought, and he has a feeling he won't be as friendly looking as the other vampires, but what made him want to pull out his gun was how he looked at Yuki and his grin widen, as if saying he knows something or there was something else in that smile, Zero felt disgusted when he thought of the other possibility, how could the school hire such a creature?

Alucard grabs a history book with Seras standing beside him, "Alright class," He opens the book and flipping through countless of pages until he stopped to a page he was looking for, "Let's open your books up to this page," Alucard said, before anyone could even touch their book, all the history books opened and the pages turned on their own, the students were stunned by this as the pages stopped to where Alucard wants them to read, everyone stares up to see Alucard grinning, enjoying the reactions the students were having, before he could call up a name for that person to read, he sees Kaneki raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Ken?"

Kaneki flinched when Alucard talked to him even though he shouldn't be, one: He asked for his attention and two: He met the creature before but still he can't get his guard lowered whenever he's around him.(A story for another time)

"Um, Mr. Alucard, aren't you supposed to not use your powers while your in this hallway?" The other students had a look on them as if they too had the same question in their minds.

"Why yes, I am supposed to, however, the vice-principal in this hallway has given me permission to reveal my powers, leaving those in ignorance does not sit well in her taste and she knows that you all would of figure it out eventually," Alucard explained.

Kaneki nodded in understanding and after Alucard's explanation, Uryu raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Ishida?"

"I was wondering, how did you know our names right away, did you over hear Ms. Victoria when she was calling out our names?" Uryu wanted to ask that because he finds it suspicious as to how Alucard already knew their last names.

"A sharp one," Alucard said, although it was meant as a compliment, Uryu felt far from grateful when its coming from this teacher, "Very well, I did hear it from police girl over here but not the way you're thinking, I am able to use telepathy with her once I came here and so I've obtain the information from her, and read all of your minds just to confirm it."

The students were shock to hear that and some gave a panic expression.

"There is no need to feel so panic, I will not go any deeper in your minds, your private thoughts and memories are your own, it is not in my place to intrude what is personal," Alucard explained. _"At least, not yet."_

The students although were relaxed to hear that, they were surprised to hear that Alucard will respect their private thoughts, he might not be all that bad.

"For now, I know only your names and identities, especially race, even if we are in a hall where such identities must be hidden, you are welcome to express it in this class," Alucard then spread his arms out, "Whether you be a demon, humans with abilities, or vampires," he grinned when he said the last line.

The students were shock to hear that, this guy had more surprises than he is creepy, everyone nodded while Seras smiled at the teacher.

" _Master_..." She thought sweetly.

"Now then, if there are no more questions," he held the history book in his hand, "Let's start with Ms. Kuran reading the the first paragraph, shall we?" Although he may act decent enough, no one can deny the disturbance of that smile.

* * *

Destination: The other side of Hall Rose.

It's not everyday that Shinichi gets transferred to a school such as this, with the size of it and its mysteries that the system is doing well to hide, and it's also not everyday does he get transferred while in the form of a child.

Shinichi Kudo is his name when he was a high school student as well as a well known investigator, but after taking a pill that was created by the Black Organization, his life changed drastically, now he's in the form of a child, taking the name Conan to prevent others from being in danger when he goes to find out what the Black Organization is up to.

Man, what a strange life he's living, but despite his situation it does not stop him from being an investigator, with his best friend's dad as his cover even when he himself is unaware by it, and closing cases that no one but Shinichi himself cam solve, so for now, until he can discover what the Black Organization is planning as well does he get his body back, he will play as the unsuspecting child that is Detective Conan.

It has a nice ring to it he realized.

But anyway, this month have been rather interesting alright, he received a letter a couple of weeks ago that he has been chosen to go to this school that's for all ages, but that wasn't the interesting part, what was interesting was how the letter gave him instructions in registering into the school, apparently he has to go the school at a specific time or otherwise he has to take a different entrance, and once he made it to the registration office, they ask him question such as, are your classes too far away from each other? Will you be able to wake up early and make it here in time? The way they asked those questions, like they wanted him to avoid something, but what could they want him to avoid, they did explain that because there is only one entrance in the entire school Shinichi has to make it here early because of how far his class is and how crowded the entrance can be if he doesn't cime soon, a reasonable excuse but the little boy with the mind of a detective can't help but think that they're hiding something.

His biggest hunch about this is that it has something to do with Hall Maria, which Shinichi had never even seen, and by how his schedule is formed he may never get to see it at all for the whole semester. Which is what makes this suspicious on its own.

As little Shinichi ponders over this he walked by and almost missed his classroom for second block, Shinichi walked back and tries to reach the door handle but finds out that the door handle was too high for him.

One of the disadvantages of being a kid again, he can't reach high things anymore unless he improvise.

"Hello," little Shinichi was on his tippy toes when he heard the voice and looked behind him

"You need help in opening the door?" A girl asked, she short blonde hair and wears a pair of red hairclips, one on each side and the hairclips are shaped like a grinning mouth with sharp teeth, she had on a yellow sweater with a white collar showing thus indicating she had on a white blouse as her school uniform and wore a green skirt. She looked to be in a high school level which should of been obvious since she's much taller than little Shinichi is. As descriptive as that may have sounded can you really blame little Shinichi, he is a detective after all and its usually a habit to get even the littlest of details.

When little Shinichi realized that he had been asked for assistance, he smiled and nodded, "Yes please!" He said it a bit too enthusiastically but its not like kids aren't always this enthusiastic about everything so at least he fits the part.

The girl reached for the door knob and when she got it, she turned it and opened the door letting little Shinichi and the girl who helped him inside. There were no students as of yet inside other than Shinichi and the girl, the class has a total of twelve desks and chairs with a large windows on the other side of the wall and teachers desk and his chair were there in front of a board at one end of the classroom.

"Thank you for letting me in, what's your name?" Little Shinichi asked.

The girl smiled, "My name's Yako, and yours?"

Shinichi thought that as long as he's in the form of a child, he might as well say his cover name, you can never be too sure if the Black Organization is listening even in this school, "My name's Conan," Shinichi's eyes then widen when he recognized the name of Yako.

"Ah, your that famous high school detective Yako Katsuragi!"

Yako blinked in surprise, "Oh, you heard of me?"

Shinichi nodded enthusiastically like how an excited child acts, "I've heard about you on the newspaper sometimes, I'm a big fan of detective stories and I think you're one of the greatest!"

It's not a total lie, perhaps he did exaggerated with the "greatest" part but he has heard of Yako and is impress over the work she has done, she's one of those good detectives that he actually looked forward in meeting someday, of all places who would of thought that he would be able to meet her in this school, a strange coincidence actually.

Shunichi then realized that alongside Yako the famous piggish detective, as some would often say because of stories of her incredible appetite, Yako also had an assistant following her in every case.

"I also know that you have an assistant," Shinichi added, for some strange reason he saw Yako shivering but it wasn't that cold in here.

"Oh really," she said, a few sweats starting to show, what could of made her so anxious when Shinichi mentions the assistant?

"You're a really good detective if you have an older guy working for you," little Shinichi said.

Yako stopped sweating as she took in little Shinichi's words, "Well, I wouldn't say I'm that good per say," she said.

A modest one, little Shinichi noticed, "But you solved that case about that cyber terrorist," little Shinichi pointed out, even he had to admit that THAT was impressive.

Yako thought for a moment, "Yeah, I did help a lot in that one," she then realized little Shinichi could still hear her and out of panic she waved her hand rapidly as if to avoid Shinichi from asking her what she meant, "I-I mean, yeah I sure did help a lot in that one!"

Well that changed quickly from being modest to taking credit little Shinichi thought, "Hey Yako, I want to ask, but what does your assistant do?" He asked.

Yako blinked a few times when Shinichi asked that question, she thought for a moment before answering, "Well you see, my assistant helps a lot too, with him I'm able to solve cases with ease."

Even though she is the one everyone thought to be the detective, it was actually her "Assistant" who solved all of those cases, there were times in which Yako really help in some cases, even her "Assistant" admits some times, but her "Assistant" proves to be more than a couple of levels above her, and as part of their agreement on the day they met, she has to play the role while her "Assistant" plays just that, the image of the unsuspecting assistant.

"For an assistant he sure does offer the best service," Yako said, trying to spike up the little boy's amazement.

"Aw, I'm so glad you feel that way Sensei."

Yako eyes bulged out when she heard the familiar voice and felt an arm around her neck and a hand over her head, "I'm always happy to help out Sensei, she's the best detective there is!" Said the man who Shinichi sees hugging Yako from behind, it may look like Yako is being hugged, but in reality, the man was slowly crushing Yako's head and Yako was waving her arms around.

This is not assault, this is simply the partnership of a human and the demon lord name Neuro.

" _If anyone is a servant, it's you_ ," the man added in thoughts which Yako could hear clearly, it was meant to be a tease of course, yes, slowly crushing her skull is part of the tease.

Little Shinichi was surprised to see the man come out of nowhere, the man who had on a friendly smile has black but mostly blonde hair with small triangle shaped hair clips clipped on to the near edge of each strands of his hair, he wore a navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath and black pants, but what caught Shinichi's attention was the man's smile, something about it just seem like a mask.

The man looked at little Shinichi and though he was showing a friendly smiling, he was grinning in interest when he looked at the boy in the eye, " _This one has a bit of mystery in him_ ," he thought.

"Hello there, I'm the assistant of Yako Katsuragi, and not only that, I'm also the teacher of this class," the man then released his grip and leaving little Shinichi questioning why Yako looked dazed but didn't get to ask when the teacher kept talking.

"Welcome to Criminal Justice, you can call me Mr. Neuro."

Little Shinichi waved his hand in greeting, "Hi Sensei, so your a teacher and Yako's assistant?"

"Yes, it certainly is a change of pace, Sensei has taught me so much, now I'll be the one doing the teaching," Neuro said in a well performed happy tone, "Now, let's all get to our seats, class will be starting soon."

Little Shinichi nodded and he as well as Yako went to their seats just in time for more students coming in, Shinichi sat in the third row of the first seat next to the windows and Yako sat in the second row of the first seat next to him, as for the students who just came in, one was a girl with short brown hair wearing yellow ribbons in her hair went to sit on the same row that Shinichi is in and sat on the third seat behind the little detective, she wore a white blouse school uniform and a blue skirt and her expression seemed annoyed for some reason.

Now as for the other two students who came together, one is a girl with short light brown hair and wore a white blouse and a black skirt, the student walking beside her is a guy with short black hair, wearing a black uniform shirt and pants.

The girl sat behind Yako in the second seat of the second row and the boy sat behind the girl.

While Neuro was getting things ready at his desk, two students came, one student was a child with black hair and had on a black thin coat over his school uniform, there were two things Shinichi noticed about the student, one: He had an eye patch and two: He had a tall man following him and that tall man is a student as well since he wears the same school uniform as the boy in front of him.

"Have you brought along my backpack, Sebastian?" The boy with the eye patch says.

The man behind him nodded, "Yes young master, I have it right here," he answered, " _But couldn't you just carry it yourself_?"

The man didn't bother to ask that question out loud, for it is a butler's duty to help what ever his young master commands as part of their contract, no matter how aggravating his young master Ciel can be.

Sebastian noticed the teacher Neuro and the demon lord noticed him in return, they stared at each other for a few seconds before Sebastian walks up to Neuro and the two shook hands without uttering a single word, having a sort of mutual respect despite meeting for the first time.

Yako was surprised to see this exchange, " _Well they sure did hit it off fast, that either means that guy is a freak like Neuro or he's... A freak like Neuro_." In other words, a demon.

"You must be the guide man for Ciel Phantomhive, yes?" Neuro questions as he released his grip off of the Sebastian's hand.

"Yes, I will be by his side at least until he's adjusted in his new school life," Sebastian bowed slightly, "I am also his butler."

" _A demon serving a child, now this is a mystery I'm quite interested_ ," Neuro spoke in Sebastian's mind, the butler's crimson red eyes met with Neuro's demonic green ones who were on Ciel, " _Ciel Phantomhive, the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive who were murdered and their house set aflame_."

"Would you like for me to explain a few things to Ciel just to loosen your burden?" Neuro said smiling, " _I am interested in that mystery, perhaps I should investigate it myself_."

Sebastian straighten himself up and looked at Neuro on the eye with a smile, "No thank you, I am perfectly capable in helping young master on my own," he answered to both of Neuro's offering.

Sebastian turned his heels and heads for where Ciel sits in the first row of the third seat and sat behind the boy.

"What were you two talking about?" Ciel asked without looking back.

Sebastian himself in his seat, "He is a demon with a higher status and our teacher is quite interested in the case of your parents, and you as well."

Ciel frowned as the teacher still shows his friendly face when Neuro introduces himself to the other students, "I'm assuming that you said no?"

"I did, but if you ask me, I don't think he will let that go, he is a demon like me only his taste seems to involve in mysteries, as a demon he needs resources so that his human form will remain strong," Sebastian explains.

"What you said before, that he's a demon with a higher status, by what status do you mean?" Ciel questions his demon butler.

Sebastian studied Neuro for a short amount of time before answering, "He is a demon lord," Ciel's eyes widen slightly and he could of sworn he saw the teacher grin.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Well, I don't partially care what he is, he has no right to worm his way in over what will be done by me."

Sebastian placed a hand of his chest and bowed slightly, "As you wish young master."

Just as the tardy bell rings, three students came in and what Shinichi once thought that the student Ciel would stand out proved otherwise as the next student who came in has black hair with three white stripes over his hair on one side with a black thin coat over his white school uniform and black pants, the student's followed by two girls, a tall girl with light brown hair and a shorter girl with shorter blonde hair, both wore white blouses and brown skirts.

The boy with white strips on his black hair had his golden eyes scan across the classroom and after Neuro greeted them, the boy walks over the second row of the last seat, the student looked as if something's bothering him as he looks at the seat next to the one he's at, he caught sight of Sebastian and walked towards him.

"Excuse me," the boy said to Sebastian and catching his attention, "Do you think you could sit over there?" He pointed at the seat in front of Ciel

Sebastian blinked in confusion over his question, "It's very important that you do so, please," the student pleaded, Sebastian looked to Ciel who also had a questioning look on him, Sebastian stood up and went to the other seat.

"Thank you," the student turns to the two girls, "Alright Liz, you can sit there and Patty will have a seat over there," he pointed at the fourth seat of the third row.

"Really Kid, you don't have to make us sit there, we can pick our own seats," said the girl named Liz.

"Not when I want us to be symmetrical, I know that that's difficult since the two of you look nothing alike but we're doing it anyway," student whose name is Death the Kid.

"I want to switch with Liz so that I can be closer to that hot guy!" The girl named Patty pointed at Sebastian who flinched at being called out.

"Sorry Patty but you heard what Kid said," Liz said, finding it not so bad to be near the cute guy even if the kid with the eye patch is between them.

"Good, it's settle then, let's take our seats now," Kid took the fourth seat of the second row with Patty in his right and Liz in his left, he glances over to see Ciel his eye twitched when he saw the boy's eye patch, " _So not symmetrical,"_ he thought, he looks back to the boy and as he did, he as well as the rest of the students caught sight of a girl with long green hair entering the classroom, she had on a white blouse and a black skirt.

"Sorry I'm late, this place is so big I got lost the moment I left my first block," the girl explained herself.

Neuro smiled, "Oh it's fine, I know that the tardy bell rang but since it's the first day of school, I'll refrain from checking you tardy Ms..."

"Call me C.C., and thank you Sensei," the girl then went to sit in front of Sebastian at the first seat in the first row, Neuro and even Sebastian studied her curiously.

 _"She's..."_ Neuro began.

 _"Not human,"_ Sebastian thought.

And just as the girl name C.C. took her seat, the last student came and whatever guess they had for the next student that comes would look like did not match with this student at all.

He had spiky messy black hair, his dark eyes had bags underneath and he showed no signs of wearing a school uniform, he instead wore a white sweater and baggy blue pants and he was all hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

The students such as Sebastian, little Shinichi, C.C., Patty, and the girl with brown hair had eyes of curiosity on this student while the rest were baffled by how unwell dressed that student is, his shoes aren't even tied, and he came without having a bag of school clothes for him to change into, maybe his first block teachers overlooked it because it's the first day of school.

The student took notice of the staring he's getting and simply waved in greeting to his classmates, "And what is your name young man?" Neuro asked the newcomer, the student turned his head to Neuro not even bothering to straightening his back.

"Ryuzaki sir," the student answered.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sure you are aware that you are supposed to come in uniform, it should say so in the mail you received," Neuro said, Ryusaki scratched the back of his head.

"Really, funny, I thought I was doing just that?" Neuro blinked in surprise over Ryuzaki's response, "The letter said and I quote "Students of pre-kindergarten level to college level as well as students who are just beginning their school year despite being at the age of ten or below to fifty or above, are required to have of the following as school uniforms: White, Black button up shirts or blouses, black, blue, and brown khaki pants, belts are optional, and coats or sweaters with the coloring of White, Gray, Black, and Brown," Ryuzaki recited the exact words that was on the letter he and all the students received before coming to this school much to the surprise of those who remembered what the letter said, even Neuro was impressed by how remarkable this student's memory is.

"If you look closely I have all the requirements," Ryuzaki pulled the collar of his sweater down and revealed a white uniform shirt underneath.

"Well young man, you only have half of the uniform, baggy pants are not allowed on campus," Neuro pointed out.

"It is when it's prescribed by my doctor," he pulled out a piece of paper with writings on it with a signature at the end, Neuro took it and read it, "I have a conditions I prefer not to talk about but basically I am in need of wearing baggy pants and so I went the principal's office and they allowed me to wear it for the rest of the semester and the next," Ryuzaki took the paper out of Neuro's hand and went to his seat, ignoring how Neuro flinched when the paper was out of his hands.

"Maybe next time, you should get all the facts first before trying to correct what isn't broken, ironic on how your supposed to be teaching that's detective related," he said before taking a seat behind little Shinichi who was staring at him, he has to give this unwell dressed student who is sitting with his feet on the chair some credit, on the first day of school and Ryuzaki had already made the teacher look like an idiot, and Shinichi thought that he was the who would do that.

Neuro still had his smile on even when Sebastian tries to hold in his laughter and Yako staring in amazement at the strange student name Ryusaki.

"Yako," Yako turns her head and looks back to Neuro and immediately paled when she saw his fake smile grew more innocent looking, "I think there's a bug on you, I'll get it!"

Yako didn't even had the chance to blink before Neuro grabbed her head and slammed it down to the desk and she squawked out of pain from the force, the students were not expecting that at all and so most jumped in their seats out of the suddenness of Neuro's action. Yako knew Neuro is angry over the fact that the student name Ryuzaki just made him look like a fool even though Neuro was only corrected, but it seems Neuro's pride is still harmed by the student and is now taking it all out on Yako since he can't harm his own students or he'll blow his cover.

"I caught it!" Neuro said happily, "You're very much welcome Sensei!"

Yako rubbed her forehead and winced at the pain, she has to play along or Neuro will just have something else in his sleeve to torment her for not playing along, "Y-yeah, thanks."

Little Shinichi blinked at Neuro's action, " _Yako's assistant_ _sure seems unaware over what he just did_ ," and yet little Shinichi doubted that for some reason.

"Alright class!" Neuro began, "Let's begin-" he stopped when the girl with brown hair stands up from her seat, "Yes?" He asked her.

"First of all," the girl began, "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, and I would like to say that if any of you are aliens, espers, demons, are any other monsters or have supernatural abilities, please come forward to me, if you are all experiencing any strange events as well please meet me at the room B202 where the S.O.S brigade club will provide assistance and solve any strange cases."

Everyone just stared at this strange girl who spoke loud and firm, some students are actually intrigued by this girl who isn't afraid to speak so openly even if what she just said was absolutely ridiculous, well, ridiculous to those who are human.

"Thank you, you may continue Mr. Neuro," Haruhi sat back down but the students were still staring.

" _Well, she's a weirdo_ ," Ryuzaki thought.

Haruhi made no eye contact to anyone and just stared out the window, when Haruhi was accepted to this school that was known for its size, she thought that this would of been the best thing that has ever happened to her, she would be able to meet strange students, but her first block class had been nothing but boring students and it was in Wall Sina, she looks at her classmates who turned their attention back to Mr. Nuero as he began to call out names for attendance.

The first one to be called out was C.C., her two initials beings her first and last names but for some strange reason Mr. Neuro decided to call her that and not her first and last name, for a girl who has bright green hair she might be an interesting one, the S.O.S brigade club could actually use another model like her beside Asahina, the next name that's called out was Kid Death, now that's an interesting name, and the student's appearance was just as interesting too, Haruhi might have a talk with him later, the next name that's called out is Conan Edogawa, the youngest looking kid in the classroom, he must of been one smart kid for him to be in a class of older kids.

The next name that's called out is Yako Katsuragi and that caught Haruhi's attention, she saw the boy in front of her glancing over to Yako as well, so he too has heard of the famous detective, the next name that's called out was the boy in front of her, sitting in a crouched position with his feet on the chair and his knees closer to his chin, Ryuzaki Lawliet was by far the most interesting looking guy in the classroom, he's just so strange in action and looks, but Haruhi could tell that the guy was smart too since he managed to get away with the lie of his condition and have to wear baggy pants, oh yes, Haruhi knew that it was a lie, what kind of a plan-to-be-detective would she be if she didn't catch on to that little detail.

The next student that's called out is Sebastian Michaelis, the oldest and the only good looking guy in the class whose also a butler, the next is Ciel Phantomhive, the kid with the eye patch and the one who Sebastian is always following, these two definetly have something to hide and it would be out of character for Haruhi not to try and find out what, the next students that were about to be called out looks to be boring but it became a definite eye opener when Neuro called out those student's name.

The first was a girl named Mai Taniyama and after Neuro called out Patricia Thompson which Haruhi heard her be called as Patty and Elizabeth Thompson a.k.a. Liz, the next student called out is Kazuya Shibuya, these two are well known in the internet and on the news occasionally as ghost hunters, Haruhi found herself grinning with excitement to have two paranormal investigators in her classroom, it seems this classroom won't be as boring as the last.

Finally, Neuro called her out last, "Suzumiya, Haruhi?" Haruhi shot her hand high in the air.

"Present!" Haruhi said happily, nearly everyone was surprised by her sudden change of mood but Haruhi ignored them, Haruhi Suzumiya is in a class she's been looking forward to be in, and only God knows what plans she has in store for the entire class.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and as for the question in when is Alphonse is going to appear, very soon, might be in the next chapter, before I get to the character list I want to inform all of you that I just posted a story that is a crossover of Hetalia and Fate/Stay Night where some nations have their own servants, and the servants are all from Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero, if you have any request as to which servant should go to which Nation please say so in the reviews of that story, I have already made team pairs with nations and servants such as England/Britain and Saber/Arturia.**

 **The story I posted is titled "The Holy Grail Word War I" and its a prequel to this story in how the characters such as Saber and the other servants met with the nations before coming to Funimation High, I hope you enjoyed reading it, and now for the character list of the characters you have met so far.**

 **Karin-Chibi Vampire**

 **Moka-Rosario+Vampire**

 **Yuki and Zero-Vampire Knight**

 **Uryu-Bleach**

 **Yoh and Amidamaru-Shaman King**

 **Kaneki-Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Robin-One Piece**

 **Erza-Fairy Tail**

 **Lancer/Diarmuid-Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night**

 **Rin-Blue Exorcist**

 **Allen-D. Gray Man**

 **Seras Victoria and Alucard-Hellsing**

 **Shinichi-Detective Conan**

 **Yako and Neuro-Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya-The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ciel and Sebastian-Black Butler**

 **Death the Kid, Liz and Patty-Soul Eater**

 **C.C.-Code Geass**

 **Ryuzaki/L- Death Note**

 **Mai and Kazuya-Ghost Hunter(I know you haven't heard much from them but they will be brought up soon)**

 **And that's it everybody, I'll see you in the next chapter and if you wish to know how Kaneki and Alucard met, I'll probably either have a chapter explaining their meeting or just put it in the information in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Remember to leave a kind and honest review. :)**


	6. Attendance Arc: Art Class and Hetalia

**Thanks for the review, now for the info of past events before Funimation High like how Kaneki met with Alucard. WARNING: MENTIONING OF CANNIBALISM.**

 **The Hellsing is an organization founded by the Hellsing family where they work to eliminate all supernatural threats that hungers for the blood of humanity, this includes Vampires, Ghouls, and others, their jurisdiction most of the times are set in England though occasionally they would go beyond their jurisdiction and getting involve in national affairs, one example would be trespassing other organizations territory in Scotland, and another example involves Japan.**

 **The case of Japan was unlike anything the Hellsing organization has ever been through, it all begins when the Hellsing Family's most powerful weapon in the form of a vampire with long black hair and blood red eyes comes across a ghoul from Japan with his only disguise a leather mask with a zipper to where his teeth is concealed, what makes this a unique case is that this was unlike any of the ghouls the Hellsing has ever come across, with his power unique and even having an independent mind where a ghoul is created by a vampire and treated like a servant.**

 **This is not a vampire ghoul, but its trait of one is still intact, a creature whose only means to survive is to resort to cannibalism, arguably it wouldn't be called that since the species of humans and ghouls differ, the leather face boy is however not a full blooded ghoul. A half-ghoul and half-human creature who is able to consume the flesh of a human and of a ghoul, so either way it is cannibalism.**

 **When the Hellsing's Vampire, Alucard, approached the half ghoul, it reacted out of surprise and the two fought, from the reports that has been gathered from that battle, Alucard was "entertained" by the fight the ghoul was able to put up with.**

 **But the Head of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, has made an order to capture the independent mind ghoul for interest in gaining more information from him and Alucard complied but only when he came across the ghoul the second time since the first time the ghoul was able to escape, after their second battle, Alucard succeeded in knocking the ghoul unconscious and brought the boy to the Hellsing Organization.**

 **Upon the ghoul's awakening and with one event leading to another, Alucard had made a request for the ghoul, whose name is Kaneki, to serve him as his own personal butler.**

 **They were able to confirm of other ghouls like Kaneki living in Japan, and they did not get this information from Kaneki but from another means which remains unclear by Sir Integra, saying that "The Independent Ghouls basically knocked on my door."**

 **What is clear is that somehow by unknown means, since this whole event has been kept a secret to the public, the Hellsing Organization now has protective custody over the Ghouls from Japan and are now living within their jurisdiction.**

 **(If you guys want a full story I'll publish the first chapter of my other crossover anime idea between Tokyo Ghoul and Hellsing, it can be in this story or in another, its up to you guys, for now just be patient, that is if you seen these two show, if you haven't I can guarantee that they will be graphic, which is why Hellsing in particular is rated Mature, FOR GOOD REASON IN FACT, just thought I should warn you if you decided to check these two shows out, I would appreciate the support in the publishing of the chapter of Tokyo Ghoul and Hellsing so say what you think of the idea in the reviews.)**

 **With that said, on with the story.**

 **Session 5**

 **Attendance Arc**

 **"Art Class and Hetalia"**

Alphonse is nervous, right now he's on his way to his second block which is in Hall Rose, the hallway where students who are beyond normal must keep their powers hidden, while Alphonse has no problem in hiding his own secret, his problem is how he's hiding it, but maybe if he has a reasonable explanation about why he's wearing a full body armor, not many people would question too much.

He'll just say that he's foreign, that should be believable enough.

But being there is only one of the few things he's worry about, it's also how he's going to get there. Hall Maria and Hall Rose aren't that close at all, Hall Rose and Hall Sina are practically connected but the distant between Hall Rose and Hall Maria are like five football fields apart, Alphonse doubted that he would get there on foot even when running, and using his alchemy powers is out of the question if he's going to Hall Rose, so how in the world is this going work?

As it turns out, the school had prepared for a situation like this if a student from Hall Maria has to go to Hall Rose, in the mail Alphonse received, with the instructions and the schedule, he's also given a ticket to use for transportation.

The ticket Alphonse held in his hands has unlimited uses so that he can use it again if he has to come back to Hall Maria, though if this turns out to be too much hassle Alphonse might have to think about requesting a schedule change.

Five minutes until the bell rings for his second block class, Alphonse manages to find the door he is supposed to go to, a door that has a picture of a castle beside it, Alphonse saw the doorbell beside the door(which is weird), pressed the button, not hearing a ring sound like how you usually would but the door did open, revealing a woman with silver hair and wearing a blue dress on the other side.

"Hello, come to use Howl's Door to Door escort?" The woman asked.

Alphonse nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"May I see your ticket?"

Alphonse gave the ticket to the woman and the woman gave a brief once over to the ticket before giving it back to Al.

"Well come right in," the woman led Alphonse inside and upon entering the room, Alphonse is met with the surroundings like that you find in your own living room with a few odd things added.

Alphonse passed by a set of stairs that led to the second floor, a white dome which kind of looks like a fish is seen with the opening of it like a mouth, and the woods and the small fire its tongue, there was also a red couch in view, and even a small kitchen.

It actually feels kind of like a home to Alphonse, which you don't usually see in school, was this place also a Teacher's Lounge?

"My name's Sophie," the woman introduced herself, "And you're name?"

"Alphonse, ma'am."

"And where are you going today, Alphonse?" Sophie asked.

"I'm going to Hall Rose," Alphonse answered.

"Well, I certainly hope that you won't mind the attention," Sophie commented.

Alphonse shook his helmet head, "At least I don't have to go to Hall Sina in any of my classes, but I won't give anything away in Hall Rose either," he promised.

Even from where Alphonse and his brother Edward came from, he and Ed has to keep the fact that he is a walking armor and his brother with no leg or an arm, because if anyone who is a specialist in alchemy or is an alchemist themselves, they'll know what was it that happened to them, and let's just say that they'll get more than a disapproving frown.

"It'll take some time to get use to it if I plan to keep the class there though," the armored alchemist added.

"Well all I can hope is that you have a good time, also, do you think you can not call me ma'am, Sophie is just fine," Sophie touched her face as if reminiscing something, "It's just that calling me ma'am makes me feel old," she chuckled at her own joke while Alphonse had a question mark over his head, wondering what it is that could be so funny.

It was a short walk from the doorway Alphonse just went through to the other door, where a man with black hair that reached his shoulders is talking to a student who has spiky brown hair and fringes as well.

The man reached for something, a round switch with each picture the figurehead of Hall Maria, Hall Rose, and Hall Sina, the man turned the switch where the figurehead of Hall Sina lights up and then opens the door.

"Here it is Shinichi, Hall Sina."

The student named Shinichi, who wore a blue overcoat over his white uniform, widen his eyes in disbelief, "Really, that's it?"

The man nodded, "See it for yourself," his hand directed to the door, the student Shinichi walked through the doorway and his eyes widen even more in seeing his surroundings, looking back to the man with look that would like some answers but the man waved him off before the student could actually ask him something.

"Be sure to get to your class on time, and come back here if you want another escort, Mr. Izumi," the man said, the student stared at him in wonder before nodding, thanking the man and then leaving.

The man closes the door and turns the switch off, just then, Alphonse heard a bell ringing and looking towards where the sound is coming from, he sees the above the door he just came through, three pictures of the figureheads of each Hallway is placed there, with bells attached next to them and Alphonse watches as the bells beside Hall Rose and Hall Maria rings.

"Oh, more students," Sophie said.

"Huh?" Alphonse glanced at Sophie in confusion and looking to the door that was still open, "But, nobody's there."

Sophie didn't hear him as she walks back to the door they came through, "Just go to that man name Howl and tell him what Hall you want to go."

Alphonse confusion subsided as he has to get to class, so with a nod, he turns around and walked towards the man who Sophie addressed as Howl.

"Um, excuse me sir?" Alphonse gained the attention of the man.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Howl asked.

"To go to Hall Rose," Alphonse answered.

Howl nodded in understanding, "Alright then," he reaches out for the round switch, turning it to where the figurehead of Hall Rose lights up, and then touches the door handle.

"So Mr. Howl, how does this work?" Alphonse questioned the logic in getting from Hall Maria to Hall Rose.

Howl smiled, "Like this," he twisted the doorknob until the door opens, he signaled Alphonse to go right ahead and the armored alchemist did, at first Alphonse didn't really see anything out of the ordinary other than the change of colors in the hallway and the fact that it was empty, until he really takes a look at his surroundings, and is shock to see the painted figurehead of Hall Rose right beside the door, large windows were in front of him and in his view there was a large field where he can see students running across to get to their class, but what really caught his attention was that there was another large and wide building in his view, and there in the building had a banner he can see, and on that banner was the figurehead of Hall Maria, the same Hallway he just came from.

"Wha-how-what?!" Alphonse had no words to describe the confusion and disbelief he is going through, how indeed did he managed to get here in no less than a minute? "How did you do that sir?" Alphonse asked Howl, the man chuckled briefly before answering with a smile.

"Magic," was his answer.

Alphonse could only stare at him in amazement and snapped out of it when Howl started closing the door, "Be sure to make it to your class on time Alphonse, and if you ever need another escort, just slide your ticket under this door and I'll be able to get it."

Alphonse looked over the ticket in wonder before nodding at Howl, "O-okay, thank you sir."

"Take care," and with that said, Howl closes the door, Alphonse simply stared at the door, looking around the hallway he's in, looking back at the door, and then walking back towards it, knocking on it a few times, with no answer, Alphonse decided to open the door himself.

Only to find nothing else but something you would find in a janitor's closet.

If Alphonse had his eyes, they most certainly would have popped out of his head in utter disbelief, but he also can't help but be amazed as well.

"Ed would definitely be going crazy if he ever saw this," Alphonse said to himself before closing the door and walking down the hallway.

Only four minutes left to the bell and Alphonse picked up his pace, going around the corner and finding himself in a hallway with more students around, just like it was expected, Alphonse had many stares in wonder over his armor, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Calm down Al," he told himself, "Just, be normal."

...

"Sure." So says the talking walking armor who is also a manipulator of matter. That's normal, right?

Alphonse manages to find his class on time, and upon entering it, only one student is in his view, a little girl, with long black hair and red eyes sat there in the third seat of the middle section, she wore a black and white sailor style uniform shirt and skirt with a red kind of tie, the girl was simply staring out the window, seemingly taking no notice to Alphonse presence even as he makes his way closer to her.

"Um, excuse me."

Alphonse flinched when the little girl made eye contact with him, the way she's staring at him is like she can see through his armor.

"I-is it okay if I sit behind you?" Alphonse asked the little girl.

The girl didn't respond for a moment and just looked back out the window, taking that as a way in saying no, Alphonse sweat dropped despite having an armor and looked around the room to see if there's a good seat anywhere, until the girl spoke.

"Go ahead."

Alphonse jumped in surprise, not at all expecting her to answer, "Oh! Thank you," he went to sit behind her and the two remained quiet, there was still three minutes to the bell and the absolute silence made Al just as uncomfortable as it was in being stared at over his armor, pressing his fingers together, he thought that a little chat could ease this far too quiet atmosphere.

"My name's Alphonse, what's your name?"

The girl once again remained quiet but only briefly, "Ai," she answered.

"Well, hi Ai, what grade are you in?"

Alphonse once again flinched when Ai turns around to look at him, Ai didn't look annoyed, at least, he hopes that she isn't, its hard to tell with her looking so emotionless, by the time she looked away and decided to stare at the board, Alphonse let out a breath he hadn't noticed that he was holding.

"First year, Junior High."

"Oh, me too, but in an upper class level, still, this is my first time in coming to school at all," he gave a soft laugh that echoed in his armor, "A first time for the both of us huh?"

Ai didn't respond, so Alphonse thought that he might be pushing it but decided to ask one last question, even if the girl is a little creepy, he can't help but be curious about her.

"So, where are you from Ai?" He asked.

To his surprise, Ai answered a little quicker this time but his surprise was mixed with being taken aback when he heard her answer.

"Hell."

Alphonse's helmet nearly fell off when he jerked back in reaction to Ai's answer and it was at that moment did a student came through, or rather, two students, one with wavy brown hair and following behind him a young woman with light pink hair and red eyes, not as in red pupils, but eyes that are red in and outside of her whole eye.

The young man is in fact, a wolf, taking the guise of a human, and the girl behind him, she's special for many reasons, and its one of those reasons that led the wolf Kiba to guard her wherever she goes, even if the class he goes isn't his class, like how he ditched his first block just to be with Cheza in the class she has. Luckily he has Cheza in this class and in the next one he'll have her again, but after that he won't have her for fourth block or even in fifth, not like its going to stop him, he'll be beside Cheza at all times, especially when they're in a school filled with many dangerous students and even the teachers can be just as bad.

Besides, it's not like he's going to take school seriously, he's only here for Cheza.

"If you keep following me, you're eventually going to get in trouble for skipping your classes," Cheza said to Kiba.

"And I'll deal with that later, but no matter what, I'm not leaving your side," Kiba swore, Cheza smiled at his protective side.

As the two went to take a seat, with Kiba sitting in the first desk of the first row and Cheza sitting behind him, another student comes in. A girl with long black hair, large round glasses in front of her large brown eyes, she wore a pink sailor style uniform and she held three sketchbooks in her hand, a fan in sketching she appears to be, she went to sit in the first desk of the middle section and as she did another student came.

A girl with blonde hair tied into swirly pigtails with a blue pin to hold back her strand of hair, a gentle girl with blue eyes and had on a white blouse with checkered style black and blue skirt, handling a sketchbook with a cover of blue bubbles on it, she went to sit behind the girl with the glasses and so sat in the second row of the second seat with Ai behind her.

Next came in a young man with a long nose and black fuzzy hair, wearing a black shirt with black pants and held on two sketchbooks, one sketchbook had a cover of a target on it like you see through a sniper's scope and the other had a skull with a straw hat on, the two covers were actually sketched by the holder of these sketchbooks himself.

He sat behind the girl with the pink hair and after that, a boy with spiky black hair wearing a white uniform shirt with black pants comes in holding a sketchbook that had a cover of an icy mountain on it, he goes to sit on the second seat of the third row just as another student comes in.

A boy with pale black hair and red eyes comes in, he wore a black uniform long sleeved shirt with black pants, he carries a notebook with the cover of a red background and in the center three black symbols forming a circle.

After the student went to sit in the last row in the last seat, another student came in, a girl with black hair with one strand of hair over her the bridge of her nose, she wore a thin gray button up coat with a white uniform underneath and a black skirt on, she carries a sketchbook of cute animals on it that looks to be drawn by children.

The girl with long black and glasses can't help but admired at how simple looking and cute the student's cover is, when the student walks over to sit at the third seat at of the third row behind the spiky black hair guy, Hiyori opened up one sketch book to draw the little animals while it's still in her head. The girl, Hiyori, is an anime fan girl when it comes to art styles, they're just so good that she wants to make her own anime and even comes up with great storylines(Which also involves a boy and boy love and girl and girl love), but then she ends up forgetting these storylines and just does her time in doodling, dreaming but not really working to reach her dream.

As she finished drawing the cute little lion, Hiyomi felt a little thirsty, with the teacher not here just yet, she reaches for her gym bag she brought since her last period in Hall Sina was gym and took out a bottle of water, she tries the turn the cap of the bottle open but the cap was stuck, this is one of the everyday problems in life, when you get thirsty but the cap of your only water supply is stuck, she tries to grip on the cap tighter and twisted it but she always ends up losing her grip.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl with blonde hair in swirly pigtails asked.

Hiyori nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, I just..." She gripped on the the cap and twisted it with all her might, baring the minimum irritation her fingers felt in doing so, "Need...a drink...of water!"

At last she twisted the cap all the way but she gripped on to the bottle too tightly, and so once she had twisted open the cap, she unknowingly squished the bottle and ends up spraying at a student who had just came in right in his face.

Hiyori freaked out and loosened her grip of the bottle, "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

Another common event that happens in life, doing something that's done everyday only to embarrass yourself in front of strangers, however, to her surprise, the student didn't react much to it.

Hiyori could only stare in confusion, wondering why the student isn't reacting much in being sprayed by water, the student shook his head side to side to dry his soaked black hair like how a dog dries his fur, sprinkling any student that was sitting close to him including Hiyori, he stopped shaking his hair and his shimmering ocean blue eyes met with Hiyori's eyes.

"Thank you," was his response, Hiyori blinked a couple of times in confusion and even the other students were staring at this strange student with a confused expression.

"U-um, you're welcome?" Hiyori awkwardly accepted the student's gratitude and the student went to sit in the first desk of the third row, he wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants and held on to a sketchbook with a cover of dolphins swimming underwater.

The students stayed quiet, most of them wouldn't attempt to break the calming atmosphere until the teacher arrives, and she did, soon the silence ended when the teacher greeted her students.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Art class," the teacher began, her attire and her features captures everyone's attention, she was a young looking woman, almost teen like, wearing what looks to be a headband with wolf ears attached to it, the wolf ears matched the color of her hair which was light orange, she has red eyes, wore a pink blouse with brown pants that reached down and stopped to where her ankles can be seen and brown slip on shoes.

The students didn't respond, too focus were they to the wolf ears that looked so realistic yet the headband with it proves that it was a display of some sort, little did they know that those wolf ears are in fact real, they were clueless, or at least to those who aren't beyond normal or ones who don't have wolf instincts.

Because for those who are much keener than those in the classroom, they can tell right away that their Art Teacher is in fact a wolf, but to Kiba, their teacher is somehow is more than just a wolf, the moment they made eye contact however, his eyes widen as a flash of a memory he didn't know he had went through his head.

 _Snow fell over the wolf's body of Kiba as Cheza sat beside him, bloody and beaten, dead trees surrounded him, his friends far from his view, but not a moment too late did he see a figure of a large wolf approaching him and Cheza from within the dead forest before losing conscious._

Kiba was out of his sudden flash of memory when he heard the teacher lightly chuckled at the staring to her wolf ears, I mean headband with the wolf ears, it's Hall Rose they're in, all beyond normal students including teachers have to keep their powers and even their species a secret.

Of course that's not what Kiba's really thinking, the only thing that's going through his mind is what that sudden memory was and also why can't he see through the teacher's true form, he knows that the teacher is wearing a disguise, and yet Kiba, a wolf himself, can't see through it.

What kind of a wolf is she?

"Like my headband," the teacher said, "I find it that it expresses my animal spirit in a creative way," the teacher began, coming up with a reason for her headband wolf ears, once again, silence took place, for the students who weren't used to be as quiet felt a little uncomfortable.

"Well there's no need to keep quiet, you can't be tired already when it's barely noon, how about we start with a greeting from all of you at the same time, even when attempting to do Art where its normally done by a single Artist, it requires communication and interaction from the eyes, nose, and ears, let it all in, collect that experience, then let it all out once you find your inspiration, and if you really try, you may have your own originality."

Wise words indeed coming from a Wise wolf, funny how she's not really an adept in the subject of art, but it was specifically her wisdom that the school want to hire her.

The students were reluctant at first but complied when the teacher told them to say hello back to her.

"Now let's try it again, hello everyone," the teacher said.

"Hello Sensei..." While some manages to say it loud and clear, others were still low on volume but the teacher is able to pick it up easily with her sharp ears.

"That's much better, now for introduction..." The teacher walks over to the front of her desk and sat on top to the center of it, putting one leg over the other and resting both hands beside her, she looks over to Kiba and Cheza, smelling the faint aroma of a flower coming from the girl, and gave them a smile in acknowledgement which the three were able to catch and to Kiba a sort of recognition in her eyes.

"I am Holo, and I shall be your Art teacher for the rest of this semester," the teacher then grabbed the clipboard that was on the desk and looked over the names.

"Alright, now for attendance, just say here and after this, we'll start with an activity," and so Holo began the roll call.

"Ai?"

The little girl with black hair and red eyes raised her hand, "Here."

"Cheza?"

The girl with short pink hair and red eyes raised her hand, "Here."

"Elric, Alphonse?"

The armored alchemist raises his hand, "Here," Holo looked up to him and gave an amused smile in seeing how much he stood out before looking back down to the clipboard

"Fullbody, Gray?"

The spiky hair teen raises his hand, "Here."

"Gotokuhi, Miyako?"

The girl with swily pigtails, who is also named Rolling Bubbles, raises her hand, "Here."

"Kiba?"

The wavy brown hair boy raises his hand, following how the other humans were doing just to not stand out as much if he doesn't do it for his wolf pride, "Here."

"Kuchiki, Rukia?"

The girl with the strand of hair over her forehead raises her hand, adding a bit more enthusiasm than just to fit the role of the happy school girl, "Here!"

"Nanase, Haruka?"

Holo once again smiled in amusement in saying a girly name and a boy with those shimmering blue eyes raises his hand, "Here."

"Tamura, Hiyori?"

The brown hair girl with large round glasses raises her hand, "Here."

"Usopp?"

The young man with fuzzy black hair and long nose raises his hand, "Here."

"Uchida, Itachi?"

The pale black hair boy raises his hand, "Here."

With a satisfied smile, Holo checked off the last students, "All here and accounted for, just remember that we may be getting more students later in the week or in the next, so there is a possibility for seating arrangements," she places the clipboard beside her.

"Now it may be the first day of school, but I just want us to start off with a quick lesson so that you all will understand what we will be doing for the rest of the semester, understand?"

Some nodded while others said "Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now first things first, I want everyone to move their desks right beside me, and then get an easel in the back of the class, there should be enough for everyone to have," Holo instructed.

With that said, everyone gets up and moved their desk beside Holo's teacher desk and then went to grab an easel of their own, the easel of course has a large row of paper on it, the students brought it to where they sat and awaits for Holo's next instruction.

"Now here's what we'll be doing," still sitting on the desk, Holo leans back, opens a drawer in her desk and pulls out a shiny red apple, "You are all going to paint, and what will you be painting you might ask?" She picked her feet up and placed on the table she's on.

"You all are going to be painting me."

Most of the students gave the teacher a confused look and so the teacher elaborated.

"The point in doing so is that I want to see what your level in art is, so there are no rules in what you are supposed to do other than the main focus is to paint a picture of me, you are however welcome to use a pencil and make a pencil draw of me, just know that you'll be doing so in your own style, so in other words, you are free to use whatever methods to have me on your piece."

At the mention of "Free" Haruka's eyes shimmered.

"Everyone understands so far?" Holo asked, most nodded but one hand is raised by the black spiky hair student name Gray.

"So we can choose whatever color and style we want then, even for the background?" Gray asked.

Holo nodded with a closed eyed smile, but upon opening her eyes she dropped her smile and her eyebrows rose in surprise, "Yes, that's correct," she made a brief pause before speaking again.

"Mr. Fullbody, you are aware that having a school uniform is required yes?" She said, "That includes having clothing on?"

Everyone gave a confused look until they turn their heads to Gray and gasped at the sight of the Ice Wizard without a shirt or pants on, a blue tattoo is seen on his body to where his heart is.

"What the-" Rukia began, breaking her happy student character, "Put some clothes on!"

Gray frowned at her tone until he heard what Rukia just said and looked down at himself.

"Ah crap!"

He didn't noticed? "You didn't noticed, how could you not noticed?!" Usopp said.

"Hey calm down," Gray said to Usopp, "I lived in a cold region when I was little so taking my clothes off became a habit."

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?!" Rukia yelled in response to that ridiculous statement.

"Don't you get cold?" Alphonse asked, his sweat dropping at the strange scene before him.

Gray shrugged, "I got used to it, I do take them off on my own since its not cold enough," many sweat dropped at his strange action and Gray's attention went back to Rukia.

"And hey, I don't need you yelling at my ear," Grays said to her.

"Well how about you show some decency and not streak in the middle of class?" Rukia said back to him. Tension is shown between the two and others took notice.

"Now now, we are in the middle of class right now, tell me, is this how you would act when entering an Art Gallery?" Holo questioned the two. Rukia and Gray looked their teacher before looking back at each other with a frown and then just looking away in anger over the other.

"No," Rukia answered.

"The streaking part maybe but I wouldn't bring attention to myself," Gray said with honesty.

"You know what you just said was hypocritical right?" Rukia pointed out, tension is felt once again between the two as they glared in utter dislike at each other, with Rukia giving a childish glare at Gray and Gray showing his grinding teeth.

Holo coughed, gaining the two's attention again and they stopped their glaring contest, just then, another hand is raised.

"Yes Mr. Nanase?" Holo called out to the student raising his hand.

"Ms. Holo," Haruka began, "May I be able to go to the pool, swim in it, and then come back to class?"

Holo was completely baffled by the strange question, "I don't think that you would be able to have the time, so no."

Haruka frowned, "Dammit," maybe in the next class he'll have better luck.

"Next thing you're going to say is that you streak too," Rukia said with little enthusiam, not even caring to put up the happy student act anymore.

"Only when there's water nearby," Haruka said, Rukia slammed her head to the desk, as if the force of stupidity was too much for her to handle, Haruka looked back in wonder in what the sound was and gave a confused glance in what she found so strange about his answer, "I'll still have my swimming trunks on," he added.

"That's not what I'm worry about!" Rukia shouted with a faint blush creeping on her cheeks.

Gray stared in surprise to meet another guy who takes his clothes off out of habit as well, "Really, you do that too?" He said.

Haruka nodded, "It's all about being...Free."

And just like that, they automatically became friends.

Kiba stared curiously at the humans before him, he didn't think humans could be this weird, Cheza on the other hand is trying her best to hide her amusement.

 _"Such strange students I have, well at least some of them are socializing,"_ Holo thought to herself, "Alright, settle down now, let's begin the lesson, I expect the work be done my tomorrow," Holo said, that surprise some students, "It's better to have done right away then just take the whole week, you are welcome to take a picture to have it done at home if you like," she winked, making a few blush, this being Alphonse, Usopo, and Hiyori, ready to begin the assignment, Holo raised the apple to her nose.

"Now raise that brush like how you raise a blade and wield away," Horo said in a teasing way.

What a strange way to encourage these students, well it's not like she was told how to properly act around her students, as someone as wise as her, only she may know what's best for her students. As everyone begins to work and Holo remained still in her pose, she occasionally makes eye contact with the student Kiba, him frowning in confusion to where he recognize her from.

Holo begins to wonder just how long it will take for Kiba to remember.

* * *

Hetalia...

In the Hetalia wing where all the teachers come from different parts of the world, it's a place to those who are into the cultural diversity, and if you have a problem with that, get used to it, in this hallway the majority of it's classes are based on the study of different language while others have other academics such as Math, History, Sex Education, Design, Self Defense Class that involves using a shotgun, Cooking and etc.

This wing is also known as the most controversial wing out of all the school.

This wing is mostly known for its many language with knowledge and arts from many countries, the teachers of course knows how to speak Japanese, students are however allowed to learn a different language.

One language involves Italian, and so there is the Italian Class.

"Ciao studenti, hello students!" The Italian teacher, Mr. Romano Vargas, said to his first block class, talking at first in Italian before translating it to the language the student understand in, "Il mio nome è Romano Vargas, my name is Romano Vargas, you can all call me Mr. Vargas if you would like."

"Good Morning Sensei," the students, who all happened to be girls said.

"Everyone having a good morning so far?" Romano asked.

"Yes sir."

Romano gave them all a pleasant smile, "Buona, good, cause you young ladies deserve a nice morning."

The students laughed at his comment, taking a liking to him already.

"Alright bellas, today we'll just start off with something easy, it may be the first day in school but you know what they always say, "The Sooner The Better"."

Especially when it comes to a hit call from the boss of the mafia but Romano thought it be wise to leave that part out just so the he won't get a bad first impression, he had to be stupid if he ever said anything like that.

The students weren't so into the idea of getting to work right away bit decided to go through with it, especially when they have a cute teacher that looks just about their age.

"Okay so-" a hand raise made Romano stop from him beginning to explain.

"Oh sorry," the girl said when she realized that she was interrupting Romano, "I just have one question."

Rather than get mad, Romano gave a soft smile,"It's alright, just ask whatever question you like to ask, now what's on your mind?"

The girl scratched her cheek, "Well, its just that, a moment ago you called us bellas, what does that word mean?"

"Oh that," Romano said, "It means beautiful."

At this, the female students all blushed.

"Any other questions?" Romano asked his students, another girl raised her hand.

"Um, what kind of words are we going to learn?"

Romano smiled at her, "Whatever you all would like to learn."

Everyone's blush intensified.

"Of course, we can start with the basics, like a simple greeting, compliments and more, but we can learn whatever you all decide, sound good?" Romano said.

"Yes Senpai," the student all said, and with that class begins, with the flag of Italy at the top beside the class door, blowing in the breeze from the fan inside the class room.

In second block, in the same class.

Class is about to begin though this time instead of a room of girls, Romano now has a room full of guys, and this did not make the Italian happy at all.

The students, all male, are wondering why their Italian teachers have such scowl on his face, when the bell rang, indicating that class will now begin, Romano stands up from his seat.

"Alright you bastards."

The students flinched at the harsh name call, is a teacher allowed to call that to his students?

"In this class, you all call me Mr. Vargas, understand?"

They all nodded with sweats dripping on the side of their faces, not a friendly teacher this one is, arguably though, Romano is really nice to the fairer sex which is female, its the opposite of that gender that gets him to show his personality a little bit more.

"This won't be an easy class so if your having trouble, be sure to approach me instead of figuring out yourselves, anyone who does that are idiotas," Romano said, the students nodded in understanding, still very much unease in their teacher's unfriendly tone.

"So, let's start of with-" Romano stopped when a hand is raised.

"Hey! Didn't you see I was in the middle of talking?" Romano said bitterly, the student who raised his hand flinched, "What is it, speak up, I haven't got all day."

"W-well, I was just wondering what Idiotas mean," the student questioned.

"It means idiot."

The student gasped in offense but Romano paid little attention to it, just when he hoped that no more questions will be asked, another hand is raised.

"So what kind of words are we going to learn?"

"Whatever I teach!" Romano snapped, "I'm the teacher so you just listen to what I teach, what else did you expect in this class, the f***Ing password to get into the mafia?"

Before the student would get the chance to talk black out of anger, Romano added, "We're going to be learning the basics in Italian, like greetings, insulting each other and etcetera, keep that in your head, okay?"

"I was only asking!" The student said.

"Well ask a better question next time, idiota!" Romano barked back, and for the rest of the class, Romano and the hot headed student continued in barking at each other with insults, well at least this class was not at a total lost, after all, the students in second block did get to learn many colorful words in Italian, one thing is for certain, there will be many students who will make class changes in this block by the end of the week.

* * *

Hetalia!

In another class, one teacher is awaiting for students to come and begin his introduction and a short lesson, for this class is to learn the foreign language that's Spanish. Class teacher: Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a.k.a: Spain.

Antonio, the embodiment of the country of Spain, a brown hair green eyed individual, sits in his chair wth a guitar in hand as students come for second block, he had to admit that teaching students his language is a fun experience, especially when it leads to students asking questions about his home or rather himself that is Spain.

As soon as his class was filled with students (just so happens to be all girls) he gave them all a warm smile that made all the girls heart flutter, when they first look upon their teacher, they couldn't believe that the school would have such a cute teacher.

"Hola estudiantes!" Spain said in his language, "Me llamo es Antonio Fernández," the students all stared in confusion for the only language they know is Japanese.

"What I just said translates to "Hello students, my name is Antonio Fernández," you can call me Signore Fernandez if you wish," his smile earned him a smile in return from all.

"For today's lesson, I want all of you to greet yourself in Spanish, don't worry, it'll be _facil_ , it'll be easy!" The students all nodded but were a little nervous as well, Spain picks up the attendance clipboard and before he began calling names, he added, "When I call out your name, I wish for you to stand up from your seat, first say Me llamo es... And then you say your first name, okay?"

The students nodded and Spain smiled, "Just a quick side note, in Spanish, okay or yes means Si, does everyone understand?"

The girls nodded, "Si signore Fernandez," while the girls mispronounce his the name, Spain still smiled at their attempt, "Okay, let's begin."

After calling a few names and each student having trouble, they managed to say it with the help of Spain, his smile just eases the hearts of all these girls, some are already beginning to have a crush on him.

One student in particular was a little nervous in attempting to speak Spanish, "Just repeat what I say, Me llamo es..."

The student looked into Spain's eyes and suddenly felt calmer, she recited what Spain said ending it with her name and that made Spain smile even more, "Muy Bien, that was really good, keep practicing like that and you'll pass this class in no time," the student blushed when Spain added, "Just know that I'll always be here to help my students, okay chica?"

The student had pink cheeks when she looked into Spain's eyes and nodded, "Y-yes, Sensei..." She said dreamily.

Spain then called up the next student who put up a much bolder expression just to impress Spain, the Spanish nation didn't notice it however, being the carefree Nation that he is. When he congratulated the student who said her introduction well, he finally realizes that all the girls had on thick pink blushes, which was strange, he didn't see them having that much make-up on before.

When he finished making roll call, he heads back to his desk and brought his chair and guitar in front of his desk, "Okay everyone, for today, let's try practicing Spanish words that are from a song," he placed the chair and sat in it with a guitar in both hands, "I'm going to sing a line from a song, in that line I'll translate what that means, this is just to help us get started with Spanish, is that all right?"

The girls quietly squealed at the mention of their cute teacher going to sing a song, they all said their okays and Spain played a tune from the guitar, at the beginning of his voice blending with the music made all the girls gasped, he had such a lovely voice they thought, their gasped caught Spain's attention and so he stopped singing, now looking over the female students in concern.

"Esta bien, is everything alright?"

The girls waved their hands at him in assurance, begging him to keep playing, one student even suggested for Spain to play the entire song instead of one line at a time.

"How funny, the students from first block asked the same thing," he said with an endearing laugh, "Okay then, just be sure to pay close attention, even though your not going to understand a word I say," it was alright though, the girls stopped listening to him anyway and were just waiting impatiently for Spain to start singing.

"Hai Sensei..." They all sighed as they stare at Spain with dreamy eyes, their teacher completely oblivious that he had gained yet another group of school girls crushing on him.

As he begins to play the guitar and starts to sing in a language they know not, the girls inside and outside the classroom sighed as they listened to Spain with the Spanish Nation catching a glimpse of other girls through the window of the door.

" _Boy they really like my music_ ," Spain thought.

"Why are you still out here, get to class right now!" a woman yelled outside of the classroom, the girls who were all in front of Spain's classroom doors shrieked at the sight of Hall Rose's Vice Principal and ran away before she could catch up to them.

The vice principal sighed, "Honestly, these students are more hard to deal with than the vampires back in England," so says the Vice Principal of Hall Rose, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

* * *

Hetalia.

Hetalia!

hetalia...

In Gym class, one that you have to get to through Hetalia Wing, this is a class taught by one of the strictest teachers in the entire school, with his assistant on the side. Right now, Eren Jaeger is heading his way to that class, who can say what will happen when Eren meets a man who is the personification of a country his home town originated from.

"Eren!"

Eren had just came inside the Gym when he heard the call of his name from his friend Armin who was sitting on the benches, running up to him, Eren greeted his friend again, "Hey Armin."

"How was your trip in getting to Hall Rose?" Armin asked.

Eren sat next to Armin with a unease look upon him, "Honestly, I still can't get the fact that I made it here from one door to the next, it's just so bizarre."

"I know what you mean, but wasn't it amazing?" Armin said.

"Yeah it was, this world has so many things, things that we didn't even know were possible back at home," Eren smiled as he looks out the window above them, "No walls, no titans, the advancement this world has is pretty hard to deal with, but once you get the gist of how it works, it's actually pretty amazing," he thought back to what his world is like and compare it to this world, the differences were so major that Eren would gasp at.

"This is the kind of world that it should be, a world that isn't in a cage, and think about it, the things we just saw for ourselves didn't originate from this planet, even the people themselves are from different worlds."

Armin nodded with a smile but soon his smile faded as his eyes went down cast, "But pretty soon, we're going have to go back."

Eren's smile also faded at the mention of that, it's not like he's upset that he and the rest has to go back, they all made a promise to return, to fight for the right to live in their world, not only did Eren have to fulfill that one promise, but he made a vow as well, "Armin, we HAVE to go back," he said, but upon seeing reality hit his friend in the face, he tries to enlighten him.

"But until then, let's just see what the world is like here, you don't get a chance like this all the time."

Armin nodded in greeting, "You're right, I'm actually planning to go to the library just to read up about this world's history, and if we take the advancement along with us back to our home, the technology and medicines, we'll have a better life-style back at home," Armin said, "And you know..."

Eren looked over to Armin, wondering what it is that he's about to say.

"From what I heard, this world has a place that our own home town is based out of."

Eren's eyes widen, "What, really?!"

Armin nodded, "Yeah, and it's not just a place, but a country, I think they called it-" Armin stopped when a familiar figure entered the gym, Eren followed where Armin's looking at and at the sight of the person they recognized, they both stood abruptly.

"Captain Levi!"

Levi approached the two, "Enough with the captain, when we're in school just call me Levi," he ordered the two.

"Y-yes sir," Eren said in hopes that that is the appropriate response, Levi sighed at Eren's call of him but said nothing else as he sat beside the two soldiers, his eyes scans his surroundings as if searching for somebody before looking back at Eren.

"Oi, where's you clingy sister?"

Eren quickly replied, never wanting to hesitate an answer to his captain.

"Well, she should have Geometry right now."

Levi frowned and that made Eren panicked, did he said something wrong?

"She's supposed to have this class with us, guess the school's got too much crap on their hands to even bother putting her in the right class," Levi said.

"W-what do you mean, sir?" Armin asked.

"Enough with the sir," he ordered, making the two soldiers flinched, "Anyway, if you two don't know, then the school really has a lot crap to deal with if they didn't explain it to you two."

Before either could ask Levi what he meant, more familiar faces starts to show in entering the gym, two students, a girl with cherry red hair tied up into a ponytail waves her hand in greeting to the three, a boy with a shaved style head walking beside her.

"Sasha, Connie," Armin said, surprised to see the two, after they came in, two more students shows up and it was one of them that Eren and the other student's eyes widen in disbelief to see the other.

"What?!" They both said at the same time, pointing at each other, "You have this class too?!"

The student who said the exact same thing as Eren is a boy name Jean and the girl walking beside him is Krista, the blonde girl waved her hand greeting.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see all of you guys here, is Ymir here too?" She asked in a kind voice.

"No, but it's a surprise to see you guys here," Armin said.

"That's because all of you are supposed to be here," Levi's words caught everyone's attention, "The school assigned all of the cadets to be in a class where they continue their training, while we won't have all of them in the same class, their role is still the same," Levi explained as he looks at Eren, "You're sister is supposed to be here but the system must have screwed up, I'll put in a request later today."

Armin looks to his feet in thought after taking in Levi's words, "I guess that makes sense, so then who's going to be the one to train us?"

Levi shrugged in response, "Don't know the name, just heard that he's qualified to help you rookies, we'll still be sharing this class with some other students even if their not from the 104."

Armin nodded in understanding and as he did so, a rather loud, cheerful voice of a teenage girl is heard from the entrance of the gym.

"O-M-OMEGA-G!"

Everyone turns to discover who that voice belonged to until they ended up instead looking in surprise to see a girl with short blue hair and a cowlick stocking out at the top of her head zip past by them and is now in front of Levi.

"You got like such a scary face but your also so cute!"

The Scout Members gasped in shock to hear this weird girl say that to Levi.

"I mean I like so didn't think I could meet anyone else that's so short other than Becky, there was this other guy and he was so cute and so little and how he was talking to an armor, and you're like just as cute, I wish I can turn you into a teddy bear!" The girl said quickly, and with every second she speaks, Levi's eyebrow twitches.

"M-m-miss," Armin began, hoping to save the girl when another voice broke out.

"Hau~ that would be like the cutest thing ever," Everyone turns their attention to the new comer, a girl with light orange hair and wearing a sailor style inform with yellow tie.

"OhMyGod, I know right?" the blue hair girl said to the orange hair girl, "But imagine him wearing a bunny suit instead!"

One little tick mark.

"Hau~ That's even cuter, I'm so taking him home with me if he wears that!"

Two little tick marks.

"We should like totally kidnap him together!" The blue hair girl said.

"I was just thinking the same thing!" The light hair orange girl.

Three little tick marks appeared on the head of Levi.

"Really?" the blue hair girl said in surprise, "That is so Omega, we should like totally be friends!" she offered.

The orange hair girl flinch in surprise, "R-really?"

"Oi."

The cadets stiffen at the sound of Levi's tone, the two girls however were oblivious to just how annoyed Levi is.

"Let me make this clear," humanity's strongest began, "Make one move around me, and you're dead."

The cadets gulped, they had no reason to worry since Levi's warning isn't directed to them, still, they feel bad for the ignorant girls, well some folks just has to learn a lesson.

"Maho?" The blue hair girl said in confusion.

"Hau...he's actually mean," the light orange hair girl said with a saddened frown.

"So like what's your name anyway?" the blue hair girl asked the light orange hair girl, completely forgetting about Levi's previous death warning, which only ticked him off even more.

"Oh, my name's Rena, and yours?" Rena asked.

"You can call me Himeko!" Himeko said, just after she introduced herself, three students entered the gym.

A boy and a girl, with features the same as the other thus indicating that their twins, both are blonde with the boy having a pony tail and the girl her hair cut short with a white headband tied into a bow, the third student is a girl with cherry colored hair in swirly pigtails, the three students all wore a white shirt and for the boy had on black pants and for the girls black skirts.

Upon seeing the twins arrival, Himeko went "Omega" again, "OMG, look at that, twins!"

Rena followed where Himeko is looking at and also fawned over the cute twins, "Hau~, it's not everyday that you get to see twins in the same class, and they look so cute too~"

The scouts in training sweat dropped at the scene of the two air headed girls while Levi's annoyance only grew, ready to shut the two up when it is needed.

The twins approached the group and the boy asked one of them, "Excuse me," they were all surprised to hear him speak in an auto tune like voice, "Have you seen the Gym Teacher?"

"Uh, no, not just yet," Armin said.

"Oh okay," the blonde hair girl said, her voice sounding just as auto tune as her twin, "Well thanks anyway!"

"Hey, why do you two sound like that?" Jean asked, he felt a strong kick to his shin that made him fall to the ground and held on to his shin in pain.

"Idiot, don't just ask it like that," Levi said to Jean, Eren tried his best to hide his smile but he couldn't help it, and that cause Levi to kick him as well, Eren yelped and also got into the position that Jean is in.

"And you, don't start laughing over your comrades pain," Levi said.

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir!" Eren received another kick only this time in the face.

"I thought I told you to quit it with the "Sir"," Levi said.

"S-sorry si-Levi!" Eren managed to correct himself in time, sighing in relief when Levi lowered his foot.

"So yeah like that guy was saying, how come you sound like that?" Himeko asked the twins.

"You know that girl is starting to really piss me off," Levi commented.

"What the hell, why didn't you kick her like you did with me?!" Jean said.

"She's not my responsibility," Levi simply said.

The twins were hesitant to answer and so was the swirly pigtails girl, they huddle up together with a slight panic tone.

"Hey Rin, what do we say to them, I totally forgot what our excuse was," the boy asked his sister name Rin.

"I don't know Len, I forgot too, and we can't just tell them cause we don't know if they'll recognize us," Rin said to her brother Len, as famous singers, they have to keep their own true identity a secret, or else they'll be attack by a mob of fans.

"Oh hey I know!" the swirly pigtails girl, Teto, raised her finger when an idea came to mind, "Just follow my lead."

After a quick discussion, the three students, who in reality are Vocaloids, turns to face the students who were awaiting their answer.

"We're...um..." Teto tries to think up a good reason, she has an idea but now that she thought about it, will it actually work?

"We're...foreign?"

"Oh."

Everyone decided to accept that answer, save for Levi who knows that these students are hiding something, as everyone took a seat and awaits for the gym teacher to come, they decided to pass the time by chatting, with Himeko and Rena talking about cute things, the Vocaloids talking what ever random topics that comes in their head, and the Scouts talking about their experience in this school so far.

The bell had rung for class to begin, and the socializing soon ended when a whistle is blown, its sound loudly echoing in the gym.

"ATTENTION!"

By some sort of unknown force, the Scouts stood up, their backs straight, their arms behind their backs, and their face showing a slight bit of fear in hearing the voice, save for Levi who remained stoic, but behind that stoic face is confusion, why did he and the rest suddenly reacted like this, the reason for that is the way someone said it, its volume and its overall commanding tone, it was like how the higher ups would sound when gaining their soldier's attention, like that from a General.

And their guess was close, only it wasn't just from a General, but from a Nation.

A well build man walks in, with slicked back blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, wearing a green sleeveless shirt and camouflage style pants, and around his neck a whistle he not too long ago just blew in order to gain everyone's attention. To the Titan slayers, this man has this strange yet familiar aura around him, it actually reminded them all of their home.

The other students however reacted in a far different way, for they all jumped at the booming of the voice and a few, save for the twins, shook in fear. The man walked closer and walking beside him was a younger looking guy with reddish brown hair and a strange curl sticking out, he wore a white T-shirt and blue pants, and unlike the blonde man's stern expression, the brown hair man had a dopey smile on his face with his eyes closed.

"Ve~ Ciao studenti, welcome to Gym Class!" the closed eyed Italian greeted the students.

"I am Ludwig," the blonde man said, "And right beside me is Feliciano, you may call me Coach Ludwig and him Coach Vargas."

"Sí, But you can call me Italy too if you want," Italy said with a smile, the German smacked Italy on the back of his head before continuing.

"Now, first things first, who here is one of the 104?" Germany asked.

Armin was the one who raised his hand first, "Right here-"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR HAND!"

Germany's shout made many flinched save for Levi. Sasha, Connie and Krista were already quivering over how frightening the German teacher can be.

Realizing what he has done, Germany's expression softened and sighed, "Sorry," this apology surprised many, "But in this class, I want all of you to raise your hand with your fingers crossed, okay?" Germany did just that to give an example.

The nervous feeling the rookies had started to lessen in seeing the odd action done by the German, they all nodded in understanding and the German continued, but not before Jean makes a comment.

"Sheesh, what's that all about, he makes it sound like we're saluting to a crack head."

Oh he has no idea.

With what Germany had to deal with in his life, especially in a certain war, any sort of hand being raised just makes him feel uncomfortable and it brought up many unpleasant memories.

"Alright," Germany began, "For those who are in the 104, follow me outside," Germany started walking towards the door that leads out to the track field, "Let's go!"

With that one command, the cadets all followed Germany to the track field without a moment of hesitation, it was almost incredible, that just by a single word this man makes and everyone follows through, it's like he has this some kind of effect of all of them, much like how Eren does, but this is somehow stronger, even Levi can feel it. When Germany took the cadets to the track field, Italy looks back at the students with that smile still in place.

"Ve~, okay, I'm going to do roll call, so when you hear your name, just yell out Pasta~!" Italy instructed.

"OMG, that is like so omega weird, let's do it!" so says the hyperactive blue hair girl with the cowlick.

Italy beamed at the enthusiasm the girl has and so began roll call with the clipboard in hand.

"Ve~, Kagamine, Len?"

The blonde boy raised his hand with his fingers crossed and in a autotune like voice said, "Pasta!"

"Kagamine, Rin?"

The boy's twin sister raises her hand and also spoke in that auto tune like voice, "Pasta!"

"Kasane, Teto?"

The girl with dark pink swirly pigtails raises her hand and also sounded in auto tune, "Pasta!"

"Katagiri, Himeko?"

"Like, Pasta, maho!" Himeko said.

"Ryuguu, Rena Ve~?"

"Pasta!" The girl with light orange hair raised her hand.

"Ve~, that's everyone!" Italy said to his students.

Rena silently went "Hau~" in how adorable their gym teacher is and is near breakdown in wanting to take him home with her.

"Okay so the first thing we are going to do today," Italy went into the storage room nearby and in a minute, he came back with a blue mat in both hands, he drops it in front of his students and lays down with his back on it.

"Is to take a nap."

The students blinked a couple of times and it seems that they won't be able to ask any question for the Italian is already snoring with a bubble forming in one nostril.

...

"Okay!" Himeko said happily, she and the rest of the students went to get a mat of their own and everyone took a nap beside their sleeping Italian Teacher who knew fully well that he is going to have the loudest alarm clock ever by the end of the block, and that alarm clock will have a hint of a German accent to it.

Out in the Track field and after Eren and the rest changed into their gym clothes, Germany started taking attendance, calling out to the captain first.

"Rivialle, Levi!"

The clean freak raised his hand with his fingers crossed, "Here."

"Arlert, Armin!"

The blonde boy raised his crossed fingered hand, "Here!"

"Blouse, Sasha!"

Potato girl raised her crossed fingered hand, "H-here!"

"Jaeger, Eren!"

The Titan shifter raised his crossed fingered hand, "Here!"

"Kirstein, Jean!"

The young man who speaks what's on his mind, and might he say that the way their raising their hand with fingers crossed pretty dumb, does just that, "Here!"

"Lenz, Krista!"

Unlike the rest of the soldiers, Krista meekly says, "H-here..."

"LENZ, KRISTA!"

"HERE!" she finally said it loudly, her hand raised with her fingers crossed.

"Springer, Connie!"

"H-here!" and so the last student raised his hand with his fingers crossed.

When Germany checked the last name, he faces his students, "Alright, as I have been hired to train you all as soldiers, I'll be having every last one of you go through many trials, understood?"

"Yes sir," everyone except for Levi said, sounding a bit too quiet to Germany's ears, with a grunt, he walks by every cadet and studied them, making many sweat out of anxiety in being looked at by the scary German.

"This class will be like that of a boot camp, and I will be your mentor," Germany began, "So while we are in this period, you will all answer to me like how you answer to your superiors, so I say to you again..."

Germany stopped when he was in front of Eren, the boy gulped in meeting the German's icy glare but he still tried his best to keep his stern expression, the German can see the potential in Eren, and even sees the fire in his eyes, but there was also this experience look of that when you faced a traumatic loss.

Their home town is based on his own country, so in a way, these were his citizens, and it became Germany's job to train them when the time to return to their home planet has come, with that thought, he will give everything to make sure that they will be ready.

Even if sadly most of them are still children.

"This will not be playtime," Germany began, "Nor will it be like any days you face in school, you will all be training for every minute by my rules," he watches as Eren's eyes begins to lighten up with passion, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The volume of Germany's voice empowered the cadets spirits, even Levi suddenly felt more fired up than before, which surprised him.

"SIR YES SIR!"

Germany gave a nod, "Good, now our first task of the day, you all will be doing fifty laps as of right now," with a blow of his whistle, "IN POSITION!" the Cadets all ran towards the starting line, stretching first before taking in a ready to run position.

"Ready!"

Their bodies tensed.

"Set!"

Their hearts beating fast, too fired up were they to even understand how this is even happening, all that they know is that by the sound and power coming from their Coach, this gives them an inspiration. For their Home. For their loved ones. For the lost ones.

They all made a promised, to return to their home planet, to fight against the Titans, and to have the right to live in their world.

"GEHEN!"

And they all ran like never before when the German said his command, unknown by them that this is somewhat a symbolic moment. That the country their home originated from is cheering them on.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, I love them all, and thanks for Reading.**

 **Remember to Leave a Kind and Honest Review :)**

 **Now for the list of the characters and side characters you have met with.**

 **Alphonse-Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

 **Ai-Jigoku Shoujo/Hell Girl**

 **Kiba and Cheza - Wolf's Rain**

 **Hiyomi - Lucky Star**

 **Bubbles - Power Puff Girls Z**

 **Usopp - One Piece**

 **Gray - Fairy Tail**

 **Itachi Uchiha - Naruto**

 **Rukia - Bleach**

 **Haruka Nanase - Free**

 **Holo - Spice and Wolf**

 **Romano, Spain, Germany, Italy - Hetalia: Axis Powers**

 **Himeko - Pani Poni Dash**

 **Rena - When They Cry**

 **Eren, Armin, Levi, Jean, Sasha, Connor, Krista (Will be revealed in the distant future *wink* *wink*) - Attack on Titan.**

 **Teto, Rin and Len obviously don't have a show but I put them here anyway.**

 **Howl and Sophie- Howl's Moving Castle (Anime Movie)**


	7. Announcment

**Hi Readers!**

 **No chapter for this story, I've been doing a lot of thinking.**

 **When I first did this story, I wrote it just for fun, but in seeing the amount of reviews I've been getting, it really inspired me to take this more seriously, and because of that, I'm thinking of doing a remake of this story. I was planning to fix my past mistakes of this story but I personally think that it be easier if I just remake it.**

 **I really hope all of you aren't disappointed, I just think that you guys deserve better. So, I'll be working on the remake in a little bit, and I'll be sure to post another chapter in this story to give you a heads up.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this. And I'll talk to you in the next chapter and hopefully bring you to the remake story.**


	8. It is done

**...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **It is out! Go read Welcome to AniManga Academy! Official Remake! Found under Anime Crossover x Cowboy Bebop because there's not much in that library so I thought it would be perfect to make it stand out more. Or just look for it by clicking my username.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **:)**


End file.
